A New Heaven
by Dayraider
Summary: Ike and Pit fall in love and start an adventuresome life together. IkexPit - Yaoi – Rated M for occasional lemony goodness. Please be kind, this is my first fic. **UPDATED 5/31 to include the prequels**
1. Chapter 1

A New Heaven

Chapter 1

The door to the room slowly opened and a figure tentatively made his way in. He had never been in Ike's room before; he was simply there to return a book for a friend.

The room was the typical dorm-style room. It had a single bed set up against the wall, a dresser with a mirror and a bookshelf/desk combination. It reminded him of his own room, but a lot messier. The bed was unmade, some overfilled drawers had been left opened, and the desk was littered with papers.

He walked over to the desk and laid the book upon the papers. When he turned around to leave he noticed the corner of a book poking out from underneath the bed.

"Ike must have left that one on the floor, I'll put it with the rest." he thought as he made his way over to the book. Reaching down, he pulled out the book. Standing back up he turned it over and read the title: JOURNAL

He stared at the book in his hands. "This is Ike's personal journal…his diary." he thought to himself.

Still rather new at the mansion, he hadn't had the opportunity to get to know Ike. Sure they had brawled against one another and sometimes he would sit near him at lunch and dinner, but the blue haired swordsman was still a mystery to him. Walking over to the window he looked out upon the training field where he saw Ike and his best friend Marth engaged in sword training, they would probably be at it until dinner which was hours from now. Quickly ducking back in as not to be seen, he sat down on the floor and opened the journal. While he knew he shouldn't…something was urging him on.

Opening the book to the first page he began to read.

_February 1 – Dr. Mario insisted that I start this journal to better manage my time and my thoughts. I think it is kind of stupid but he is the doctor I think its best to humor him. I am going to have a hard time remembering to put something in it every day. I will start tomorrow._

February 2 – Marth and I practiced a bit today. I had a brawl against Wario – beat that jerk into next week.

February 3 – Link decided it would be a good idea to teach some of us defensive skills. That guy is awesome with a shield. I have never known anyone who can take an opponent's blow, and with just a sheet of metal, deflect the energy back onto them. Amazing! 

The reader smiled at this. Link was indeed a gifted swordsman and archer. He also had a knack at defensive skills and genuinely loved to teach.

He flipped the book back open and scanned a few pages.

_March 12 – Peach surprised everybody by defeating Sonic. He literally ran full speed into her super kick. What an idiot!  
Surprisingly I am finding it easier to concentrate now that I can organize my thoughts. Sure I might miss a day here and there, but I think the doctor actually got one right here._

March 14 – The expected new group of fighters arrived today. I was amazed that there were a few kids in the mix. There was also a wolfman, a midget astronaut and mercenary that obviously has had some military background. There was supposed to be another, but from what I hear he was going to be arriving from the sky instead of by the bus…weird.

March 15 – I finally got around to meeting all of the newcomers. The kids are Lucas and Ness, the wolfman likes to be called Wolf – very original if you ask me, the astronaut is named Olimar and the mercenary likes to be called Snake. They are all pretty nice and all, but can they fight? I have my reservations about the kids. It will be tough for me to brawl them – I feel that I might find myself pulling my punches. Still no word on the sky fighter.

March 17 – Today the oddest thing happened to me. I was carrying a basket of laundry and rounding a corner when I bumped into the sky fighter – literally. He was running to get to the training field on time and collided with me, making me drop all of my clean clothes all over the floor. I have to admit, I was royally pissed at first, but he wouldn't stop apologizing and insisted in picking up all of my laundry. As I watched him pick up my stuff I couldn't stop staring at his wings. That's right…he has wings.

March 18 – Today the newbies get a taste of brawling. I was tasked with fighting Snake, whom I easily defeated. The surprise of the day was the new fighter Pit, the sky fighter, he defeated Marth! He had some amazing moves and interesting weapon techniques.

March 20 – Link talked me into helping him set up targets for some archery training. To our surprise Pit asked to tag along - it turns out that he is an accomplished archer as well. I ended up watching them both take turns hitting the bulls eye. Looks like the budding of a strong friendship between them both.

March 22 – Used today's time off to go canyon exploring. Went with Marth, Link and Pit (Link invited him). While Link, Marth and I were doing quite well, Pit was going a lot slower because he wasn't used to rough terrain. I stayed behind with him while Marth and Link explored ahead of us. This gave me an opportunity to get to know him. It turns out he is an angel from a place called Skyworld and is a general in his goddess's army. He has a very open nature and is almost always smiling. 

The reader jumped as he heard a noise outside in the hall. He jumped to his feet and shoved the book guiltily back under the bed. Running to the window he looked out at the training field and saw that Ike and Marth were still training.

Breathing a sigh of relief he went to walk out and stopped as his hand was about to turn the doorknob. Looking back under the bed he saw the corner of the book. Thoughts were racing through his head. While he desperately wanted to read more, he knew that it was an invasion of Ike's privacy. Waiting for a few moments, he made up his mind. He made sure to close the door all the way as he left Ike's room and walked down the hall.

…..

It had been a few days since he had read those few excerpts from Ike's journal. Why were they playing on his mind? He desperately wanted to sneak back in and read some more, so much that he found himself secretly watching Ike, waiting for him to go down to the training yard. That would give him time to sneak a few more peaks.

One morning he found himself walking into one of the common rooms of the mansion. There he saw Ike and Marth sitting and playing a game of chess. He found himself immediately drawn to Ike's face, chuckling to himself when he saw it scrunched up with concentration. Not watching where he was walking, he tripped over something on the carpet causing him to trip and fall.

Almost instantly he felt himself being pulled upright. Strong but gentle hands helped him to his feet. Looking up he saw Ike's face.

"Are you alright?" Ike asked.

Staring into Ike's eyes he tried to speak but somehow felt his voice caught in his throat so he simply nodded.

"Good." Ike said after a slight delay, their eyes still locked on one another. He reached down and picked up a red toy car. "Probably belongs to one of the kids."

"Th…thank you," he managed to say. "I gotta go."

At that he turned and quickly walked out of the room. "What was that all about?" he thought to himself. "What got me so distracted…and how was Ike there so fast to pick me up?"

He walked until he got to his dorm room. Closing the door behind him he fell face first onto his bed. _What's wrong with me?_ he thought. _I am still new here, don't have many friends yet and now people will think I am a klutz! _Behind his closed eyes he saw Ike's face materialize and for some reason he felt better.

…..

His eyes flew open. _Oh no! I must have fallen asleep!_ he thought as he jumped off of his bed and ran down the hallway toward the main dining hall. Slowing down he came to a walk when he realized that he wasn't really hungry anyways.

Walking by the dining hall he saw that it was deserted. _Missed it!_ he thought as he continued to walk. He ended up in a common room that was also deserted. _Everybody is out training._ Looking out the large picture window he looked down onto the training field where he saw some brawlers testing their abilities and learning new ones. Looking closer he saw that Ike was down there, talking with Link and Marth. His eyes lit up and he immediately dashed to Ike's room.

Quickly opening the door he zoomed in and closed it behind him. Looking down at Ike's bed, his spirits fell. He didn't see the book poking out from under Ike's bed. Getting down onto his hands and knees he peered under the bed just to find that it was not there either.

"No!" he cried out loud.

Frantically, but not to disturb anything, he looked around the room. Finally, he found the book wedged between Ike's mattress and box spring. He checked once more out the window and saw Ike watching Marth and Link sparring. Satisfied, he sat down and tried to find where he had left off.

_March 28 – I made the mistake of telling Link that I thought that Zelda looked really hot in her new dress. Now he is taking it upon himself in trying to set us up. Zelda is great an all, but I can't see me and her as a couple._

March 29 – I watched Pit brawl against Kirby today. He set a Brawl record and knocked him out in less than 30 seconds - amazing. For such a delicate looking guy he sure packs a punch. We had a good time after his battle talking about pretty much everything. I really enjoy his company. It's like he can lift the weight of the world off of my shoulders with just a smile.

March 30 – Had a confrontation with Link today. He is one of my best friends but this Zelda crap is starting to annoy the hell out of me. What's even more annoying is trying to figure out why I feel this way. She is wonderful, and we have even dated once or twice before, but I just don't love her like that. He promised to stop.

April 1 – Reflection time. Today I thought about all the women here at the mansion and which would be right for me, which one should I make a play for? The answer…none of them. For some reason I don't find myself attracted to any of them. Training is picking up now that it is getting warmer outside.

April 2 – Link and I faced off today in a brawl. It lasted for quite some time until something strange happened. In the middle of the battle I glanced out at the crowd and for some reason I found Pit's face. I don't know why, but when I saw his eyes, his smile and heard him cheering me on...I lost it. I was distracted enough for Link to make the final blow. I still want to know what the hell happened.

April 5 – Yesterday and most of today I stayed in my room. I wasn't up to training, playing chess, or messing around with the guys. I stayed in my room to do a lot of deep, inner reflection. I kept coming up with the same thing. It would explain my dreams, my actions, why I haven't been fighting as hard, and why I keep getting distracted. I can't believe it's true…but I am in love. 

The reader gasped. "Ike in love?" he thought. "He wrote earlier that none of the girls here did anything for him. I wonder who it is."

He turned the page and was surprised to see a few missing pages. The date at the top of the next page was April 5, but he noticed that the page had some light smears on it, like it got a little wet.

_April 7 - I am a fighter, a brawler. I have fought in epic battles and have led the Crimean Liberation Army. Though I have done all of this, I am fighting an inner battle now that might consume me. How can I be in love? The more I think about him the more I feel this emptiness inside, knowing that it would be impossible for us to be together. Maybe I should leave, go back to Crimea. There the emptiness would eventually wither and die...but would it take me with it?  
Maybe I should talk with Marth about this. He has been in love before and knows what it is like to have had love and then lost it. Even though he swears that he and Roy will one day reunite, I have my doubts._

April 10 – Now that I have accepted that I am in love I find myself seeking him out. Not to talk to him, but to admire him. He has the most beautiful blue eyes, a smile that would even turn the Black Knight around. His laughter is like bells playing on a breeze. Damn, I am crying again...getting all poetic. This is not me! HE does this to me. I sometimes find it hard to act normally around him.  
He is perfect in every way. He is literally an angel. I...am in love with an angel. 

The reader stared at the last word…_Angel._

He felt numb, his arms felt heavy and his heart was racing.

Tears began to well up in his eyes.

One trailed down his face and fell upon the page, joining the smears that Ike's tears had made.

With lower lip trembling he continued to stare at the word..._Angel_

He didn't remember standing up or shoving the book back between the mattress and boxspring, but as he closed the door and numbly walked toward his own room, the angel Pit had a lot on his mind.

(end chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

A New Heaven

Chapter 2

Ike jumped and before he knew it he was catching Pit as he fell.

"Are you alright?" he asked the surprised angel as he helped him to his feet, looking into his eyes. Ike's heart felt as though it would melt. Those beautiful blue eyes bore into his very soul.

After a short while, Pit nodded which snapped Ike out of it.

"Good." Ike replied as he continued to stare into Pit's eyes. Ike felt a warmth coming over his body. Here he was holding the one thing most dear to his heart, but he was too afraid to say anything. He noticed a small red car on the carpet, it was probably what tripped Pit. "Probably belongs to one of the kids." he said holding it up, trying to distract himself.

"Th…thank you," Pit stuttered, "I've gotta go." He then quickly walked off.

Ike stood there dumbfounded as if he just missed something very important.

"A golden opportunity like that doesn't come along very often." Marth said from the table.

Ike turned and faced his friend, a look of both hurt and confusion on his face.

Marth smiled slightly. "You need to talk to him Ike. You need to let him know how you feel."

Ike walked back over to the table and sat back down, staring at the chess pieces.

"Well, it's obvious that this game is a gonner." Marth started to say.

"I had him in my arms Marth, and I just let him walk away." Ike said softly, interrupting Marth. "Did you see the look he gave me?"

"Yes I did," replied Marth sitting back in his chair. "I have seen that look before."

"Where?" asked Ike.

"It was on the face of a certain red haired youth whom I found myself smitten with." Marth said looking off into space.

"Yeah, I know, it was Roy." Ike replied. "We all know what happened there."

Marth glared at him. "I think you need to do more sorting out of your emotions Ike. It was all I could do to convince you to stay here at the mansion. Don't let my good efforts go to waste, talk to him."

Ike mindlessly tipped his king. "You were probably going to beat me anyways." he said trying to change the subject.

"Of course I was. Chess is the game of…" Marth started saying.

"Kings." Ike finished as he stared at his pieces. "You know, sometimes I feel like this," he said as he picked up the king. "In control and powerful, but when I think about him…" he said putting the king down and picking up a pawn, "I feel like this."

Marth sighed. "My dear friend Ike, you are experiencing feelings that are totally new to you. I have felt the exact same way before. You can't fight love Ike, you need to look it in the face and accept it."

"What if he denies me? What if he laughs at me, or worse, runs away?" Ike said turning his head to look out the window.

"What if you let him slip through your fingers and you live the rest of your life not knowing what could have been?" asked Marth pointedly.

Ike turned and looked at him. "You are right. As usual, you are right," he said sighing. Tonight, after dinner, I will approach him. I may not get to the point, but I will at least try to get a sense of what he feels."

"That's an interesting word Ike…sense…" Marth said with a chuckle, "Because that's the most sense you have made all day."

Ike smiled at him, "I am going to throw another 'what if' at you. What if he loves me back?"

"That makes sense." Marth replied with a straight face.

"Ok Marth, I get it." Ike said.

"I was just giving you my two cents worth." Marth said standing up.

Ike chuckled. "Let's go outside, I do my best thinking when I am training."

"Sounds like a sensible idea." Marth said as he led the way out of the common room.

Ike followed laughing.

…..

Pit was walking toward his room in a state of near shock when he heard his good friend Link come up behind him.

"Hey there Pit, what's up?" Link asked as he fell into step next to his friend. "Uh oh, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" asked Pit as he continued walking and staring at the floor.

"Well, for starters, your wings are drooping and you have a weird look on your face." Link replied.

Pit stopped and turned to face Link. His eyes were red from crying and as Link said; his shoulders and wings had a definite droop to them. "Link, you are my best friend here. Can you and I have a serious talk?"

Link looked at Pit with a serious expression. "Pit, whatever it is, I would love to talk with you. We are buds right?"

Pit managed a slight smiled. "Yeah, we are 'buds' as you say. Let's go to my room where we can have some privacy."

Link followed Pit to his room. He always marveled at how clean the angel kept his room, how everything had its own individual purpose.

Pit closed the door behind link and walked over to his bed. He hopped up and sat with his legs dangling. "Link, have you ever been in love?"

Link's eyes grew. "That's a loaded question Pit. It depends on what you mean by love."

"Exactly!" Pit said in an upset tone, "What is love?"

"What is love?" Link mirrored.

Pit nodded and stared into his friend's eyes.

"Well, love is….well, I guess you can say…." Link tried to say.

"Do you know?" Pit asked interrupting him.

Link stopped. He sighed and sat down at Pit's desk. "I guess what I am trying to say is...while being a common emotion, it is different for everyone."

"That makes no sense!" Pit exclaimed. "How would I know if I were in love with someone?"

Link stared at him. "Are you?"

"I don't know!" Pit replied, a few tears starting to run down his face. "He loves me!"

Links eyes grew. "Did he talk to you?"

Pit shook his head.

"Then how do you know that he loves you?" Link said cautiously.

"I…I can't say. I just know that someone that I like a lot loves me…and I don't know if I love him back." Pit said. He then buried his face in his palms and started crying in earnest.

Link walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "It's ok Pit…let it out." he whispered in Pit's ear as he lightly hugged him from the side while the angel cried.

After a while, after Pit calmed down a bit, Link sighed, "Pit, I know who you are talking about."

Pit's head shot up. "You do?"

Link slowly nodded. "Pit, you need to know something very important here. Just because someone loves you, doesn't mean that you need to love them back, OK?"

Pit slowly nodded.

"That said, seeing that you already admit to liking him a lot, maybe you should look at him in a different light. Is he someone that you could love?"

Pit thought about it for a while. "Yes, but I would need to get to know him a little more."

"Perfect! How about tonight after dinner?" Link said, "Make an attempt to get to know him. Oh, there is one thing that you should know…"

"What?" asked Pit, wiping his eyes.

"There isn't anything…anything in the world that Ike wouldn't do for you." Link said smiling.

Pit looked at him, and then he felt that warmth and calm that he did this morning when he saw Ike's face. A broad smile slowly appeared on Pit's tear-streaked face. "After dinner…" he said.

"After dinner!" replied Link, returning the smile.

…..

The dinners at the Smash Mansion were always an event. The table would be straining under the weight of the appetizers and entrées. All the invited brawlers and their guests, if they had any, would assemble to pay honor to that day's victors, yet congratulate the defeated as well. Tonight, top honors went to Snake, Wolf and Meta Knight.

"Where is he?" asked an anxious Pit, looking around the room.

"I don't know." replied his good friend Link who, as always, sat next to the relative newcomer. He looked around the room but couldn't see Ike. His eyes fell on Marth who was looking prim as ever as he sat with Princess Peach, sipping his tea. "I'll be right back." He stood and walked over to Marth.

"Good evening Link." Marth greeted the Hyrulian as he approached.

"Hey Marth," Link said as he sat in an empty chair next to him. "Have you seen Ike?"

Marth raised an eyebrow. "Why yes, he said that he would be a little delayed. He wanted to make himself presentable."

"Presentable? Ike?" Link asked surprised.

"Yes, tonight Ike is finally going to take care of that little problem of his that he has had for a few weeks." Marth replied, taking a sip.

"Little problem?" Link asked. He then thought about it. "Wait, you mean..." he looked around, "Pit?" he whispered.

Marth smiled. "Yes, tonight after supper he is going to have a talk with him."

Link had a hard time keeping from laughing. "This is so good!" he chuckled.

"What?" asked Marth, now curious enough to set his tea down.

Link filled him in on the conversation that he and Pit had earlier that afternoon. Marth's eyes grew at first, but then he settled into a smart smile.

"Well then Link, I advise that you stay planted in the chair you are in." Marth said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because the only other seat available is the one that you usually take, and here comes Ike." Marth said motioning down the dining hall.

Ike walked down the side of the dining hall, trying to avoid looking where he knew Pit would be sitting. When his eyes reached his normal chair he saw Link smiling broadly and waving slightly. Slowly his head turned to the only open chair, the chair right next to Pit.

Looking back at Link he smiled and whispered "Thank you."

Pit was turned around in his chair talking to Ness about something when the boy interrupted him, "Evening Ike!"

Pit stopped talking and his eyes grew.

"Evening, Ness." Ike replied as he took the chair next to Pit's.

Pit turned and found himself face to face with Ike. His heart started beating fast and he could feel his face going into a flush. "Hi." he whispered.

Ike stared at the angel. He too felt his heart rate pick up. Finally, he was sitting before him. Before HIM! Swallowing, he managed to say, "Hi."

A loud booming voice came over the dining hall which caused everyone to stop talking. Master Hand himself toasted the day's victors and declared tonight's feast in honor of them. Then, everybody dug in, politely grabbing the nearest item to eat.

Fox asked Pit if he was going to eat any of the roast beef that was sitting in front of him, but Pit didn't hear him. He was still staring at Ike, who was returning the stare. Fox looked at them, shrugged and took the plate from in front of him and took a generous portion onto his plate.

"Pit…" Ike managed to say. "I…I mean…" he looked up and around the room. Everyone was eating and talking among themselves. His eyes fell on Marth and Link.

Link was mouthing the word 'WALK' and he lifted his hand and made his fingers walk up Marth's face. The prince wasn't amused.

Ike nodded slightly and turned to face Pit who was still looking at him with an almost curious look in his eyes. "Um…Pit, would you like to go for a walk?"

A warm smile crept across Pit's face. "I would love to take a walk with you Ike." He whispered in reply.

Ike felt his heart flip. His angel didn't run, didn't turn him down, but accepted an invitation to spend some time with him. Ike slowly stood and pulled Pit's chair out a little so he could get up.

Nobody noticed them as they walked out of the dining hall and to the main door. Ike held it open while Pit walked through. As the door slowly closed, they walked down the main stairs to the garden and were finally alone, finally together.

(end chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

A New Heaven

Chapter 3

The setting sun was casting a warm glow around the gardens and the air was crisp with a wonderful floral fragrance.

Pit closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I love this time of day." he said breaking the silence that had existed over them since they had come outside.

"Why is that?" asked a relieved Ike, thankful that Pit had spoken first.

"The color of the sun and the warmth in the air, its very peaceful." he replied as he lightly flapped his wings.

Ike was watching Pit from the corner of his eye. The little angel had a beautiful smile on his face. He started to get caught up in his beauty when, without warning, Pit dashed ahead of Ike by a considerable length.

"Caught ya!" he exclaimed jumping an incredible height.

Ike hurried up to him as he landed. "Caught what?" he asked.

"This…" Pit replied as he opened his fist.

Ike watched a firefly walking up Pit's palm and settle on the tip of one of his dainty fingers. It lit its tail in a bright greenish glow and took off making Pit giggle.

"I love those things!" he said with a giggle. He then turned to Ike who was looking at his face with a loving smile.

"It's funny, how a small winged creature can have such a bright light, isn't it?" Ike asked.

The angel's smile faded and his wings began to slightly tremble.

"Pit…This is hard for me to say…but…" Ike began.

Pit took a deep breath, closed his eyes and slowly took a step forward so he was mere inches from Ike. He then slightly lowered his head so his forehead was touching Ike's chest.

Ike looked down and slowly, cautiously raised his arm and lightly put his hand on the small of Pit's back.

Pit then raised both arms, slowly put them around Ike and let out a content sigh. A tear, followed by another, slowly ran down Pit's face. His lips were quivering and his wings continued to shake.

"Pit…"Ike whispered. "Pit I've wanted to tell you for…"

"I love you," Pit said softly, interrupting Ike. He raised his head and looked into Ike's eyes. "I love you Ike."

Ike looked down into Pit's tear-streaked eyes. "Oh Pit," he said with a shaky voice. "I love you too." He then closed his eyes, making a tear fall from his eye, and laid his cheek down in Pit's soft coppery hair.

Pit melted into him, burying his face into Ike's chest.

It was like time was standing still for them as they quietly held one another. Ike breathed in and smelled the intoxicating fragrance of the youth he now held. He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of him. "Ever since I laid eyes on you Pit, I knew that you were special," he said softly. "Then, every time we were together I found myself falling more and more in love with you."

Pit looked up at him and sniffed. "There was always something there for me too. I didn't really know what it was, until tonight. Looking in your eyes, I knew."

Ike couldn't help but smile. He let his hand slowly fall from Pit's back and softly took one of his small hands in his own.

Together they walked in silence holding hands. They ended up walking from the garden to one of the small lakes that dotted the mansion grounds. There the setting sun sparkled like countless diamonds on the surface.

"This is beautiful." Pit sighed as he looked at the sparkling lake.

"Not half as beautiful as you." Ike softly replied

Pit looked up at Ike and smiled. He leaned sideways into the warrior and gave another sigh. "Do you feel it too?" he asked.

"Do I feel what?"

"Right here…" he poked his own chest. "It feels funny and kind of tight."

"Yes, I do. It's a feeling of being so happy that you might burst." Ike replied.

"I sure hope not. I wouldn't want to loose my Ike right after finding him." Pit chuckled turning again to face Ike.

Ike's face went serious. He lifted his hand and lightly put his palm against Pit's soft cheek. "My Pit…" he softly said. He moved a little closer and leaned down.

Pit's eyes went momentarily wide but they then slowly closed as he reached up with his head.

Their lips softly touched.

Pit put both arms around Ike, pulling him closer.

Ike slowly ran his fingers through Pit's soft hair as they continued to kiss. He finally felt whole again. He was finally holding his love…his life…his Pit.

(end chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4

A New Heaven

Chapter 4

Pit turned onto his side, trying to fall asleep. A little while later he rolled over onto his stomach, still couldn't sleep. Letting out an exasperated sigh he flattened his wings against his body and rolled over onto his back. _It's no use, I can't get to sleep_. he thought to himself as he sat up. Looking at the clock he saw that is was almost midnight. _Great! I have an early brawl against Wolf and now I can't sleep. _Then the reason why he couldn't sleep came over him like a wave. Sitting back against his headboard he remembered earlier that night. He and Ike had told each other that they loved each other. Not only that, but they had shared a truly magical kiss, his first kiss. Pit reached up, lightly touched his lips and sighed.

He eventually kicked off the covers hopped off of the bed. _Maybe a night snack will help. I just hope that this isn't against the rules. _Being pretty new at the mansion, Pit still had a lot to learn about mansion etiquette.

Walking across the room, he grabbed his shorts from the back of his chair. Pulling them on he noticed how thinking of Ike was having a definite affect on him. Blushing, he then grabbed his tunic and wrapped it around himself. He was about to walk out when he realized that he hadn't put anything on his feet so he quickly slipped his sandals on.

Pit walked quietly down the hall toward the kitchen. He went down a flight of stairs and eventually came to the dining hall, now dark and empty. As he approached the kitchen door he heard voices.

"I still say Ike, you are going to be the envy of all the girls here." It was Link. "I'm surprised that they haven't descended on him like vultures. I wonder what he'd do if confronted by one of them."

Pit smiled when he heard Ike's voice. "I know what he would do." Ike said smugly.

"Why…what...how do you know? You didn't even come back to the dining hall and you still haven't told us anything." an exasperated Link said.

"Be still Link, let the man breathe." said a voice, it was Marth.

Pit put his hand on the door and slowly pushed the door open. There he saw Ike, Link and Marth all sitting at a small table. He noticed that Marth was still dressed in his royal clothing while Link and Ike were dressed in t-shirts and shorts.

They all got quiet as he entered. Pit noticed Ike's eyes lit up when they saw him, causing him to smile broadly. As he walked in he went up to Ike, leaned in and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

Ike smiled and ruffled up his hair as Pit jumped up and sat on the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

Link and Marth both looked at each other and smiled, Link almost laughing.

"Well, my love," Ike said. "I was about to tell our friends here about last night, but then I figured I would wait until you showed up."

"How did you know I wouldn't be able to sleep?" Pit asked curiously.

"For starters, we both didn't eat anything." Ike said smiling, finding his eyes drawn to Pit's face. "On top of that, I was hoping and praying for a chance to see you again, and it worked."

"Wait…wait.." said Link. "This is for real right? You two aren't just pulling one over one me and Marth are you?"

Pit looked at Link and then back at Ike. Smirking, he hopped off of the table and climbed into Ike's lap.

Ike didn't seem to mind as he moved the chair back to accommodate him.

Pit then took Ike's face in his hands, leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. It was one like the many that they had shared just a few hours ago.

Ike responded by wrapping both arms around the youth in his lap, being careful with his wings, and kissing back in earnest.

Link let out a long whistle. "I guess it IS real then."

Both Ike and Pit didn't hear him, they were totally immersed in each other. Eventually Pit sat back and starred into Ike's eyes.

Ike returned the stare and lightly brushed Pit's cheek with his hand causing him to sigh and smile.

"Um…helloooo." Link said.

"Sorry about that Link." Pit said as he turned to face his friend, "I guess I got carried away."

Marth stood and looked down on the two. "Congratulations to you both." he said with an odd voice. He then turned and quickly walked out of the room.

Pit watched him leave and then turned back to look at Ike. "What's wrong with him?"

Ike took a glance at Link who was looking down and slowly shaking his head.

"There used to be a young warrior, about your age, named Roy." Ike started. "He was brash, wild and a lot of fun actually. Anyway, he and Marth hit it off and became lovers."

"Kind of funny seeing that they were exact opposites." Link laughed lightly.

"What are lovers?" Pit asked innocently.

Ike's eyes went a little wide. "Well Pit, um…lovers are two people who really love one another."

"Like us?" Pit chimed in.

Ike smiled warmly, "Yes…like us, except lovers have taken things to the next level."

Pit looked a little confused.

"Looks like this is a good time for me to be heading back to bed." Link said standing up. "Pit, don't worry about Marth. He will be OK. I guess it just pains him a little to see you with Ike when he just recently lost Roy."

"What happened?" Pit asked.

"Master Hand told him that he would not be able to continue brawling unless he calmed down." Link said, "He is a great warrior, don't get me wrong, but he just sometimes doesn't know when to quit."

"Let me guess, he didn't calm down." Pit said.

"We never had the chance to find out. When Master Hand told Roy to calm down, he got into a huff of some kind and told Master Hand off." Ike answered. "So now Roy is not allowed back at Smash Mansion. Not until he can prove himself."

"Poor Marth, he really had feelings for the guy." Link said. "It was all we could do to keep him from quitting and going after Roy."

Pit looked a little sad. "I would have gone after him. If its love we are talking about…" and he faced Ike again, "Then nothing more would matter."

Ike smiled again and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, I am off to bed." Link said again. "I wouldn't stay up too late if I were you Pit, you have that early morning brawl."

"Surprisingly, he is right." Ike said. "Why not grab a bite to eat and then head back to bed."

Pit sighed as he hopped off of Ike's lap and went over to the counter where a few bowls of fruit were laid out. While he was over there, his excellent hearing picked up Link whispering to Ike.

"About this next level…" Link whispered.

"Don't even go there Link. That's not important now." Ike whispered back.

Pit turned and walked back to the table.

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you two in the morning." Link said as he walked out.

Pit sat next to Ike and started munching on some apples.

After a while in silence Ike spoke up. "Maybe we should have gotten something to eat before going to bed tonight. That way you could have gotten to sleep.

"To tell you the truth, that's not the only reason I couldn't sleep" Pit said while munching away at a pear.

"Why couldn't you sleep then?" Ike asked curiously.

Pit smiled warmly at him. "I missed you."

Ike smiled broadly. "If you want….you could come back to my room and stay with me."

Pit's eyes lit up. "Do you mean it? There isn't a rule against that is there?"

"Well, not exactly. While sneaking into someone's room is against the rules you can have a roommate, you just need to clear it with the office and sign some kind of form. Marth and Roy used to be roommates." Ike explained.

Pit finished his pear and then looked at Ike, "Would you want to be roommates?"

Ike looked at the ceiling. "I'll have to think about it."

Pit, realizing that he was joking, jumped up and hugged him. "We can get everything set up tomorrow after I defeat Wolf."

"Speaking of that, let's get to bed. I wouldn't want you to fall asleep in the middle of the battle."

Pit giggled as he followed Ike out of the kitchen. "Like that would ever happen."

When they got to Ike's room Pit noticed that it was a little cleaner, like Ike had done some quick cleaning before going to bed. Smiling to himself, he figured that Ike was going to invite him to become roommates anyway.

Ike closed the door and sat in the chair. "Since I was one of the first brawlers to arrive, I got one of the biggest rooms. It's easily big enough for two beds and I have my own bathroom." he said smiling.

"Mine is a lot smaller and I have to share a bathroom with Ness." Pit said looking out the window. He then looked around at the room that would soon be his and then noticed that Ike was removing his shoes and socks.

Pit reached down and took off his sandals. Looking up he saw that Ike had pulled down his shorts so he was only wearing boxers and an undershirt. "Is that what you normally sleep in?" he tentatively asked.

"Yeah, usually. What about you?" Ike asked as he turned back the bed sheets.

Swallowing, Pit removed his tunic, leaving him only in his shorts. "I sometimes wear these to bed." he said. Normally, he would sleep with nothing on, but tonight was a little different.

Ike was about to turn out the light when he glanced at Pit standing there only in his black skin-tight shorts, blushing. He was taken aback, he had never seen this much of him before. While being thin, Pit was far from scrawny. He had slender arms and legs and as far as Ike could tell, he didn't have any body hair on his at all, even under his arms. Then there were those magnificent wings. They were folded behind him, almost wrapping shyly around him.

Ike turned off the light and slowly got into bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Pit nodded rapidly. "Yes…sorry…" he said as he came to bed. Nervously he slid under the sheets onto his side facing Ike.

Ike turned on his side. "Pit, I want to tell you right up. If there is anything…anything at all that I do or say that you don't like, or feel uncomfortable with, please let me know."

Pit smiled warmly at him. "Thank you Ike. I know in my heart that you would never hurt me. I am safe with you."

"You will always be safe with me." Ike whispered as he pulled him closer.

Pit melted into Ike's embrace and buried his head into his chest. "This feels good. Feels right." he whispered.

Ike slowly rolled onto his back and Pit positioned himself on his side, using Ike's chest as a pillow. He then brought his leg up, slid it between Ike's and slowly rubbed his calve with the sole of his foot.

"I could get used to having you as a roommate." Ike whispered as he brought up an arm and rubbed the small of his back. He made sure not to go too high as to run into his wings or go any lower so he would be rubbing through his shorts, he didn't want to give the youth the wrong impression.

Pit sighed and fluttered his wings so they were half open, one of them draping over them both. "Yeah, I love this. I love you Ike." Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Ike laid there holding Pit. The past 24 hours had been such a blur, so much had happened. This morning he was at a loss about Pit, almost afraid to even approach him. Now, he held his angel in his arms. He thought about that, 'HIS angel'. Looking down he could barely see the top of Pit's head through the darkness, but he felt every breath the youth took.

Closing his eyes, he relished at the feel of Pit's head resting on his chest, the warmth that his body was giving off. He loved the feeling of Pit's hand resting against his head and the light feeling of a wing draped over his torso. Ike finally fell asleep, and still had a smile on his face.

(end chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5

A New Heaven

Chapter 5

Ike felt something tickling his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to see Pit lying fully on top of him. His head was propped up on one arm and lightly tracing around his face with his finger.

"Good morning Ike." Pit said with a cheery smile.

Ike just stared at this thing of beauty that was before him. "Good morning Pit." he replied, also smiling.

Pit giggled a little and leaned down to give Ike a peck on the lips. Ike had other things in mind as he gently grabbed the back of Pit's head and turned that peck into a proper passionate kiss.

"Wow…" A slightly blushing Pit said after he broke off the kiss. "That was nice." He then chuckled and smiled, staring lovingly into Ike's eyes.

Ike moved his hand to the small of Pit's back and slowly rubbed in small circles. Again he tried to avoid the feathers and his shorts.

"It's ok Ike, you can touch them." Pit whispered as he laid his head on Ike's chest. To emphasis this point he relaxed his wings, spreading them half open.

He had long wanted to do this, but didn't know if Pit would get offended or if he wouldn't like it. He brought his hand up and gently ran his fingers through the soft feathers. They were cotton soft and a wonder to touch.

"Amazing." Ike whispered as the feathers flowed around his fingers.

Pit let out a soft moan as he got goosebumps on his arms from the light touching that Ike was doing.

Ike continued to run his fingers through the silken feathers, from Pit's back down to his wingtip. "They are so soft." he whispered.

Pit sighed, enjoying the feelings that were going up and down his spine. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he quickly jumped up and off the bed.

"Pit, what's wrong?" Ike asked sitting up, concerned.

"Um…nothing." Pit said as he quickly turned his back to Ike, folding his wings flat against his back and taking a look down.

Ike chucked. "Pit, I think I know what may be going on."

Pit looked over his shoulder with a worried look.

"It's perfectly natural. It happens to all of us guys. It's nothing to worry about or be ashamed of, trust me." Ike said softly.

"It happens to you too?" Pit asked, back still turned.

"All the time. Like I said, its part of being a guy." Ike smiled. He got out of bed and walked up to Pit. He embraced him from behind and kissed the top of his head. "There is nothing wrong with you." He eventually could feel Pit relax in his arms.

Pit slowly turned around and looked up at Ike. "Why does it happen?"

Ike smiled, "We will have to go into that later, look at the time."

Pit looked at the clock. "I only have an hour before my battle!" he exclaimed. He quickly grabbed his tunic off the back of Ike's chair and threw it on. Reaching down he picked up his sandals and kept them in his hands. Rushing barefoot toward the door he stopped and turned. "Are you going to be there?"

"Of course, I would love to see you kick his furry butt." Ike said walking over to his closet. "I will meet you down there."

Pit looked at him for a second. "Hey Ike…"

Ike looked up, "Yeah?"

"Love you!" Pit said loudly and then he dashed out the door giggling.

…..

Pit's match against Wolf was a good one. Each opponent had their share of good blows. During one intense moment both of them were knocked nearly unconscious by the force of an explosion from a hidden bomb.

Link was sitting next to Ike in the stands and noticed his white knuckles. "He'll be fine Ike," he whispered. "They don't invite you here unless you are the best of the best."

Ike let out an exasperated sigh. "You're right Link, just look at him."

At that moment, Pit had jumped in the air and in the blink of an eye, spun and started his twin blades twirling so fast they couldn't be seen. When he struck Wolf, it was over.

"Yeah, look at him." Link mirrored. "He's amazing alright."

Pit stood there for a moment, staring at Wolf, until he was declared the victor. He then helped Wolf to his feet and congratulated him on a well fought match.

Walking to the edge of the field, Pit looked up in the stands and saw Ike sitting next to Link. Keeping a professional appearance he continued off of the field to a tent where he and Wolf would be checked out by Dr. Mario.

"So? You still haven't told me much of anything." Link whispered.

Ike continued to look straight but had a huge grin on his face. "What's to tell? Both of us are in love, you know that."

"Well yeah, but come on, how about some details?" Link prodded.

"Ok, I'll give you details. Last night he slept in my bed...that's all…just slept." Ike said

Link looked injured. "Oh Ike! You have lost your touch. You know damn well that every other maiden in this world would have killed to be where he was last night, and you did nothing?"

"It's different Link. With him, it's different." Ike said dreamily.

"How so?" Link asked.

Ike looked at him and smiled. "Love Link…love. I will admit that I thought about it a few times, but when I look at him and his innocence…"

"Didn't stop you with the general's daughter." Link interrupted.

Ike glared at him. "He is innocent and pure…"

"As was the general's daughter." Link said with a snicker.

"Ok, I won't tell you…" Ike said looking back at the field. "Oh look, Luigi is taking the field."

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. Go on, I'll be quiet." Link said

"Anyways, Pit is pure and innocent. He is clean and sweet. In ways, he is my opposite." Ike said. "I am not going to push things. If they happen, they happen. The most important thing between us now is our love."

"So, my best friend has put himself down to be a priest. Well, as long as you are happy." Link started.

"I wouldn't say that" Ike chuckled. "In just a few minutes we are going to become roommates. Oh look, there he is! I'm sorry, but I have a meeting with the mansion administrator." Ike stood up and walked down the stands leaving a speechless Link behind.

"What did you think of the battle?" Pit asked Ike as they walked together to the mansion.

"You were amazing!" Ike exclaimed. "I have to admit, when you are on…you are unbeatable."

"Thanks…" Pit said blushing slightly. He then tentatively reached out and took Ike's hand in his.

They made it to the offices and talked to the administrator of lodging. They didn't have a tough time convincing her that this was something that they both wanted and signing a revised contract sealed the deal. Walking out of the office Pit turned, "I'll meet you in our room with my things!" he said, wings shaking with excitement. He then ran off leaving an overjoyed Ike behind.

(end chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6

A New Heaven

Chapter 6

Pit slowly opened the door to his new room and walked in. To his surprise, the room was spotless and the window was open letting the fresh spring air in. He closed the door behind him and put his bag down on the floor.

"Ah, you finally arrived." Ike said as he came out of the bathroom with a toilet brush.

Pit's eyes lit up when they saw him. "You cleaned!" he said looking around again.

"Well, I wanted to make things nice for my new roommate." he said smiling, then a sober look appeared on his face. "Pit, I have to ask you a serious question now."

Pit turned toward him, "What?"

"I want you to know that I am never going to force you into anything, ok?" Ike started.

"Yeah, I know." Pit said walking up to him and putting his arms around him, "Because you love me, but what is your question?"

Ike looked down at him. "Do you want your own bed…or do you want to share my bed?"

Pit laughed lightly, "Don't you mean our bed?"

Ike chuckled and then laughed as well. "Ok, I just wanted to make sure." he said kissing the top of Pit's head.

"As long as every morning can be like this morning." Pit said hugging Ike in earnest.

Ike ran his fingers through Pit's soft coppery hair. "I sure hope they are. Now, let me help you put your things away."

Pit quickly got settled into his new room, mostly because Ike had plenty of drawer and closet space to accommodate Pit's small wardrobe. They agreed that one of these days that they would work on getting him some regular clothes. Ike was surprised to find out that he had never worn a pair of pants, or even a pair of shoes.

After getting Pit fully moved in, they went down to the cafeteria and got some sandwiches to go.

They ate their sandwiches at one of the small picnic tables that dotted the gardens. Pit waved cheerfully at fellow brawlers, some of which raised their eyebrows seeing Pit and Ike together.

Ike noticing this decided that he would have to add to the many delicate conversations he knew he would have to have with the youth.

…..

Due to him having a late afternoon brawl, Ike wanted to get some practice in so he enlisted the assistance of Link who was more than happy to help out. Pit sat on the side and watched as Link took Ike through a series of drills. Ike wanted to be ready because his opponent tonight was none other than Gannondorf, one of the toughest brawlers at the mansion. Link came after him using similar moves that Gannondorf used and even tried to use his sword the same way.

After a fair amount of training, Ike and Link walked over to the side where Pit was watching.

"You looked pretty good out there." Pit said as Ike walked up to him.

"I had a good instructor. Thanks Link." Ike said, breathing hard.

"Nothing pleasures me more than to take my good friends to their limits." Link bowed before getting a drink of from a water jug he had brought. "That was actually a good work out for me too."

"I am down to do some training tomorrow morning," Pit said. "I would love if one of you could help me." Of course, he was looking directly at Ike when he asked.

"I would love to help you." Ike said roughing up the angel's hair.

The three ended up walking to a small grassy hill overlooking the arena so they could rest before Ike's match. They watched in silence as people started pouring into the arena in preparation. Pit had moved so close that Ike felt his feathers on his arm.

"There's Marth!" Link said standing up. 'I have to talk to him about some things. I'll see you in the stands." he said to Pit, the then turned to Ike. "Good luck!"

Ike thanked him and stood up as well. "Well, Gannondorf isn't doing to defeat himself, let's get going." They walked down to the arena and split up, Ike going to the preparation area and Pit looking for a seat in the stands.

Pit walked up and found three empty seats, taking the one in the middle. As he was staring out across the field he saw someone move in close by, it was Samus. She sat down in the seat to Pit's left.

Pit's ears grew red as the voluptuous blond looked around and signaled to someone.

"Oh, hi Pit." She said causally.

"Hi" he replied, trying to not look at her.

Snake showed up and took the empty chair to Pit's right.

"Hey…" he said to them both.

"Hi Snake honey" Samus said.

Pit didn't say anything. He was more than a little uncomfortable sitting between these two. Looking around he didn't see any more open seats so he was stuck.

"Here for your boyfriend's match huh?" Snake asked.

Pit, not knowing any better simply nodded.

Samus laughed. "I knew it! I just knew that it would be Ike to sink his claws into you."

Pit looked at her angrily. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying that a pretty boy like yourself was bound to attract one of the gayboys here," She laughed. "My bet was on Ike all along."

"What do you mean gayboys?" Pit asked, his face turning red.

"Gods Samus, he doesn't even know what he is!" Snake laughed. "Tell me angelboy, has Ike given it to you yet?"

Pit turned to face Snake, "given me what?"

Snake laughed, "You know what I mean. Has he pushed you down and fucked you hard and deep?"

"You never know about Ike," Samus interrupted, "Ike could be the girly kind."

"Ike is not girly!" Pit exclaimed. Though still very confused, Pit knew that they were insulting his love and probably him too.

"Naw, Ike is too butch." Snake replied. "He's the type that would fuck ya even if you didn't ask for it."

A tear slowly ran down Pit's face.

"Now take you for instance…"Snake said. "You are the kind that would lay there and take whatever he dished out huh? A perfect bottom! I am sure that if Ike hasn't screwed you yet, he soon will. When I see you limping around, I'll know."

Pit's face was red as tears now openly flowed. He sniffed and rubbed one of his eyes.

"Snake…Samus…Leave him alone!" the voice came from behind them.

Turning around they all saw Marth standing there. "Pit go down to the front row, I will find you a better place to sit."

Pit jumped to his feet and walked down the aisle to the staircase, Marth followed.

He led Pit down to the first row where he sat Pit down in an empty seat next to his own. "Are you ok?" Marth asked

Pit was still wiping his eyes, his lower lip quivering. "Yeah…now I am. Thank you Marth."

Marth had a serious look on his face as he looked at Pit.

"There he is." Link said cheerfully walking up. "I was looking for you…" and then he saw Pit's face. "What happened?"

Marth looked at Link as he knelt in front of the shaken youth. "It was Snake and Samus. They had him cornered and were letting loose on him."

Link's eyes widened. "Oh Pit…" he said concerned.

Pit looked at Link about to say something when he heard Ike's voice.

"What's going on?" Ike said walking up. "I was about to take the field when I saw Pit's face. What happened?

Pit jumped from the chair and threw himself into Ike's embrace. There he let loose and started crying.

Link looked at Ike. "It was Samus and Snake." he said as he took the empty chair.

Ike'e eyes hardened. He looked up the stands at the two of them who were now seated together and laughing.

"They said some things…" Pit began.

"Shhhhh" Ike said smoothing his hair. "Don't let them get to you. Stay here with Link and Marth. I will be with you as soon as I can."

Pit reluctantly let go of Ike and watched as he walked out onto the field. He took a few steps backward and was about to sit on the ground on front of Link and Marth when he felt Link pick him up and set him on his lap.

"Not while I'm around." he said softly.

The match was long and tough. Gannondorf was having a tough time keeping up with Ike's speed while Ike couldn't match his raw power.

Link felt Pit flinch every time Gannondorf landed a blow. "Ike did the same thing this morning." he whispered into Pit's ear.

Pit looked at Link and managed a smile.

The match went well beyond the normal time limits, each of fighters refusing to give in. Finally, when Gannondorf seemed to get the upper hand Ike released a power blow that sent him flying. The giant landed with a tremendous thud and the crowd erupted. Ike stood there for a second to catch his breath before he straightened up and with a determined look on his face, walked toward the stands.

"Awesome match!" Link said as Ike approached them, but he ignored him, walking right past his friends. He walked straight up the steps and approached Snake and Samus who were still laughing and chatting among themselves. Pulling Ragnell from his scabbard he pointed the sacred blade at the two of them.

"If I EVER hear of you talking to Pit again, your ass is mine!" He yelled. To punctuate the point he swung his arm around and made contact with the side of Snake's face with Ragnell's pommel.

Snake eyes instantly rolled back into his head and he fell over unconscious.

(end chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7

A New Heaven

Chapter 7

Ike emerged slightly shaken from the main office at the Smash Mansion. He had just had words with Master Hand. While attacking another brawler was strictly forbidden and punishable by instant removal from the mansion, Master Hand had heard testimony against Snake and Samus by Marth and a few others. This led to a decision that the three of them were to be suspended from brawling for a period of one week and that fifty points be deducted from each of them in the standings.

It was after dinner at this point and Ike was a little hungry so he passed by the kitchens to get a quick snack. Munching on a quickly made sandwich he walked to the common room where he normally hung out with Marth and Link. There he saw his angel sitting nervously on the couch while Marth and Link played chess.

Pit jumped up when he saw Ike enter and embraced him fiercely.

"Well?" asked Link tipping his king.

"One week suspension and fifty points." Ike responded soberly, hugging Pit in return.

Wow, fifty points." Link said. "How about Samus and Snake?"

"They received the same." Ike answered.

"It's all my fault." Pit said backing up. "I'm sorry you lost your points."

Ike got on one knee in front of the youth. "No Pit, it's not your fault. I don't want you to even think that. Whatever they said was hurtful enough to wound you and that's worse than what I did to Snake. As for the points, forget them. Next to you…nothing else matters."

Pit smiled and a tear made its way down his cheek.

Marth stood and stretched. "Still, you should consider yourself lucky." he said sadly. He then turned and started for the door.

"Marth…"Pit said.

Marth turned, "Yes Pit?"

"Thank you again."

Marth smiled slightly and sighed. "Any love of a true friend is a love if mine." He then turned and walked out.

"Ouch, that stung" Link said quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Pit.

Link sighed, "Marth doesn't think we did enough to keep Roy from being kicked out."

"Oh…" Pit replied.

Ike smiled slightly. "I think that our depressed prince is about to receive some good news though.

"What do you mean?" asked Link.

"Well, when I was talking with Master Hand I found out some interesting news."

"Yeah?"

"Let's keep this between us, but in a few days, Marth is going to be getting his Roommate back." Ike said smiling.

Link started laughing. "Roy is coming back? Marth will be beside himself! Oh, yeah, let's not say anything. I want to be there for the reunion."

The three of them agreed to keep this a secret. Roy was set to return this coming Saturday, two days away.

Ike and Pit said their goodnights to Link and made their way down the hall toward their room. Ike held the door open while Pit made his way in.

"Pit…" Ike started as he closed the door. "Can you tell me what Snake and Samus said?"

Pit looked down and told Ike what they had said. "I don't know most of what they were saying, but I know that they were being mean to you and to me."

Ike walked over to the bed where Pit was sitting and sat down next to him. Putting an arm around him he pulled him in for a sideways hug. "Pit, there are some things that you need to know. Um…what do you know about um..." Ike started to blush.

Pit turned to face him. "What do I know about what?"

Ike looked at him. "Sex."

"I know that sex is how people reproduce." Pit said. "A man and a woman get together and he puts his…"

"Ok, ok…you know that part…good." Ike said smiling. "Now when the man and the woman really love one another, its called making love, get it?"

Pit nodded.

Ike went on to describe the difference between casual sex and making love. Pit was a little surprised that a couple could have sex if they didn't truly love one another.

"There is nothing wrong with it, in fact it's probably more common than true love making." Ike explained. "Are you getting all of this?"

"Yeah, it makes sense." Pit replied smiling.

"Ok, good. Now let me explain a few more things…"

He went on to tell Pit that couple doesn't have to necessarily be man and a woman. Pit's eyes went wide as he described how two women or two men could still enjoy each other and make love.

"Wow, I never knew any of that!" Pit said, still a little surprised. "So two people who love each other a whole lot can make love, no matter if they are man or women, right?"

"Exactly!" Ike said smiling. "Now don't tell anyone I told you this, but it wasn't any secret that Marth and Roy did this, quite a lot really."

"No wonder Marth misses him so much." Pit replied. "He is missing his love partner."

"Those are good words Pit. It seems that you are getting all of this." Ike said rubbing his hair.

Pit turned to face Ike. "Am I your love partner?" Pit asked softly.

Ike stared at him for a second. He took in his beautiful face, overflowing with innocence. "Pit…it's a big step in any relationship. While you and I are still new as a couple, I know in my heart that I love you more than anything else there is or ever will be."

Pit's face lit up. He threw himself at Ike, almost knocking him back on the bed, and ended up straddling his lap as he sat. "I love when you talk like that." he whispered before planting a gentle kiss on Ike's lips, his wings gently flapping in joy.

Ike responded by embracing him and kissing him back. He let his tongue sneak out and lightly lick Pit's soft lips. Pit responded by slowly opening his mouth and tentatively slipping his tongue out as well.

Their tongues danced around as Ike ran his fingers through Pit's coppery hair. To Ike, it was like a drug, he couldn't get enough of Pit's scent or of his taste.

Pit moaned lightly as he reached up and held Ike's face gently in his hands. He too was enjoying Ike in a way he had never imagined possible.

Ike slowly and gently lowered the youth so he was on his back and broke off the kiss. He looked down at Pit. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your love partner Pit. I love you."

Pit looked up at him. "Ike, I feel like I am so new to this. All I know is that I am perfectly safe with you. I…" It looked though he was trying to say something, his wings slightly trembling.

"Pit…" Ike said stroking the side of his face.

"Ike, I trust you with everything, and I know that to be love partners we have to …you know… do physical things." Pit said with a worried look. "I…I am just afraid that I won't be good enough for you."

Ike chuckled. "Pit don't even think that. We will become closer as we explore and learn each other. There is a lot that I don't myself." He leaned in and kissed Pit, again allowing his tongue explore Pit's intoxicating mouth.

Pit stiffened his body underneath Ike's. His hands started rubbing Ike's back, almost trying to make contact with his skin. "Ike..." he breathed.

Ike slowly kissed down the youth's neck making him gasp with pleasure.

"Ike…" Pit insisted. "It's happening again."

Ike raised his head and looked down at Pit. "Then let it happen." he said as he reached up and undid the clasp that kept Pit's tunic fastened. Then, reaching down, he slowly undid Pit's belt buckle.

Pit looked up at Ike and smiled. He didn't mind at all that Ike was disrobing him. In fact, he wanted him to. Reaching down he grabbed the buckle to Ike's belt and tried to unclasp it.

Ike chuckled to himself as Pit was having a hard time getting his buckle undone. "I have an idea," he said. "Why don't we take a shower?

Pit gave a little giggle. "Ok."

Ike slowly got off of Pit and knelt down. He lifted one of Pit's legs and removed his sandal. Throwing the sandal to the ground he gently took Pit's petite foot in his hand and lightly rubbed it, making Pit lightly moan. He then let his hand slowly rub up his slender leg to his thigh. Looking at Pit's groin, it was easily apparent that he was excited. Kneeling back down, he repeated the process with the other sandal.

"Ike…I love when you touch me." Pit breathed as Ike lightly rubbed his leg.

Ike slowly stood up, bringing Pit with him. As he did, Pit's tunic fell to the ground leaving him only wearing his now tented shorts. "Pit, you are so beautiful." Ike said as he looked at him.

Pit looked downward slightly, not at his own erection, but at the tent he noticed in Ike's pants. Smiling he looked up at Ike. "It does happen to you, doesn't it?"

Ike laughed. "Around you, it happens quite often."

"I do that to you?" Pit asked in amazement.

"Just knowing that there is the slightest chance that I can be with you, gets me excited." Ike said softly as he removed his shirt.

Pit smiled broadly. "Wow! Well, you don't have to worry about the slightest chance part." His looked changed to an almost seductive one. "From now on Ike, whenever you want me, I am yours."

(end chapter 7)


	8. Chapter 8

A New Heaven

Chapter 8

Ike stared at Pit for a few moments, stunned at the youth's pronouncement. "Pit…" He started, but decided to embrace him in a warm and gentle hug instead.

Pit laid his face against Ike's bare chest. Closing his eyes he took in his scent and sighed. Then suddenly he jumped and gasped, "Ike!"

Ike had trailed his fingers lightly down Pit's back, right down the apparently sensitive patch of skin between his wings. He felt the youth tremble in his arms as he continued trailing his hand down to his waist where he met his shorts.

Pit giggled a little and took a step back. Then, while biting his lower lip, he slowly slid his shorts down his legs until they were bunched up at his feet. His wings shyly wrapped around his nude body.

Ike drank in his beauty. "Oh Pit, you are so beautiful." he said quietly.

Pit looked down and regarded himself. He was average in size, as far as he knew, and only had a trace of hair above his groin. Looking up he saw Ike removing his boots and socks, leaving him only in his pants.

Pit watched as Ike undid his belt and pants clasp. Hooking his fingers in, Ike pulled both his pants and underwear down in one motion.

Pit's eyes grew as they landed on Ike's manhood. "Wow…" he said under his breath. He then looked up at Ike, made eye contact and immediately took a step forward to once again embrace him.

Ike held Pit closely. He lowered his hands and felt them brush against his soft backside. Pit giggled against Ike's chest as he slowly cupped his cheeks.

"How about that shower?" Ike asked after a nice long hug.

"Mmmmm, that would be great. I still have never had one." Pit answered, eyes still closed and face against Ike's bare chest.

"Never have had one?" Ike asked in surprise.

Pit broke off the hug and looked up at Ike sheepishly. "I have been using the common bathtub instead of the shower. They don't have showers in Sky World and I don't know how to operate the dials and …."

Ike laughed at this. "Come on my love, I will show you." He took Pit by the hand and led him into the bathroom. It did not have a bathtub, but instead had a large walk-in shower. Ike turned the dials and set the temperature to just under hot.

Pit was starring at the stream of water with some reservation.

Ike walked past him into the water, "Come on in, I'll make it softer so it doesn't hurt your wings."

Pit slowly walked into and giggled when the water hit his chest and abdomen. He then turned around, letting the water run down the back of his head and caress his wings. His eyes grew slightly and he giggled again. "This feels good!" he exclaimed spreading his wings slightly.

Ike had grabbed a washrag and was soaping it up. "Can I wash you?"

Pit looked at him with a broad smile. "Yeah, only if I can wash you too!" he exclaimed.

Laughing at Pit's eagerness, Ike took the washrag and gently began to soap up Pit's arms and his chest. Getting down on one knee he gingerly washed Pit's stomach and stopped when he came to his groin.

"It's ok Ike…remember, I am yours now." Pit whispered.

Ike smiled and gently washed Pit's penis and scrotum while he squirmed and giggled. He then washed down Pit's slender legs, ending at his dainty feet. Ike then had Pit turn around so he could wash his back and backside. He noticed again that Pit gasped slightly when he lightly rubbed between his wing roots. "Pit, what about your wings?"

"They will be clean if I just allow the water to run over them. They are self-oiling and will usually clean themselves. I just have to make sure I don't get them too wet.

"What happens if they get too wet?" Ike asked handing the soapy washcloth to Pit.

"If they get too wet then I can't fly for a while, I have to let them dry out." Pit said as he soaped up the rag. He then took one of Ike's hands and washed up his arm and to his chest. Repeating the process on the other arm he then washed Ike's stomach. "I still can't believe I do this to you." he said as he washed Ike's now erect penis.

"Well, you do." Ike said as he shivered at the youth's touch. He watched as the youth gingerly washed and explored his body.

Pit then got down on one knee and washed down Ike's legs. Standing back up he washed Ike's backside and back. "There, we're all clean now!" Pit said cheerily.

"Not entirely," Ike said as he got a bottle off of the small shelf. "Turn around."

Pit turned his back to Ike who proceeded to gently wash his hair. "This feels nice." Pit sighed as Ike massaged the lathery shampoo into his scalp.

"Ok, now rinse." Ike said.

Pit leaned into the spray, rinsing his hair. Ike stood back and was hit with another wave of disbelief. Looking at the naked angel rinsing his hair he couldn't believe that someone would love him as much as him.

Pit turned around and wiped the dripping hair from his face. "Your turn!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the shampoo. Putting far too much in his hand he proceeded to shampoo Ike's hair.

After Ike rinsed off he turned to face Pit who was standing there watching. A smile appeared on his face and he walked up to Pit. He embraced the angel and a tight hug and nuzzled his face in his damp hair.

Pit sighed as he was held and embraced Ike in return. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too," Ike whispered in response. "Let's get out and dry off. I want to show you how love partners can pleasure each other."

Pit's wings trembled at the prospect of exploring even more of Ike. The two walked out of the shower and dried each other off.

"You really don't see these when you are wearing your normal outfit." Pit said as he dried Ike's arm. "You have some really powerful muscles."

"Sword training does that to you. Have you ever lifted Ragnell? It may not be that heavy, but to wield it in battle, takes a lot out of you." Ike responded. He then decided that he and Pit were dry enough so he took the towel from Pit's hand and dropped it on the floor. Reaching down, he picked Pit off of the floor, making him giggle. He then carried Pit into the bedroom and gently laid him down on the bed.

Pit looked up into Ike's eyes as he arranged himself, straddling the youth. Those eyes filled him with an almost overwhelming joy. "I love you so much Ike." he softly said.

Ike responded by leaning down and passionately kissing him. He then allowed his tongue to again dance with Pit's, taking in his taste and warmth. This made Pit lightly moan and squirm in pleasure beneath him. Propping himself up with one arm, Ike reached down and lightly began to caress Pit's chest. As his arm moved down, so did his lips. He kissed a line down Pit's neck to his chest as his hand slowly moved down and found the youth's straining hardness.

"Ike!" Pit gasped as he felt himself being touched like he never had before. Ike was being very gentle as he slowly stroked the youth's erection. "That feels so good!" Closing his eyes he drank in the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body. Then he felt something different…hot…wet. Looking down he saw Ike slowly envelope him into his mouth. His pulse was racing and he was breathing hard as Ike pleasured him. Pit's moans and whimpers were growing and it wasn't long before he felt something that he had never felt before. It was racing down his spine and concentrating on his groin. Then all of a sudden, through clenched eyes, he saw a flash of light. His body went ridged and his heart was pounding. He grasped the bed linens tightly and his toes curled as the orgasm ripped through his body. It felt like his entire body was on fire with pleasure and he barely knew that his legs, arms and wings were trembling.

Eventually the sensations slowly began to fade. He slowly opened his eyes and barely made out the shape of someone moving up and over him. Knowing it was Ike he threw his arms and legs around him, pulling him tight. The afterglow of his first ever orgasm was still enveloping him. "Ike…Ike…." was all he could say between pants.

Ike slowly reached under the trembling angel and held him tightly. To Ike, pleasuring Pit alone was easily one of the most exciting experiences he had ever had. Not only had it been the sheer ecstasy that he had brought his lover to, it was also the senses…touch, smell, taste…they alone almost brought him to climax.

"Oh Ike…that was wonderful." Pit said between breaths. His head was still buried in Ike's chest and his arms and legs were holding his lover tight against his body.

Ike slowly rolled over so that Pit was laying on top of him. He reached down and rubbed up and down Pit's lower back and backside, while the youth's head rested on his chest.

Eventually Pit raised his head. "I have never felt anything like that before." he said softly. He then leaned in and gave Ike a loving kiss on the lips. "I want to do that to you…make you feel like you made me."

Ike smiled, "Just as you told me, I will tell you. Whenever you want me, I am yours."

Pit smiled broadly and kissed down Ike's neck and proceeded to explore every inch of Ike's chest. He giggled at the reaction that Ike gave when he lightly flicked his tongue across one of his nipples. When he got down to Ike's erection he took his time touching, stroking and rubbing it; he had never gotten a good look at one this close up. Noticing that Ike was breathing heavy and moaning at his subtle playing around he decided to stick out his tongue and gingerly lick up the side. This drew a sharp gasp from Ike. Smiling, he proceeded to pleasure Ike as he had just done to him.

Ike moaned deeply as he felt Pit exploring every inch on his erection with his mouth and tongue. While he did have to warn once or twice about watching his teeth, Ike was pleasantly surprised how Pit well was doing.

It didn't take long before Ike felt the familiar stirrings in his groin. He warned Pit of the impending release and smiled at his insistence of carrying out the job on him. Laying back he closed his eyes and felt the feelings grow and grow, and then it finally happened. He felt Pit clamp down with his tongue and accept his seed into his mouth as a powerful orgasm ripped through his body. Coming down he had to stop Pit and chuckled as he ended up instructing the inexperienced youth about when to stop.

Pit giggled and climbed up and laid down on top of Ike, kissing him sweetly. "Is it official now? Are we love partners?" he asked, looking Ike deep in the eyes.

Ike ran his fingers through his still damp hair. "Pit, we were love partners the exact moment we were born. We just had to find each other."

Pit's feathers puffed up and a broad smiled appeared on his face. "I love when you talk like that." he said softly, tears brimming in his eyes. He then laid his head down on Ike's chest, relaxed his wings and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight my angel." Ike said as he softly ran his fingers through Pit's soft feathers.

"Goodnight my warrior." Pit sighed as he fell asleep.

(end chapter 8)


	9. Chapter 9

A New Heaven

Chapter 9

Pit slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on his side with his head nestled up against Ike's chest. The room was illuminated by the morning sun and he heard birds singing outside. Sighing he nuzzled up closer and closed his eyes again.

"You awake?" he head Ike whisper.

"Yeah." he replied, not moving. He felt Ike run his fingers through his hair.

"How does it feel?" Ike asked.

"How does what feel?" Pit asked, still not opening his eyes.

"Love." Ike said as he stroked the back of Pit's neck and down to his wingroots.

"Mmmm…." Pit sighed at the feeling, "Intereo absque vos"

"What?" Ike asked curiously.

Pit's eyes opened and he laughed lightly. "Sorry, that was angel-speak. It means I would perish without you."

"I never realized that angels have a different language," Ike said. "Say something else."

Pit looked up at him with a smile, "Ego amor vos!"

Ike chucked, "What does that mean?"

"It means I love you." Pit said smiling.

"Oh Pit…" Ike rolled over, pulling him on top.

"Good morning love partner." Pit said as he leaned down and kissed Ike sweetly on the lips.

Ike kissed him back, letting his hands fall to the small of his back and rubbing down to his bare backside. "Good morning love partner." he answered.

Pit raised his head, smiling, when something caught his eye. On the floor in front of the door were two large, white envelopes. "It looks like we have our brawl assignments for this month."

"Well, go get them." said a smiling Ike.

Pit slid off of Ike and walked to the door and picked up the envelopes. "One is for me, and the other is for you." he said. Then, as he was about to walk back to the bed, Ike had him stop.

"Slowly, turn around." Ike said as he sat up.

Pit grinned and dropped the envelopes on the ground. He then spread his wings and put his arms to his side. "See something you like?" he teased as he rotated on the spot.

"I see a lot that I like!" Ike replied as he got out of bed. He then picked up Pit and gave him a gentle hug and a sweet kiss on his soft lips.

Pit giggled as Ike slowly put him down. He then picked up the envelopes and handed Ike his.

The smash mansion brawls were randomly chosen and participants were notified of their opponents in these monthly announcements, today being June 1.

"Ike, it says I have a mystery opponent this afternoon at 1pm." Pit said, "That's weird."

"Pit…look at June 15." Ike said softly.

Pit glanced down the page and read, "June 15 10am – Pit vs. Ike."

…..

The two got dressed and headed down to the dining hall where they saw Marth and Link eating breakfast.

"Good morning guys, or was it a better evening?" Link teased making Pit turn bright red.

"Morning Link…Marth" Ike said as he took a seat next to Marth.

"Did you two receive your assignments?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, guess who I have to battle on the 15th…Pit." Ike replied.

"Wow!" Link said. "That'll be an interesting match. Two guys lightly punching each other."

"No Link, It will be a real match." Pit said as he grabbed an apple.

"Maybe end up in a tickling fight…" Link continued.

"Link!" Ike exclaimed, "Pit and I discussed this, and we are going to go at each other in a professional matter."

"Who wants to see that? I would rather see a good brawl." said Link grinning.

Marth reached up and tapped Link on the head. "I trust that these two will provide us a good fight."

"Pit has something odd on his schedule, today he is going to battle a mystery opponent." Ike interjected looking at Link knowingly.

"Oh, that will truly be an interesting battle." Link said. "Whatcha say Marth, want to see who the new mystery man or woman is?"

"Of course I will be there." Marth lightly smiled. "I will be cheering on Pit."

"Don't be so sure about that." Link whispered to Pit who chuckled.

…..

That morning Ike and Pit made their way to the training field where Ike went over some unusual swordsman moves.

"Why are you showing me these?" asked Pit during one of their breaks.

"You and I both know that the mystery opponent is going to be Roy," Ike said. "He has a style very similar to Marth, just a little more chaotic. The moves you have just seen are some of his more common attacks."

Pit glanced at him sideways, smiling. "Ike, are you looking out for me?"

Ike looked at him and laughed. "Get used to it Pit, I plan on doing it the rest of your life."

Pit's smiled faded a little at that.

"What's wrong?" Ike asked as he stood and started walking back onto the field.

"Oh nothing, you just got me thinking about something, I'll tell you later. Now, let's talk ranged attacks!" he said drawing his bow and launching a shimmering blue arrow into a nearby target.

For lunch they met up with Marth and Link in the cafeteria. Link was beside himself with excitement. "Any idea of who your opponent will be? I mean, did you get any kind of clue?" Link asked as they ate.

Pit shook his head.

"They call them 'mystery opponents' for a reason Link, for the gods sake settle down." chided Marth.

Link glared at Marth before perking up again. "Hey, who knows, maybe he can join our happy little circle."

"Maybe he will be a she." Ike said chuckling. "Maybe she will steal your heart like Pit here stole mine."

Pit looked up at Ike and smiled broadly.

Marth laughed lightly. "That would be a sight, our Link in love"

"Hey! It could happen. I just haven't met her yet" Link said in a hurt tone.

"What if 'she' is a 'he'?" Ike asked.

Link looked at Ike and then at Marth. "I have seen what love does to you. If it is a 'he' who happens to steal my heart, then I will openly welcome it." he said seriously.

Pit stood up. "I better get out to the arena."

Ike quickly stood up and took Pit's hands into his own. "Be careful out there today."

Pit smiled at him. "Ike, I have been in battles before, remember who holds the record?"

Ike laughed, "I know, you do, but now…now I cringe at the thought of you being hurt."

Pit hugged Ike and then picked up his bow. "You hold my heart now Ike, how could I be hurt?" He then turned and walked toward the door. "See you after the battle!" he called over his shoulder before walking out the door.

…..

Pit stood at the base of the stairs leading to the arena. Here the competitors waited until their name was called. This area was also hidden so he couldn't see the crowd, but he could sure hear them. A mystery opponent always attracted a standing room only crowd. His mind wandered…his Ike was in the crowd. Then he thought about last night, how they had pleasured each other and were now love partners. He couldn't help but smile as he….

"WELCOME TO THE SMASH ARENA" a booming voice announced. "CONTESTANT ONE…PIT!"

Pit jumped up, flapped his wings a few times to get to a nice height before slowly lowering onto the arena stage. He then spun his twin blades together showing his readiness.

"CONTESTANT TWO…ROY!" the voice announced.

The crowd went wild. Pit glanced to the stands as saw Marth sitting with his mouth open in near shock. He was being shaken as Link pounded him on the back in congratulations. Sitting on the other side of Link was Ike, who gave him a quick wink.

Smiling, Pit looked down the arena just in time to see a red haired youth take the stage. He was dressed in a blue cloak with a bright red lining, matching his hair. His sword was drawn and he stared at Pit with determination.

Pit's smiled faded as he readied himself for battle. He quickly fastened his pommels together, making his blade-staff, and set himself.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Roy immediately rushed Pit with his sword aimed directly at his chest. Pit was ready for this and at the last moment flicked his wrist sending his staff spinning rapidly. Roy made contact and was instantly deflected, thrown back a few feet. Pit then rapidly unfastened his swords and attacked with a frenzy of slashing maneuvers.

Roy was quickly thrust in a defensive position. "Not bad feather butt!" he exclaimed while smirking.

Pit narrowed his eyes. "Who you calling feather butt, Hothead?" Pit yelled while quickly fastening his two swords again.

The two went at it for quite some time, each landing some considerable blows. Pit found that, like Ike had warned him, fought in a very erratic way. When he would expect one action, Roy would give him another.

"You're not that bad." Roy said, breathing hard as they faced each other.

"Better than some." Pit responded, his cockiness showing.

Roy laughed as he lunged forward with his sword, but Pit quickly jumped, flapped his wings once and flipped over, landing behind him. Then, with his blade-staff, he hooked Roy's heel and yanked, pulling the startled youth onto his back.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Roy angrily exclaimed as he deftly rolled over and jumped to his feet.

"We'll see!" Pit taunted as he spun his blade-staff. Roy advanced and jumped into the air preparing a downward thrust, but was met by Pit's swirling blades. Roy was thrown a considerable distance and landed with a thud.

Pit slightly crouched, ready to attack, but it was over.

"THE WINNER IS….PIT!" the announcement boomed.

Pit walked over to Roy, who was slowly getting to his feet. He reached out a hand but it was swiped away.

"I don't need your help bird brain!" he exclaimed angrily, breathing hard.

"Calm down Roy!" Pit said angrily, "Look who's coming."

Roy looked up and saw Marth rapidly approaching, trailed by Ike and Link. Panting he straightened up and stared at Marth. The prince came face to face with the young red-head and before any words were said, swept him in his arms and hugged him fiercely.

(end chapter 9)


	10. Chapter 10

A New Heaven

Chapter 10

The crowd was still cheering Pit's victory over Roy.

Pit walked over to Roy, who was slowly getting to his feet. He reached out a hand but it was swiped away.

"I don't need your help bird brain!" he exclaimed angrily, breathing hard.

"Calm down Roy!" Pit said angrily, "Look who's coming."

Roy looked up and saw Marth rapidly approaching, trailed by Ike and Link. Panting he straightened up and stared at Marth. The prince came face to face with the young red-head and before any words were said, swept him in his arms and hugged him fiercely.

Pit felt Ike's hands land gently on his shoulders as he watched Roy and Marth hug.

"Roy, it's great to have you back, but you and Pit need to get checked out at the medical tent." Ike said.

"Yeah Ike, whatever." Roy said as he broke off the hug and looked up at Marth.

"Don't ever leave me again." whispered Marth as he stared near tears into Roy's eyes.

Tears started to brim in Roy's eyes. "I'm so sorry Marth. I promise I will never leave you again."

"Come on…" Ike said softly as he started walking with Pit toward the tent with Link following.

"That went as expected." said Link merrily as he followed the two into the tent. "Poor Marth, his eyes almost bugged out of his skull when Roy walked up those stairs."

They walked into the tent and Pit walked up to the Doctor who gave him a drink of water and asked a series of questions about any injures from the battle. Pit checked out just fine and was clear to leave. "Doctor says I am perfect." Pit said cheerfully, walking back where Ike and Link were waiting.

"The doctor knows what he is talking about," Ike said as he took Pit's hand. "I think you are perfect as well."

"You know, I think I liked you better as a surly mercenary." Link joked as he hopped up from a chair.

As the three of them were about to leave, Roy and Marth entered the tent.

Roy stopped and looked Pit over. His eyes fell down and noticed Pit's hand in Ike's. "So Ike, got yourself a guy now huh?"

Ike smiled, "No Roy, I have myself an angel."

Pit tightened his grasp on Ike's hand in response as he loved to hear such things from his love.

Roy reached out his hand. "Good battle out there Pit."

Pit waited a second and then shook his hand and smiled. "Thank you Roy, you fought very well too."

Roy held on for a second, almost sizing himself up against Pit. Letting go he walked up to the doctor. "OK Doc, lets do this. I have some serious business I need to catch up on. Isn't that right Marth?" he said winking at the Prince.

"Oh gods!" declared Link as he along with Ike and Pit walked out of the tent. "I almost forgot that Roy is worse than you two put together."

"He's in love Link," Pit said smiling, tightening his grasp on Ike's hand. "You can't complain about that."

"You'll see Pit, Roy is an unusual animal." Link said, making Ike break up laugh. "I am going to go catch up with the 'other' cutsie couple. I'll see you at lunch." Link then

turned and walked back to the medical tent, humming cheerfully to himself.

"It looks like we have the afternoon to ourselves. Anything you want to do?" Ike asked Pit as they walked back to the mansion.

"Well, we could go to the gardens." Pit said excitedly. He had always had a fondness for the gardens. To him, they were a wonder of color and fragrance and his spirits always soared when he was there.

"The gardens it is then." Ike replied.

The two walked to the gardens, waving and accepting congratulations on the victory from fellow brawlers. Ike always had enjoyed the gardens around the smash mansion, but he enjoyed them even more now that they meant so much to Pit.

Pit let go of Ike's hand and skipped around the numerous planters of flowers and bushes. "Ah ha! I see one!" he exclaimed as he examined a butterfly flittering from flower to flower.

Ike stood back and watched with a grin. The last few days we easiest the happiest that he had ever had. The angel in front of him…HIS angel…was a breath of fresh air in his life. In ways, he almost felt refreshed and reborn as a person.

"Ike, look!" Pit exclaimed pointing through a hedge.

Ike joined Pit and peered through to see Marth and Roy walking down a path, talking to each other.

"I bet Marth is going to be a lot happier now that he has his love partner back!" Pit exclaimed.

Ike put his arm around Pit as they watched the couple make their way down the hill toward the lake. "Pit, you know that our battle will be the last of the season. After that we will have a few months off."

"Like a vacation?" Pit asked looking up at him.

"Exactly. I was wondering if you would like to visit my homeland. It's been a few years since I have been there and…" Ike started but then paused.

"And what?" Pit asked, looking up the swordsman.

"Well, I want my remaining family to meet you." Ike replied.

"I would love to meet your parents!" Pit exclaimed cheerfully taking Ike's hands into his own. "I want to see where you grew up and meet your friends."

Ike sighed. He then proceeded to tell Pit about his mother and father, how they had been killed.

Pit's eyes widened and teared up. "Oh Ike…" he softly said. He then hugged the swordsman fiercely. "I'm so sorry."

Ike held Pit, and even though he was full of grief thinking about his parents, holding his angel calmed him greatly. He then broke off the hug. "You know, I don't know anything about your parents."

"Pit's smiled faded. "They were killed in the war against Medusa." he said softly, his eyes falling to the ground.

It was Ike's turn to comfort. He held Pit in his arms and lightly stroked his coppery hair.

Wordlessly they sat, taking comfort in each other's company. They then spent the rest of the afternoon walking the grounds together and just enjoying each other.

That evening they met up with Link, Marth and Roy in the dining hall.

"Hey guys!" Pit said as they sat down, ready to eat. He was about to say something when…

"WELCOME BRAWLERS!" a booming voice resounded through the dining hall.

"They still do this?" Roy groaned.

"TONIGHT WE PAY TRIBUTE TO OUR VICTORS! TODAY WE SAW THREE GLORIOUS BATTLES AND OUR CHAMPIONS ARE…METAKNIGHT…LUIGI…AND PIT!"

Smiling meekly Pit rose and waved at the applause, as did Luigi and Metaknight. Sitting back down, he looked over at Roy. "You know Roy, for someone who hasn't brawled in a while you gave me quite a battle."

Roy managed a smile. "Thanks Pit." he said. "To tell the truth, it was all I could do to keep from running out into the stands and attacking Marth here. Of course, against him, I would have to use a different, slightly shorter weapon."

Link and Ike laughed while Marth blushed and rolled his eyes. Pit, sat there trying to figure the joke out.

"Hey, I hear that you and Ike are going to battle in two weeks," Roy continued. "Are you actually going to go through with it?"

"Of course we are." Pit replied, "Why?"

"Just curious" Roy said smiling as he sat back. He then glanced at Marth who was busy talking to Ike and Link before turning back. "Marth filled me in on you and Ike and I think it's great. Ike is a good guy and a good friend, I am glad that he has finally found something good in his life."

Pit smiled. "Thank you Roy, he is extremely special to me as well."

Roy and Pit continued to talk throughout dinner. Ike had noticed this, and at first had been a little concerned. Roy had an extremely brash and up front nature while Pit was much more reserved and innocent. He kept an eye on them while he discussed his plans to visit Crimea during the summer break. Link and Marth quickly agreed to join the two on their Trip.

"So, what did you and Roy talk about this evening? You two were head to head all night." Ike asked as they walked toward their room.

"Quite a lot actually," Pit said smiling. "He really looks up to you a lot. He seems like a good friend to have."

Ike was genuinely surprised at this. "He said that?"

Pit nodded and opened the door to their room. "Yes, and he is looking forward to going back to Crimea with us."

"Well then, looks like we are going to make an adventure out of it then!" Ike exclaimed as he walked in. "Pit, you are going to love it."

Pit walked across the room and looked out the window. "I wish I could show you SkyWorld." he said wistfully as he gazed up at the sky, the stars just starting to show.

Ike walked up behind him and put his hands on the youth's shoulders. "I bet it's beautiful."

Pit closed his eyes at the swordman's touch. "It is beautiful. Everyone there is friendly and there is hardly any of the strife that exists here on earth. We had a war a couple of years ago, but beside that, centuries of peace."

Ike gently massaged Pit's shoulders. "Its getting late, want to turn in?"

Pit nodded, still staring out the window.

Ike backed up a bit and removed his cape and shirt. He then sat on the bed to remove his boots. Looking up he saw that Pit was still staring out the window, his wings flat against his back. "Pit…what's on your mind?"

Pit looked over his shoulder at Ike and smiled. "Just a little homesick I guess." He then turned and walked toward Ike. "But now I have a new life with you."

Ike pulled him down so he was straddling his knees, facing him. "And I have a new life with you." he said, reaching up and caressing Pit's face with his hand.

Pit closed his eyes and sighed. "You remember last night?" he whispered.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Ike whispered back.

Pit opened his eyes and slowly reached out, stroking Ike's bare chest. "Can we do that again?" Pit whispered with a sly grin.

Laughing, Ike embraced Pit and gently spun him around, laying him on the bed. "Oh Pit! Anytime you want anything, all you…" but he was cut off as Pit grabbed his blue hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

(end chapter 10)


	11. Chapter 11

A New Heaven

Chapter 11

Ike was the first to wake the next morning. He was lying on his back with Pit lying beside him on his stomach. A smiled broke out on his face when he turned his head and saw his angel's face nestled comfortably in the pillow. One of Pit's wings was spread out, almost protectively, covering his bare chest. Slowly, he brought up his hand and lightly ran his fingers through the soft feathers. His mind went back to last night and how Pit had surprised him a little with his aggressiveness.

KnockKnock

Ike quickly and carefully got out of bed as to not wake Pit. He then grabbed his boxers, which Pit had thrown to the floor the night before, and pulled them on. Slightly opening the door he saw that it was Link, dressed in his normal green outfit and ready for the day.

"Hey!" he said excitedly.

"Shhhh…Pit is still asleep. Come on in." Ike said, opening the door.

Link merrily walked in and stopped in his tracks as he glanced at the bed. Pit was still lying on his stomach, deep asleep, and totally uncovered.

"Ooops!" said Ike as he carefully brought up the sheets to cover Pit up to his wings.

Link moved closer to Ike. "Have you two…?" he whispered.

Ike shook his head. "No, we haven't gone all the way yet."

"Why not?" whispered a surprised Link.

"I am not going to rush things Link, he's far too important to me." Ike replied.

"It's that special huh?" Link asked arching an eyebrow.

Ike smiled warmly, deep in through and slowly nodded. "The past few days have been so wonderful. It's hard to explain, but I know deep in my heart, that my life is finally complete."

Link looked back at the slumbering angel and shook his head. "I don't know what all the single women of the world will hate you more for; the fact that you're off the market, or the fact that you took him off the market." He then looked back at Ike. "You are very lucky you know."

Ike lightly chuckled. "Thanks Link. What brings you about so early?"

"Oh, that's right!" exclaimed Link, "The sight of Pit's butt made me totally forget reality for a minute." He then held up a white envelope. "I…am facing a mystery opponent this morning.

Ike's eyes widened. "Another one?"

"Yeah, amazing huh?" Link exclaimed.

"Morning Link" Pit sleepily said as he stretched, opening his eyes.

"Morning Pit." Link replied, looking to the bed. "Did you hear? I am facing another mystery opponent this morning!"

Pit slowly sat up, the sheets falling around his waist. "That's great! Any hints or ideas who it could be?" he asked as he stretched his wings wide.

"We have no idea." replied Ike, bringing Pit his shorts.

"Thanks" Pit said as he quickly kicked the covers off and pulled his shorts on. He then stood and gave Ike a loving hug.

"Good morning love." Ike said as he kissed the angel on the forehead while he hugged him.

"Mmmmm, good morning." sighed Pit as he hugged Ike back, fluttering his wings with happiness.

"Um…I could leave…" piped up Link.

Pit laughed as he broke off the hug and picked up his tunic off the floor. "That's ok Link, we made love last night."

Ike chuckled lightly at Pit's casual, innocent remark and at Link's wide eyes.

"Well...that's…good…" Link said, for once not having a quick comeback.

Link stood back and chatted with Ike and Pit as they dressed. He did notice that Ike, who had been rather self-centered and a bit brash in the past, now seemed a totally different person. Pit, who had quickly taken to him since he arrived, also seemed different. At first the youth had seemed out of place and even a bit shy, but now that he had Ike, he was a lot more outgoing.

"Ok, looks like we are all ready for breakfast." Pit said as he walked out of the bathroom, brushing his hair.

"Great! Let's go." Ike replied as he fastened his cape around him. He then held out his hand for Pit, who happily took it, and then they left the room.

…..

When they entered the main dining hall, they saw it was already full of brawlers eating their breakfasts. Smash Mansion chiefs were among the best in the world and ensured everyone received three healthy meals a day.

As they sat and started to get their food, some fellow brawlers descended upon Link, wishing him luck.

"What's going on?" Roy asked as he and Marth strolled up.

"I am surprised to see you up so early" remarked Link as he ate his breakfast.

"Who says that we even went to sleep?" winked Roy as he grabbed a biscuit off of a plate. "You might even say that parts of us were up all night."

"Roy!" exclaimed Marth as he smacked Roy in the back of the head.

Everyone laughed at Roy's joke. When the laugher had died down, Link informed them of the mystery opponent he was to face later this morning.

"I can not think of a time when there have been back-to-back mystery opponents." Marth noted.

"It's exciting, that's for sure." said Link beaming that he was picked to face the mystery opponent.

"WOW!" Pit exclaimed loudly, surprising everyone. "This is wonderful!" He was sitting across from Roy, with wide eyes and a huge smile on his face. He then took another bite of something.

Roy snickered. "Never had chocolate before?"

Pit shook his head and took another bite.

"I would be surprised if he had." Ike said, "They don't have earthly foods in Sky World and you know the rules here at the mansion Roy. Why did you even bring junk food in?"

"Because it's good." Roy shrugged, "and I thought that my new buddy here would love some."

Link stood up excitedly. "I am too excited to eat, I am going to head on out to the arena, I'll meet you guys after the battle."

They all wished their green-clad friend good luck as he walked off, waving to some well-wishing brawlers on the way. The rest of them took their time finishing breakfast before slowly making their way toward the arena.

…..

"Pit, you ok?" a concerned Ike asked when he looked at Pit. The youth was walking, slightly crouched over with his hand on his stomach.

"I don't feel so good." he meekly replied.

"Maybe it was all the chocolate you ate." Ike glared at Roy. "Why don't we go back to our room?" he said taking Pit's hand in his own.

"No, I want to see the battle." he insisted, still walking.

Ike responded by stopping in front of him and crouching down. "At least I can give you lift then. Just let me know if you feel that you are going to be sick."

Pit put his arms around Ike's neck and felt himself hoisted up. He leaned his head down on Ike's shoulder. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too" Ike said softly over his shoulder. "Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to rest. Thanks for the lift my love." Pit said.

"Any time my love." answered Ike and he lovingly stroked Pit's arm.

…..

They made it to the stands early enough to get good seats in the front. Pit sat next to Ike who put his arm around him and pulled him into a side hug. Marth had Roy get him some water, which made him feel a little better.

The arena quickly filled up; again the buzz of getting a new brawler in residence was enough to pull a large crowd.

"WELCOME TO THE SMASH ARENA" the familiar booming voice announced. "CONTESTANT ONE…LINK!"

Link walked up the stairs and quickly swung his sword around, signaling his readiness. Even though he was a constant joker and wit, Link was a serious fighter. He enjoyed surprising his opponents with a wide range of attacks.

The crowd cheered and applauded Link as he readied himself. They quickly quieted down, awaiting the announcement of the mystery opponent.

"CONTESTANT TWO…SOREN!" the voice announced.

A stunned hush feel across the arena as a figure dressed in dark purple slowly walked up the stairs and faced the Hyrulian, causally twirling a staff in his fingers.

"Gods!" Ike gasped, "Its Soren."

"Who?" asked Pit as he weakly leaned against Ike.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Link jumped forward, quickly grabbed his bow and shot an arrow directly at the cloaked figure.

As the arrow was streaking toward him, Soren rapidly spun his staff making the bolt deflect upward. He then chanted something under his voice and a pale blue nimbus enveloped him.

Link unleashed another arrow toward Soren but it was immediately deflected by the pale cloud around him.

"Oh great, a magician…" Link muttered. He quickly threw the bow over his shoulder, drew his sword and attacked. As he landed in front of Soren he swung his sword but instead of making contact it slashed through the air.

Soren had easily evaded the attack. He then quickly swung his staff around, making contact with Link's back, causing him to fall to the ground.

Link quickly rolled away and jumped to his feet. As he was readying himself to swing his sword he saw Soren chanting something under his breath. He raised his sword and jumped toward the mage when he was met by a force so powerful that he was thrown across the arena, landing hard on his back.

Soren had just unleashed a wind attack and slowly began advancing on the elf, staff at the ready.

Link quickly made it to his feet and stared at his opponent and was caught up for a brief second by Soren's dark crimson eyes. He raised his sword and jumped to attack, but Soren had been chanting something under his breath during Link's distraction. As Link was airborne, a dramatic peal of thunder resounded throughout the arena. Link, caught up in the brunt of the attack, was stunned and fell, face first to the ground.

It was over, Soren was declared the winner.

Link wearily raised his head to see Ike, Roy and Marth running to the arena.

"Wow, that was some attack!" exclaimed Roy as he helped Link to his feet.

Link slowly straightened up and stared into Soren's eyes. There was something about the mage that was different. His dark green, almost black hair was tied back in a long ponytail and his long robes were intriguing. It was his face. It held indifference and a sorrow that hit Link in an unusual way. Panting, he walked up to him and reached out his hand.

Soren looked down at Link's hand, slowly extended his own and shook.

"You gave me one heck of a battle, congratulations." Link said rubbing his back with his free hand.

"It's what I am here for after all" the mage simply replied, avoiding eye contact with Link. He then jumped as someone patted him on the back.

"Soren!" Ike exclaimed loudly.

Soren's eyes went wide as he turned around. "Ike!" he said in a surprised tone.

Ike smiled broadly, "Gods Soren, it's great to see you!" he exclaimed embracing the stunned mage.

A deep blush arose in Soren's face as Ike hugged him. He was too stunned to hug Ike back and simply stood there. Then, to the surprise of everybody, probably even himself, he grabbed Ike's face with both hands and kissed Ike squarely on the lips.

…..

Pit was still sitting in his chair feeling rather weak. His stomach was cramping slightly and he felt that he might even have a fever. "What was in that chocolate?" he thought to himself. Then, looking up at the arena floor, he felt a sharp pain hit his chest, it was like he had been shot through the heart. Ike was holding this mystery opponent and was kissing him. "No…" he whispered and weakly stood up, "No…" His head was swimming and he felt dizzy. "Ike..." he softly said as he took a step forward. It was the last thing he remembered doing as everything went black and he collapsed.

(end chapter 11)


	12. Chapter 12

A New Heaven

Chapter 12

"Pit…..Pit!" he heard his name being called. His head was throbbing and his stomach cramping. He wanted to open his eyes but couldn't. The voice calling his name quickly faded.

He felt someone wiping his forehead. It felt good until they reached the side where a sharp pain stung. He felt fingers touch the pain and then a warmth spread over the area. "He's going to be fine. His head hit the ground hard when he hit." a strange soft voice said. "Thank the gods." another voice said. This voice was familiar; it was a calming voice that comforted him. Then, the voices faded off again.

…..

Pit felt a hand lightly take his and gently squeeze. He heard quiet voices talking.

"How many did he eat?" he heard Marth say.

"I don't know. I gave him a small bag; it probably had about 10 pieces." Roy answered in a concerned voice. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"We know Roy…" another voice said. It was Ike's. "You didn't know either."

"Who would have thought that something as innocent as chocolate would have an affect on an angel?" Link asked. "What did you say Soren? To an angel, chocolate is like alcohol?"

"Exactly…" a soft voice said. "From what I have read, one or two pieces of chocolate to an angel is like a tankard of ale to one of us."

"And if he had about 10 pieces, it would be like drinking about five to six tankards, but all at once. No wonder he got sick so fast." Roy said.

"Exactly." Soren replied.

Pit felt the hand squeeze his again. "Thanks a lot guys for all of your help." Ike said.

"Don't mention it." Link replied. "Let us know when he is awake."

"I will guys, thanks again." Ike said. "Um Soren, can we talk a bit?"

"Sure Ike." Soren replied.

"Come on, let's take a little walk." Ike said.

Pit then heard the door gently close. He slowly opened his eyes and found that he was in his room. Ike had turned the lights off and it was dark. He slowly got out of bed to find that his sandals and tunic had been removed and he was only wearing his shorts. Steadying himself, he stood up and stretched his wings out wide. He then relaxed them and walked over to the window where he saw that is was nighttime. As he stared across the grounds, he thought about what he saw. He saw Ike kissing Soren, and not just any kiss either. It was the kind of kiss that he and Ike shared. A numbing pain came across his chest as he thought about what he saw. Why was Ike kissing him? Did he still love him? Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought the worst.

The door opened and Ike walked in to see the bed empty. Quickly looking around he saw Pit standing at the window, looking out at the nighttime sky. With a relieved sigh he walked up to the youth and put his hands on his shoulders. "I am so glad that you are ok." he whispered.

Pit couldn't help but let out a little sob. "Do you love him too?"

"Do I love who?" Ike asked.

"Soren." Pit said as he turned around, his eyes red from crying. He was so upset that he was trembling. "You love him! I saw you kiss him!" Pit almost yelled.

"Pit!" Ike said, grabbing his shoulders, "Calm down!"

Tears started flowing down the angels face. "You told me that I was the only one that has ever touched your heart."

"And you are!" Ike quickly replied. "What you saw was not of my doing. It was…." He then sighed. "Pit…" he said softly. "You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. Please, trust me on that."

"Then why were you kissing and holding him like you do me?" Pit said angrily.

Ike sat Pit down on the bed and sat next to him. "First up, I want to know…how do you feel?"

"I feel fine. My stomach just feels a little off." Pit quickly replied. He then looked into Ike's eyes. "Why did you do it?"

"I am going to tell you something that not a lot of people know." Ike sighed. "It's about me and Soren."

Pit stared intently at Ike as he told the tale of how he first found Soren and provided him with food and friendship. He then told how in their mid teens decided to take their friendship to a different level, they became lovers. Ike explained that he could never look at Soren like that; he was so much more of a brother to him. He told Pit of how he decided that to keep his friendship that they would scale things back a bit. Then he was invited to the Brawl. "And I just found out today that Soren is having a really tough time letting go of that past." Ike finished, "That's what you saw today Pit. Soren saw me and…"

Pit continued to stare at him. "How many lovers have you had?" he interrupted.

Ike coughed uncomfortably. "I have had...um…relations with a few people, including Soren. But none of them were near what I feel for you." He then took Pit's hands in his. "Pit, you have changed me in such a way that nobody else could even imagine. I…" he started, it was clear that he was trying to remember something. "Pit…Ego amur vox" he said softly.

Pit's eyes welled up with tears. "Ike…" he sniffed. "Promise you will never leave me."

"Oh Pit…" Ike said, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I would rather die than leave you."

Pit returned the embrace. "I'm so sorry Ike…I shouldn't have doubted you." he whispered, sobbing quietly into Ike's shoulder

Ike gently lowered themselves so he was laying on his back, Pit taking his favorite position laying on his side, resting his head on Ike's chest. "Shhhh…don't worry about it Pit." he said quietly as he slowly ran his fingers through Pit's soft feathers, "You were affected by the chocolate and…" he stopped talking and lifted his hand slightly. In the scant light coming in through the window he saw that some of Pit's feathers had come off in his hand. "Your feathers…" he started.

"I sometimes loose a few when I get emotional." Pit said quietly. "I…shouldn't have doubted you… I'm sorry."

Ike continued to rub Pit's back. "Don't worry my love. It was all a huge misunderstanding." He then chuckled, "Relax…its all behind us now."

Pit sighed and relaxed his wings. He then managed a smile. "By the way, it's 'Ego amor vos'…and thank you for remembering it."

Ike smiled, thankful that Pit was feeling better both physically and mentally. He kicked of his boots and continued to gently stroke Pit's back until he felt the angel fall asleep. "Ego amor vos." he whispered to the sleeping angel. "Ego amor vos."

(end chapter 12)


	13. Chapter 13

A New Heaven

Chapter 13

"Come on Pit! Is that the best that you've got?" Roy yelled as he charged, sword ready to swing.

"Bring it on Hothead!" Pit yelled in return as he readied himself. When Roy was upon him, he quickly flapped his wings, propelling him into the air.

Roy figured that he would do this so right as Pit was a few feet off the ground he lunged out and grabbed his ankle. This surprised Pit and caused him to loose his balance and fall right on top of Roy. The momentum carried them together, rolling in the grass, until they came to a stop. They slowly sat up, looked at each other, and simultaneously broke out laughing.

"I sure didn't see that coming!" Pit laughed.

"I didn't either!" laughed Roy as he stood. He then helped Pit to his feet. "Do you think you are ready for this afternoon? Ike is a tough fighter; you saw what he did to Falcon a few days ago."

"I think I am ready." he replied, "You saw what I did to Rob that same day."

Roy laughed, "I'll have to hand it to you Pit, you are definitely one of the quickest fighters here and that might give you an advantage over Ike. Where he is raw power, you are slippery speed."

Pit chuckled and started walking with Roy toward the mansion. It had been two weeks since the misunderstanding about Soren's kiss. He and Ike had actually since become closer than either could have imagined. Just thinking about Ike made a smile cross his lips.

"Poor Falcon." continued Roy, "he didn't see Ragnell until it was too late. Do you think Ike will be that tough on you?"

"We promised to fight as we normally would, but I certainly won't do anything that would seriously hurt him." Pit replied.

"Yeah, I heard him say pretty much the same thing." Roy said, "You two are going to wear each other out by trading face slaps. There are much more fun ways of wearing each other out you know."

"I know what you are talking about Roy" he said blushing slightly. "And before you ask, not yet."

"Why the hell not?" Roy exclaimed. "Don't you know that it's incredible?"

Pit's face was now a bright red. "We're just…taking our time, that's all." he stammered

"Pit, I am disappointed in you. Here you have a virtual sex god as a lover and you haven't even gone all the way yet." Roy said. "Against my better advice, you told me that you were going to let him bring it up"

"He is much more than a lover Roy." Pit interrupted.

"Haven't you given him any hints?" Roy asked, ignoring Pit. "You'd be surprised that just by grabbing his…"

"Roy!" Pit exclaimed as they arrived at the mansion and walked up the steps.

"Well?" he pressed.

Pit sighed, "One or two, but I don't think he got them, he was distracted by..."

"I know, by your sexy bod." Roy laughed as he opened the front door of the mansion for his friend.

…..

Ike has just lost another game of chess against his good friend Soren. "I just didn't see how you did that so fast!" he exclaimed.

Soren looked at Ike, his face showing no emotion. "Its all about predicting your opponents move before he even thinks about it. I knew eight moves ago that you would move your rook down to threaten my king." he said in his normal, soft voice.

"You are a genius Soren, a virtual genius." Ike said, sitting back in his seat. "I am glad that you decided to join us at the mansion."

Soren looked down. "Thanks, I only wish that some things would be different."

Ike looked at his friend. "Soren, you are one of my best friends and I love you like a brother." he started.

"Hey guys!" Link said as he strolled into the common room. "Oh, I see that Soren beat you again."

"Yeah, he is amazing," smiled Ike. "It was a no-brainer making him my tactician."

"Please…it's just a simple game." Soren said softly, not liking that he was the center of attention.

Pit and Roy walked into the room. "That was some workout!" exclaimed Roy as he plopped down onto the couch.

Pit walked straight up to Ike and put his arm around him. "Hello love." he said as he kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello back at ya." Ike returned as he hugged Pit from the side.

"Hey Soren, do you think that one day you could teach me this game?" Pit said, picking up a knight.

Soren looked at Pit. "Ike would be just as good of an instructor"

"Yeah," Pit giggled, "but you are so much better."

"Hey!" exclaimed Ike as he tickled Pit's ribs, making him squeal with laughter.

Soren stood up, a pained look on his face. "I have to go to my room now and pack for the trip."

Link watched Soren pass and walk out of the room. Biting his lower lip he stood. "Wait up Soren, maybe I can help." he said as he took off after the brooding mage.

"Wonder what that is about?" mused Roy as he continued to lounge on the couch.

"Did you finish packing?" Ike asked Pit as he started picking up the chess pieces.

"Yes, we are all ready to leave this afternoon after our match." Pit said, wings trembling excitedly. Not only was he excited to go somewhere he had never been before, but to go to Ike's homeland was especially thrilling to Pit.

"Speaking of that, let's go get a bite to eat before we duke it out." Ike said standing up. "You coming Roy?"

"Let me drag Marth away from packing his extensive toiletries collection and I'll meet you guys down there." joked Roy as he jumped to his feet.

…..

Pit silently slid his hand into Ike's as they walked down the corridor toward the dining hall. "I am so excited about going to your homeland." Pit said, breaking the silence. In truth, he was nervous about this afternoon's brawl. He couldn't see himself fighting the man he loved so much.

"You will love it. There are beautiful plains and forests all over, and the mercenaries are a good group." Ike responded.

They made it to the dining hall where they got a light lunch. While they were eating Soren and Link showed up, eventually followed by Roy and Marth. The conversation was centered around the trip they were embarking on after the match.

"Everything is set!" said Ike. "After the match we all get our stuff and make it to the transportation center. There we will be transported to the dimension where Crimea is. I made arrangements for us to be transported south of Melior. That way we can get a day or two of camping in before looking for the mercenary clan."

Everyone seemed to like the plan except Soren who remained quiet as he slowly ate his food.

…..

After everyone was through with their lunch they slowly made their way to the battle arena.

"It's about that time." Marth said to Ike as they approached the stands. "Good luck guys."

Roy and Link also chimed in with their well wishes as they broke off to get some seats.

Ike took Pit's hand in his and turned the youth to face him. "Go easy on me out there, okay?" he smiled as he gazed into Pit's deep blue eyes.

"I will if you will." Pit replied smiling. He then let go of Ike's hand and waved goodbye to his friends as he walked toward the staging area. Once he got there he took a deep breath and waited.

"WELCOME TO THE SMASH ARENA!" the voice boomed. "CONTESTANT ONE…IKE!"

Ike slowly walked up the stairs and waited for Pit to appear across the arena floor. "This is just another battle." he thought to himself. "Pit is a fighter just like I am, he can take this."

"CONTESTANT TWO…PIT!"

Pit looked at the stairs and then slowly ascended them until he was standing on the arena floor. Too distracted, he didn't do his customary grand entrance by descending from the sky. Looking across the arena floor at Ike he couldn't help but smile.

"3…2….1…GO!"

Pit snapped out of it, jumped and flew directly into the sky. Looking down he saw Ike staring up at him, Ragnell at the ready. With a determined look he started his twin blades spinning into the angel ring as he came down, right on top of Ike.

Ike saw this and dove away from the spinning blades. He then swung Ragnell around but Pit easily dodged the great blade.

Pit quickly unfastened his bow into twin blades and started slicing through the air as he approached Ike. He couldn't think about his opponent, he couldn't think…that this was Ike he was fighting. Seeing Ike's eyes immediately made him loose his concentration.

Ike was too busy dodging the flailing swords to realize that Pit was distracted. He hefted his sword and lunged through the swords, making contact with Pit. Immediately, he charged again.

Pit was flung a few feet back but easily recovered. He saw Ike charging him again so he spun swords in the angel ring again, this time right as Ike was upon him, making contact.

Ike was thrown several feet backward due to the spinning swords, quickly recovered and threw Ragnell into the air. Then jumping up to catch the mythic sword dove straight down onto Pit.

Pit was flung farther back across the arena floor and quickly got up. Then, taking aim, he started to unleash a volley of blazing blue arrows at Ike.

Ike was able to deflect some of the arrows, but they were coming so fast that many of them made contact, limiting his actions.

Pit saw this and charged, still firing arrow after arrow. Right as he was upon Ike he swung his bow, making contact with Ike's boot, tripping him. Jumping into the air he attempted a downward swing, but Ike had rolled away.

…..

"I can't believe what I am seeing," Marth said in shock. "They are not pulling any punches."

"I didn't think that they would," replied Roy who was sitting beside him. "Look at 'em go at each other!"

…..

Ike threw had just thrown Ragnell into the air again for his powerful down thrust, but Pit had seen this and jumped into the air. As he was coming up underneath Ike he quickly spun his swords, making contact and causing Ike to be flung far across the arena.

…..

"I love that move!" Link said excitedly. "I am just glad that he has never used it against me."

"Me too…" said a slightly stunned Roy.

…..

Pit landed and drew his bow, taking aim on Ike and again released a volley of arrows against he swordsman. He then ran toward Ike and spun his swords again in the angel ring, this cause Ike to be flung even further toward the side boundary.

…..

"Pit's winning!" exclaimed Link. "I wouldn't believe it unless I was seeing it!"

"Gods!" Roy exclaimed, "Look!" He pointed behind Pit where a smash ball had appeared. "If Pit gets that, it's all over!"

…..

Ike was still laying down on the ground, still reeling from the landing. Looking up he saw his opponent, he didn't see Pit, he didn't see his lover…he saw his opponent, and behind him was a smash ball.

Pit stood there panting, looking down at Ike. "Ike…" he thought to himself. "Get up…"

Ike suddenly threw Ragnell into the air over Pit and jumped. He grabbed the blade and instantly came down on the smash ball. Suddenly he was infused with power. His eyes were glowing and his ears were ringing.

Pit turned just in time to see a glowing Ike charging him. His eyes went wide and he felt himself flung high into the air. He tried to spread his wings but Ike was instantly there. Caught up in a flurry of blade swings and was totally helpless. Then Ike screamed out "GREAT AETHER!" and made the final blow.

Pit was flung down upon the arena floor in an explosion of aether fire and was immediately thrown all the way across the arena, smashing into the wall and sliding down unconscious.

(end chapter 13)


	14. Chapter 14

A New Heaven

Chapter 14

Seconds after it happened, reality set into Ike. "GODS!" he swore, running toward the opposite end of the field. He saw Pit laying unconscious at the base of the far wall, others already coming to his aid.

Pit was turned over by Zelda who started fanning him. "He's just knocked out." she said to nobody in particular. His eyes tightened up and slowly opened.

"Z..Zelda?" Pit said, blinking as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

Ike ran up and dropped to his knees. "Oh Pit…I am so sorry. I didn't know what came over me." Ike exclaimed, on the verge of sobbing.

Zelda helped Pit to sit up. "Are you going to be ok Pit?" she asked concerned.

Pit managed a wan smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks"

Zelda stood up and patted Ike on the shoulder. "Congratulations Ike. That victory was enough to get you Smash Champion of the season."

He looked up at her, a few tears starting to stream down his face. "I don't care about the championship right now. I could have seriously hurt Pit."

Zelda straightened herself up. "But you didn't. Sure you may have lost it out there Ike, but deep down you wouldn't have done anything to hurt him, and you know it."

Ike looked back at Pit who was sitting on his own now. "Ike…I'm fine." To prove his point he slowly stood up, even though it was apparent that his left ankle was hurting him.

"Go get yourself checked out at the med tent. From the looks of it you might have a sprain." Zelda said. "Oh Pit, tough luck on that smash ball. If it wouldn't have popped up, you would have had the victory. You sure did surprise a lot of us in the stands."

Pit smiled broadly at her. "Thanks Zelda."

Ike reached down and picked Pit up.

"Ike…" Pit giggled. "I can walk there."

"Not as long as I am around." Ike said, walking toward the tent. "I am sorry…I…don't know what came over me out there. Seriously, I could have really hurt you."

Pit's arm, which was draped around Ike's neck, tightened up and he laid his head down on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up Ike., he whispered. "I am fine."

Ike reached the medical tent where Doctor Mario had him set Pit down on the examination table. He then stepped back across the room and watched as the doctor removed Pit's sandal and examined his foot and ankle.

"Ike…" Roy exclaimed as he rushed in. "Is he OK? We saw you carrying him off."

"He's fine Roy, he was knocked out for a few seconds and now appears to just have a sprained ankle." Ike said as he sat down in a chair.

"Well, that's good." Roy breathed a sigh of relief. "That Great Aether smash you gave him flung him across the entire stadium. With his bird bones he is lucky he wasn't crushed."

Ike looked up at him. "You aren't helping Roy."

"Not helping what?" Roy asked as Link and Marth made their way in.

"Ike buried his face in his hands. "I could have seriously hurt him." he sobbed.

Link looked at Roy who looked at Marth. "Ike..." Marth started. "This is brawl. Injuries happen, but you know very well that Master Hand limits our powers here. Nobody can get seriously hurt."

"But that's just it. I DID hurt him!" Ike said into his hands.

"Ike…" it was Pit. Looking up he saw his angel standing in front of him.

"You did what any other warrior would have done; you did what it took to win." Pit said softly. "Look, I am fine" he then said as he slowly turned around.

Ike's eyes fell upon his ankle, which was bandaged up. Only Pit's toes poked out from the wrappings. He sighed, reached out and grabbed Pit into his lap. "I promise…I will never hurt you again." he whispered.

Pit smiled as he nuzzled his cheek against Ike's. "I know you won't hurt me Ike." he said softly. "You love me too much." He then lightly giggled and kissed Ike sweetly on the lips.

Roy leaned over to Link. "I told you they were gay." he whispered, making Link almost crack up laughing.

…..

It wasn't long before they were summoned out onto the Smash Arena's field for the presentation of awards. Pit won the award for quickest knock out; Link won for using the most smash balls; and Ike won for overall points, making him the Smash Champion. These awards not only came with the pride of winning and a trophy, but also a sizable monetary bonus. The ceremony greatly helped Ike calm down from the match.

"Pretty neat huh?" Pit asked as he limped back in line, a small trophy in his hand.

Ike smiled at him. "Just wait until next year, you might just win the smash championship."

Pit smiled broadly. "My goddess would be so proud." he said looking at Ike's large trophy.

The ceremony eventually concluded around mid afternoon with most brawlers sticking around, congratulating the winners and saying their goodbyes until the fall. Ike, Pit, Link, Roy, Marth and Soren all decided to get a head start so they quickly made their way to the mansion.

"What are you going to spend the money on?" Pit asked Link as the group walked from the stadium. Against Pit's wishes, Ike had insisted on giving him a piggy back ride so he wouldn't have to walk on his ankle.

"Not sure." Link replied. "I might put it aside for a rainy day. What about you?"

Pit giggled. "I don't know, I have never had money before. Do you want it?"

"I'll take it!" Roy piped up, just to be smacked on the back of the head by Marth.

Link laughed. "No Pit, you keep it. I am sure Ike will teach you all about money."

Pit smiled and laid his head down on top of Ike's shoulder and squeezed his neck lightly.

…..

After getting their camping supplies, which consisted of three tents, bedrolls and some rations; the group went down from the mansion to the transportation center which was located on the far end of the grounds.

"I hate going through the transporter." Roy whined.

"You could always stay behind." Marth said, chuckling.

"Not on your life Marth." Roy said seriously, "I have only been back for two weeks and I don't think I could take not being with you again."

Marth gave a slightly startled look before smiling warmly. He then put his arm around the young redhead walking by his side. "Every now and then Roy, you can be so irresistible."

Link was walking next to Soren, trying to get him talk about Crimea. Soren through was answering in short sentences and seemed a little uncomfortable to be getting attention.

Pit had insisted on walking and was limping slightly next to Ike. He was very excited about the trip, so thrilled that his wings would occasionally tremble slightly.

"Excited huh?" Ike asked quietly as they crossed the grounds.

"I am very excited! Crimea is a big part of you, and that means, that is it big part of me." Pit responded.

Ike smiled and leaned down. "I love you."

"I love you too" Pit whispered in reply, smiling broadly.

…..

The group eventually made it to the transportation center and walked in. The main room was essentially a large room with a round dais in the center. They were checked over, making sure that they were not taking anything from this dimension to Crimea. Then, after signing some forms, they were instructed to stand on the raised dais.

Pit squeezed Ike's hand tightly and closed his eyes. Ike responded by putting his arm around the youth and closed his eyes as well.

The device started up, a low humming sound was made, and then a shimmering curtain enveloped them. Then, without warning, they each felt themselves yanked forward, as if falling sideways. Suddenly, they were standing in a small clearing surrounded by incredibly tall trees.

Ike closed his eyes and smiled, breathing in the scent of the evergreen forest. "This is home to me." he said before he realized Pit's hand squeezing his rather hard. Looking down he saw Pit looking up and around with a panicked look on his face, his wings flat against his back and trembling

"Pit…what's wrong?" Ike asked concerned.

"I….I have never seen such tall trees." He stammered, looking up. "I can barely see the sky."

Ike got down on one knee and smiled. "Hey, down here."

Pit looked down and looked into Ike's eyes, a slight look of fear across his face.

"Are you worried because you can't see the sky?" Ike asked softly.

Pit looked around at everybody who was getting their equipment organized and spread out for easy carrying. He then looked back down at Ike and slightly nodded.

Ike smiled warmly. "You know I won't let anything happen to you, I know these woods like the back of my hand." he said softly so the others wouldn't hear. "We will be out the forest tomorrow and to Melior the day after."

Pit looked into Ike's eyes, a smile slowly crossed his face. "I know, I am being silly." he whispered while blushing.

Ike chuckled and stood back up. He then pulled him into a warm embrace. "No you are not; you just aren't used to not seeing the sky. You don't have anything to worry about"

Pit sighed and nuzzled his face against Ike's chest.

"Hey you guys, do you mind waiting until our tents are up before getting intimate?" Link said as he tightened his backpack strap.

Pit chuckled and looked up at Ike. "Sorry Link, I just sometime forget where I am when I am with him."

"You going to be okay?" Ike asked quietly as they broke off of their hug.

Pit looked back at the group and then back up into Ike's eyes. "Yes, I will be fine. Like you said, I will be with you." he said with a smile.

Ike looked at him and winked. He then turned to everybody else, "Ok, we are about 2 days south of Melior. We will be out of the forest by tomorrow afternoon."

Marth was looking around, hand on the pommel of his sword. "Are there any dangers in these woods?"

"No." answered Soren.

Everyone turned toward him, shocked that he spoke.

"I am familiar with these woods as well." he said quietly, walking around with eyes distant. "It wasn't far from here Ike…do you remember?"

Ike's smile faded slightly. "Yes Soren, I do. It was one of the best days of my life." he said with a serious face.

Soren quickly turned to look at Ike in surprise.

"It was the day that we met." Ike softly said. He then noticed the pained look on Soren's face. "Um…Soren is right." he continued, "There are no dangerous animals out in these woods. They contain an occasional squirrel or raccoon, but not much beyond that. Let's get going. If I remember correctly, there is a small stream that flows through these woods not too far ahead. We can make camp and get dinner going."

"Wait, before we go…" Soren said, walking up to Ike and Pit. "Let me take care of that ankle for you."

"I keep forgetting you can heal now." Ike said, smacking his forehead.

Soren got down on one knee and started to unwrap Pit's ankle. Once it was free of the bindings he gently took the swollen ankle and foot in his hand. Closing his eyes and chanting under his breath, a warm glow appeared around his hands.

Pit's eyes grew slightly before a smile appeared on his face. "It's gone! The pain is gone!" he exclaimed as Soren stood back up. "Thank you Soren!"

"I didn't want you to hold us up by limping." he quietly said as he walked away.

Ike rummaged through their bag and produced Pit's sandal. He then gave it to him and he promptly put it on.

"Feels perfect!" he said, testing it with his weight.

Ike picked up his and Pit's bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's be off."

….

For the remainder of the afternoon the group made their way through the forest, talking about pretty much everything and taking in the beauty of the forest. Ike made it a point to describe the mercenaries to the group, telling them about each of the members in as much detail as he could. He also was happy that Pit had calmed down a lot and seemed to be enjoying himself. The angel was asking a multitude of questions about everything from what type of trees there were to the various animals that inhabited the woods.

Eventually they came to a section of the woods where the trees were a little less dense and the early evening sky could be seen. As Ike had said, a small stream was flowing nearby.

"This looks like a decent place to set up camp." said Link, looking around.

"I agree. Let's set up here." said Ike, looking around.

"Roy and I shall look for some firewood." said Marth. He and Roy then started to walk around, scouring the forest floor for wood.

"Hey Soren…Pit, maybe you two can help me and Ike get the tents setup." Link said as he started assembling the poles for the tents.

Pit smiled, glad that he could help while Soren seemed to be distant in his thoughts. Link tried to engage him on some conversation but found that the mage would much rather keep to himself. This didn't stop Link as he followed Soren around, spacing the tents out.

Pit stayed next to Ike and helped him thread poles through loops in the canvas. When the four were done, three nice two-man tents were standing in a triangle formation. Ike started creating a small pit for a fire while Link and Soren unpacked some cooking utensils and rations.

"WOW, impressive!" exclaimed Roy as he and Marth walked back into the campsite, arms full of small branches. He then walked over and expertly started constructing the limbs for the fire.

Before long, Link had cooked a rather good meal for the six of them. Afterward, they lounged around the fire talking.

"That was very good Link." Pit said as he laid down on the forest floor with his head in Ike's lap. Ike responded by looking down and smiling. He then found himself absentmindedly running his fingers through Pit's hair.

"I agree." Marth said. He and Roy were sitting side-by-side, occasionally exchanging whispers.

Link sat back and leaned back on his arms. "Thank you, guys. It's been a while since I have been in a good forest like this."

Soren had been very quiet and decided to take out a small book.

The six of them exchanged conversation while the evening wore on. Eventually the fire was the only source of illumination.

"I can see some stars" Pit said quietly, looking up from Ike's lap. "I wonder if they are the same stars as in Sky World."

Ike looked down and gently caressed Pit's cheek causing the angel to close his eyes and sigh.

"I am going to go to bed now." Soren said, standing up. "I don't want to be falling asleep while walking tomorrow."

"Sounds like a great idea!" Roy said, also standing.

The six went to their respective tents, Roy with Marth, Link with Soren, and Ike with Pit. They agreed that whoever got up first would wake everybody, as long as the sun was out.

…..

Pit sat back on their bedroll. "I am having a great time Ike." he said softly. I have never been camping before." Pit said reaching down and taking off his sandals. He lightly rubbed his left foot and ankle. "Soren is amazing."

Ike sat down and removed his boots as well. "Yeah, he is a wonderful person to have as a friend." He then removed his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers.

Seeing how Ike was undressing, Pit decided to undress down to his black shorts. Then, seeing Ike lay on his back, he quickly laid down in his favorite position, on his side with his head on Ike's chest.

"I don't think Soren likes me." he said as he lightly rubbed Ike's leg with his foot.

"What makes you say that?" Ike asked, running his hand up and down Pit's back.

"Every time you and I do something, he leaves." Pit responded. He then relaxed his wings so they were partially open.

Ike sighed. "He is just having a very hard time letting go of the past. I need to have another talk with him. Don't worry about him." he said softly as he ran his fingers through Pit's feathers.

Pit sighed. "I love when you do that"

Ike laid there, enjoying the feel of Pit's bare chest against his own and the softness of the milky white feathers playing between his fingers. He then heard something. It sounded like a soft moan. He then heard it again, this time followed by a small series of quiet grunts. "Gods, they are at it again." he said softly.

Pit raised his head, his excellent eyesight seeing Ike's eyes open, staring blankly at the top of the tent. "Ike…" he started.

"Yeah?"

Swallowing he took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Would you want to do that with me?"

(end chapter 14)


	15. Chapter 15

A New Heaven

Chapter 15

Ike was quiet for a while. "Pit…I don't know…I mean, do you think you are ready for that?"

Pit climbed on top of Ike, straddling him and leaned down. Through the darkness his lips found Ike's and he kissed him passionately. He then slowly slipped out his tongue and licked Ike's lips through the kiss.

Ike responded by embracing him tightly, being careful of his wings. As usual, the very feel and taste of Pit's lips and kiss was making Ike's head swim. His tongue found Pit's as he kept the kiss alive.

Pit eventually broke off the kiss. "I know that what it means to do it…and I know that you would never hurt me." he whispered. "I have already given you my heart and my soul, now I want to give you my body."

Ike reached down and lightly rubbed Pit's backside over his shorts. "Pit, I love you so much." he whispered. He then trailed his fingers up Pit's back and between his wingroots, making the youth quiver. "I was just afraid of pushing you too far and too fast."

Pit giggled. "Is that what has been keeping you from doing anything? Oh Ike…" he kissed Ike again. "Remember when I promised to tell you if you were doing something I didn't like? Well, I can't think of anything that we do together that I don't love." he said quietly. He then paused and whispered, "I want to take it to the next level."

In the dim light of the dying fire outside the tent, Ike could barely make out the outline of the angel straddling his waist. "You are so wonderful." Ike whispered. His hands felt their way back to Pit's shorts, but this time he snaked his hands inside, feeling his soft cheeks.

Pit giggled as he ground his groin against Ike's "I can tell you like the idea."

Ike laughed lightly. He then hooked his fingers in Pit's shorts and slowly pushed then down. Pit helped him and before long he was laying naked in Ike's arms.

Ike ran his fingers lightly up and down Pit's back and bare backside. He then embraced his gently and rolled him over so he was on his back.

Pit reached out and started pushing Ike's boxers down as well. He then reached up and found Ike's hardness. Gently encircling it with his fingers he slowly stroked it a few times. "Ike…I am new to this." he said with a hint of nervousness. "What do I need to do?"

Ike leaned in and found his lips and gave him a sweet kiss. "Pit…my love. I will show you what it is to make love. Lay back and enjoy." Ike uncovered the youth entirely and slowly made his way a few feet to the other end of the tent to get something from their bag.

Pit sighed as he relaxed his body, putting both arms above his head. He heard Ike rummaging through their traveling bag until he rejoined him on the bed roll.

"I wish I could see you." Ike said softly. "But this way, we will have to go totally by touch."

Pit smiled in the dark and reached up, gently caressing Ike's cheek.

"I want you to promise me. If anything hurts too much, let me know." Ike whispered. "It might feel a little uncomfortable at first."

"I promised." Pit responded, running his hands down Ike's chest.

Ike gently grabbed Pit's legs at the knees and slowly pushed them up. Pit figured out what he was doing and reached down, grabbing behind his knees, making himself totally exposed.

Ike reached down and found Pit's erection. "Excited huh?" he whispered.

"I have wanted this for a while." Pit breathed as he felt Ike gently pump his hardness a few times.

Ike let go of Pit's penis and made his way down to his smooth sack. He gently fondled it before going further down.

Pit gasped slightly when he felt Ike gently circle his hole. Then Ike put something cold on it, making him jump slightly.

"Sorry, I should have warned you, this is a little cold." Ike said

"What is it?"

"It is a lubricant. Without it, sex would not be nearly as enjoyable." Ike responded. "I need to get you ready for me. Let me know if this hurts"

Pit closed his eyes and felt one of Ike's fingers make its way into him. It didn't hurt at all, in fact when his finger was all the way in, it made contact with something inside that made him gasp loudly and his eyes pop open. The feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt.

Ike knew he had made contact with the youth's prostate by the response he gave. Smiling, he gently rubbed his finger against the sensitive spot until Pit was squirming and whimpering. He then slowly withdrew his finger. "Feeling good so far?"

"Yeah!" Pit said between gasps. "That felt incredible!"

Ike put a little more lubricant on his fingers and this time slowly inserted two into the youth.

Pit felt some pressure, but Ike was going slowly so there was no pain. He tightened his grip on his legs as he felt Ike's fingers make it all the way into him.

Ike held his fingers there for a while, feeling a tight warmth around his digits. He was glad that Pit wasn't displaying any signs of discomfort. Eventually he withdrew his fingers and poured a little more lubricant on his hand. He liberally coated his own erection and moved a little forward into position. "Are you ready?"

Pit swallowed. "Yeah, I'm ready." he whispered as he closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect.

Ike put his erection at Pit's entrance and then gently pushed forward but felt resistance. "Relax my love…relax"

Pit relaxed his muscles and then felt the tip of Ike's penis pop into him. He gasped, not from pain, but from surprise.

"You ok?" Ike instantly asked.

Pit smiled. "Yeah…I feel fine. It doesn't hurt at all."

"Good" responded Ike. He then slowly pushed a little more into the youth beneath him. Before he knew it, he was all the way inside of Pit. "I'm all the way in." he whispered.

"At last" Pit sighed, "I am finally one with you."

Ike leaned down onto his arms and found Pit's lips, kissing him passionately.

Letting go of his legs, Pit wrapped them around Ike's waist and locked his ankles together. He then reached up, embracing his warrior tightly.

Ike broke off the kiss and looked at Pit, barely making out his face. "I love you so much Pit." he whispered. He then slowly started thrusting in and out of Pit.

"This feels so good…I love you too!" Pit responded, moaning quietly.

Ike reached up and caressed Pit's face gently with his fingers, feeling his soft and warm skin. He started thrusting slightly faster into his angel, making him lightly grunt with each thrust.

Pit was starting to feel the familiar surges of pleasure that he knew would end in a wonderful orgasm. His hands were rubbing Ike's shoulders and arms, it was like he couldn't touch him enough.

"You feel so good" Ike said quietly. He moved his position slightly so he was more on top of Pit and started thrusting slightly faster.

Pit gasped and moaned loudly as Ike was hitting that inner sensitive spot deep within him. "Ike!" he exclaimed, breathing hard.

"Shhhh…" Ike said, laughing slightly. He kept deep thrusting, grunting with each one, making the youth beneath him squirm.

"So good…feels so good…" Pit gasped between thrusts. The feelings were growing. His pulse was racing and he felt his fingers dig into Ike's back. "Almost…there…" he whimpered.

Ike was also on the edge. The incredible feelings that were surging through his body were almost too much for him. He then felt Pit stiffen up beneath him and moan loudly. The tight pressure on his erection increased as Pit climaxed.

Pit's eyes were clamped shut tightly as immense wave after wave of ecstasy spread throughout his entire body. He grabbed Ike tightly as he orgasmed, shooting his seed between their sweaty bodies, gasping loudly with each blissful release.

The feeling of Pit's orgasm was too much for Ike. Three powerful thrusts later, he too was hit with a tremendous orgasm. He thrust hard and held it as he shot his seed deep into his angel. Leaning down, he tried to kiss Pit passionately, but they were both breathing hard. He ended up resting his face next to Pit's while they slowly came down to a blissful afterglow.

"Ike…Oh Ike…" Pit breathed. "I have never...felt so…good before. I love you so much!"

Ike raised his head and looked down, barely making out Pit's features in the darkness. "I love you too my angel."

After a while, Ike slowly withdrew and sat back. He then felt around until he found his shirt.

Pit was still laying on his back, not believing the feelings he had just experienced. He then felt Ike gently wiping up his groin and stomach. "I guess I kind of made a mess." he chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

Laughing slightly, Ike finished cleaning him up. "I don't care about messes, what I care about is you. You aren't in any pain are you?"

"Not at all" Pit said quietly as he slowly sat up. "My wings are a little sore, you were pressing me pretty hard into the ground."

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do for them?" Ike asked concerned.

"Yes, there is, but you have to lay down first." Pit replied. When he heard Ike move around and lay down, he assumed his favorite position. Spreading his wings wide he then relaxed them, partially draping Ike with one.

Already knowing what to do, Ike started lightly running his fingers through the soft feathers.

Pit sighed, nuzzling his cheek against Ike's chest. "I love you Ike…you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Ike ran his finger between Pit's wingroots. "I love you too Pit…" he started, but stopped when he figured that the angel was asleep. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep as well.

(end chapter 15)


	16. Chapter 16

A New Heaven

Chapter 16

Ike's eyes shot open. His brow was slightly covered in sweat and he was trembling slightly. Next to him lay his sleeping angel, the subject of his nightmare. It seemed so real.

Slowly he sat up, trying to clear his mind. That's when he heard a slight noise outside. Taking a peek he saw Link in the pre-dawn light getting things ready for breakfast. Looking back at Pit he smiled, the youth was curled up on his side with one of his wings wrapped around him. He couldn't resist touching him so he gently ran his fingers through the silky smoothness of his coppery hair. Pit sighed in his sleep and nuzzled closer to the pillow.

Ike smiled and turned to leave the tent when he realized that he was still naked. Laughing to himself he quietly got dressed and made his way from the tent.

"Good morning." Link said quietly while getting a small fire going.

"Morning, Link." Ike responded. He stood and walked the perimeter of their campsite. "Looks like we had visitors last night." he said, noticing a small pair of footprints in the dirt.

"Three raccoons, four deer and a skunk." replied Link, slicing away at a loaf of bread. "I think one of the deer was with fawn."

Ike looked down at a pair of tracks, "It amazes me how you can do that. It's a shame that they are gone, I would have loved for Pit to have seen a deer."

Link smiled. "That's if he is over what you showed him last night."

Ike's smiled faded slightly. "Were we that loud?"

Link chuckled, "Just a little. It didn't wake Soren up if that's what you are worried about. Besides, Roy and Marth were louder."

"Good. I am not sure how he would take it." Ike said turning to the elf, leaning closer. "I notice that you have taken a liking to him." he whispered.

Link's face got red. "What do you mean?"

Ike chuckled. "Trust me Link, you are going through the same thing I went through a few months ago. Believe me, the hardest part is admitting it to yourself."

Link sat back and sighed. "The problem is, he keeps everything closed up and to himself. He and I are basically…." Link stopped when the flap to Marth and Roy's tent opened and Marth emerged.

"Good morning." he said stretching. He was dressed in his customary blue outfit and had his sword at his side. He was followed by Roy was also was affixing his sword to his belt.

"Morning guys. Sleep well?" Link chuckled.

"We would have, but Ike and Pit were making too much noise." Roy said with a grin.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ike said, blushing a deep red.

"Sure you don't. That's why your face is redder than my hair." Roy snickered.

"Roy, leave them alone" chided Marth. "Whatever happens between him and Pit is nobody's business but their own."

"I'm just sayin…" Roy started.

"Good morning Soren" Ike interrupted, praying to change the subject.

Soren had just emerged from his tent and was making his way toward the group. "Good morning." he said quietly, his face showing no emotion.

"I'm going to go wake up Pit." Ike said. "I'd like to get things underway as soon as we can." He walked over to the tent, ducked down and went inside. There he saw Pit sitting on the bedroll lacing up his sandals.

"Good morning!" Pit exclaimed, smiling.

Ike made his way over and embraced him in a loving hug. "Good morning love. How do you feel?"

Pit giggled slightly, "I feel great!"

"I mean…back there…" Ike patted Pit's backside.

"OH!" Pit said, laughing slightly. He then kissed his lover sweetly on the cheek, "I am perfectly fine, even back there."

"Good," said Ike. "Sometimes the first time can be a little painful after…"

"You were very gentle with me." Pit assured Ike. "You were wonderful!" He then embraced Ike in another hug. "I hear everybody out there. Maybe we should join them or they will start to think we are doing something naughty." He chuckled, putting his twin blades into his belt.

Ike laughed and together with Pit made his way out of the tent.

…..

Link served a good breakfast while everyone talked about what was going to happen today. When everybody was done Ike stood up and asked for everybody's attention. "Today we might run across some of the citizens of Crimea. If we do, they might be more than a little alarmed. You see, Pit here might get confused with being a member of the Heron Tribe."

"The what?" Link asked.

Ike went on to describe the Heron tribe as part of the Laguz race and how there are others, such as the Raven and the Hawk. Everybody listened intently as Ike described the features of each tribe. He told of how all but a handful of the Heron were wiped out in the Serenes massacre.

"That will be different," Roy said. "Pit is the only winged person I have ever seen."

There is no guarantee that we will see any laguz, just be wary that Pit might attract quite a bit of attention." Ike replied.

"Would it help if I were to hide my wings?" Pit asked somberly, flattening his wings against his back.

Everyone immediately disagreed. "That would be stupid." exclaimed Roy. "Who cares if they stare! No friend of mine is going to hide because how he looks."

"I agree." Marth interjected. "You will not need to hide. If you feel at all uncomfortable, let one of us know."

Pit looked around at everybody and smiled. When he looked at Soren his smiled faded slightly.

Soren was looking right at him. "I agree with them too Pit. It wouldn't be right to hide you." he said softly.

"Thanks Soren" Pit said quietly. He then looked at everybody. "Thank you all."

As they were breaking down their camp, Ike went on to describe the rest of the laguz tribes and how rare they were in Crimea. "Today we will come out of the forest and by tomorrow, we will be in Melior." he said smiling.

…..

The group started their trek northward. Ike, and even Soren to a degree, pointed out various parts of the forest as they walked. Link was always the first to spot evidence of a particular animal from the deer rubs on some saplings to a family of beavers in a nearby river. Ike was extremely happy that everyone was enjoying themselves. Even Soren seemed to be at ease as he was openly talking with everyone. Pit was being his chirpy self, walking slightly ahead to investigate something and then ask a multitude of questions.

Around mid day, the trees began to clear as they transitioned into the plains that made up the heart of Crimea. Ike went on to tell them about the past history of Crimea including the war against Daein. "It was the saddest period in my country's history, but now Queen Elincia is on the throne and tomorrow night, we will be in Crimea Castle."

Pit was glad to be out of the trees and into the open where he was delighted to see bright, blue skies. His spirits immediately rose when he saw flocks of birds flying high overhead. He wanted to jump up and take flight, but he realized how unfair that would be, so he didn't say anything.

Toward late afternoon they came to an area with some gentle sloping hills. They were covered in short, green grass with scatterings of wildflowers. As they came to the top of a larger hill they stopped and looked in awe. From this location they would see in all directions for miles and at the bottom lay a small lake with a few trees growing around.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Link looking around. "

"This is my favorite place in all of Crimea. If you look over there, you can barely make out Melior" he pointed out.

"I can't see it…" complained Roy, squinting.

"I can see it just fine. I can almost make out a castle on a hill." Pit piped up.

Roy turned and glared at Pit. "Well, we all can't have the eyes of an eagle can we?" Roy laughed.

"That would be Crimea Castle" Ike smiled. He then looked around, "I think we should camp here tonight."

Everybody agreed and started getting the camp set up. Marth and Roy started working on the tents; Soren assisted Link in getting the fire pit dug and the supplies ready to cook supper and Ike looked over their rations.

"Hey Ike, I am going to go get some firewood." Pit said, spreading his wings.

"Be careful." Ike cautioned. "Don't fly too high."

Pit chuckled as he took off skyward with a single flap of his wings. He flew back toward the forest where he could find more firewood. The hike was extremely fun and exciting, but for Pit, nothing equaled flying. On the way he decided to have some fun so he decided to fly higher. He eventually flew so high that he could barely make out a pale blue strip of water on the horizon.

…..

"You sound like a mother." Soren quietly said to Ike as they started dividing up portions for supper.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked.

Soren shrugged. "The way you told him to be careful and to not fly too high. It just sounded like something a mother would tell their child."

Ike stopped. "I didn't mean it that way…"

"I know" interrupted Soren. "I know what he means to you Ike." He sat down on the ground, looking at Ike. "I understand now what is and what is not going to happen. You and Pit are going to have a wonderful life together. Anyone can see that. That's the end of the story."

"You are wrong." a voice said. Soren and Ike spun their heads around.

"That's not the end of the story Soren." Link said, sitting down across from them.

"What would you know about it?" Soren asked in an offended tone.

"I might know a little more than you give me credit for." Link said. "To start with I know that yeah, Ike and Pit are so in love that they would literally die without each other."

Soren's eyes narrowed as he glared at Link.

"I also know that you are a like a brother to Ike. He loves you more than you know." Link continued.

"Link…" Ike started.

"No Ike, I think that he needs to hear this. It is something that is right in front of his face but still chooses not to see." Link said, raising his voice. "We know what you are going through..."

"You don't know anything!" Soren yelled, making Marth and Roy stop setting up the tents and stare.

"I don't?" Link yelled back. "I don't know what its like to grow up an orphan, to be ostracized because you are different, to grow up alone and feeling unloved. I don't know that?" Link stood up and was trembling with emotion. "You are so wrong Soren! You and I have a lot more in common that you know. You are just choosing not to open your beautiful eyes and see for yourself!" He stopped and continued to glare at Soren. "Maybe Ike doesn't have feelings for you like he does for Pit…but maybe someone else does." He then quickly walked away, wiping his eyes.

Soren was staring at the freshly dug fire pit, a tear falling down his face.

"Soren…" Ike started.

"Please Ike…please just…leave me alone." Soren whispered, full of emotion.

Ike slowly got to his feet. "He's right you know. Maybe its time to live for the future instead of dying in the past." he said quietly as he walked away, leaving the mage staring at the ground.

(end chapter 16)


	17. Chapter 17

A New Heaven

Chapter 17

Pit was having a great time. He was at an extreme elevation doing loops and rolls, shouting with glee. He stopped to hover when, using his excellent eyesight, he saw some movement some distance away. Looking closer it appeared to be a person with wings, flying at a low altitude. _Wow…a Laguz!_ Pit thought to himself. He smiled and dove toward the unsuspecting flyer. _He has brown wings, that means he is a Hawk Tribe member…I think._

As he flew closer in the flyer's blind spot he saw him slow down and hover slightly, as if looking for something beneath the trees. Then suddenly, the flyer transformed and morphed into a large brown bird.

Pit's eyes grew wide. Ike had told them that Laguz could transform but he had no idea they would be this large.

The hawk flapped his huge wings once and pushed his talons in front of him as if to grab something. All of a sudden, a large net shot up from the trees, ensnaring the bird and causing him to fall to the ground with a resounding thud.

Pit quickly dove for the nearest tree cover and landed on a branch. Voices were coming from nearby, where the bird had landed.

"Looks like we caught you this time Alger. You won't be hunting humans this evening." a female voice said.

"Damn you human…damn you all!" Pit heard a male voice yell. "If it's not me, it will be another of my kind that will slowly hunt you down!"

Pit slowly flew from tree to tree until he saw the female standing over the fallen flyer, who had transformed back and was still wrapped up in the net. She was tall with rusty colored hair, and appeared to be in charge. At her side was an impressive sword resting in its sheath. He then saw some others come out from the trees, there were five in total standing around the entrapped flyer with bows drawn.

"What shall we do with him Zyra?" one of the men asked.

"We need to take him to Nados to stand trial, to be made an example of." she answered as she knelt down by the Hawk. "What happened Alger?" she asked softly. "You used to be a sensible Hawk."

The trapped chose not to answer, he just laid there, wrapped in netting, breathing hard.

Pit watched all of this from his perch in the tree. It wasn't until the hunter was right upon him that he sensed someone behind him. Turning quickly, he saw a man on the ground, pointing an unusual shaped bow up at him. Quickly he separated his bow into twin swords at the same time the hunter shot at him. A net spread out, meaning to engulf him, but his blades easily cut through it.

"We got another!" the hunter yelled.

Suddenly all eyes were on Pit in the tree. He quickly flew down onto the ground, fastening his bow on the way and started to slowly twirl it around in his hand, ready to make his angel ring.

"Don't touch him!" Zyra yelled as she laid eyes on Pit. The hunters backed up with bows drawn. "Put your weapons away, he is a Heron!" They immediately obeyed her command and whispered among themselves. "We mean you no harm." she said as she slowly walked toward him. She then took a closer look at him. "You don't look like a Heron, your wings are shorter and you have brown hair." She then realized that he had a bow in his hands. "And you have a weapon."

Pit stared at her and the hunters. "I am not of the Heron Tribe. Why are you hunting the Hawk Tribe?"

"Run!" the trapped flyer shouted at Pit. "They only mean to capture you!"

Pit stopped twirling his blade. "I am not Laguz. Why are you hunting his kind?" he repeated.

"Alger is part of a small group of Hawk Tribe that is refueling an old hatred. They enjoy hunting humans, picking them off where they stand." Zyra said, still staring at Pit in amazement.

Pit looked at the trapped flyer. "Is this true?"

"If you have any pride left for your race you would fight or clear out!" Alger shouted at Pit.

"Is it true?" Pit repeated, "Do you hunt and kill humans?" his question was met with silence.

"Are you a cross breed between Hawk and Heron?" Zyra asked, pressing the issue.

"I am not Laguz," Pit repeated, "I am not even from Tellius." He was glad that he remembered the name of the continent from Ike's descriptions. "I am here with some companions from another dimension."

"Are your companions far from here?" Zyra asked.

"They aren't too far away." Pit replied cautiously.

She turned and faced the hunters. "Men, prepare Alger for transportation. We will deliver him to the authorities in Nados." She then turned to Pit. "I wish I had more time to get to know you…" she said, pausing.

"Pit, my name is Pit." he said.

"My name is Zyra, I am the leader of the forest rangers. As you can see, we take our job rather seriously." she said proudly.

"We will be in Melior tomorrow, perhaps we will meet again." Pit said. He then spread his wings, jumped up and took flight. Once airborne he looked down and saw the hunters melt into the sparse woods. It was then that he realized that he needed to get some firewood. Quickly he dove down and gathered a nice armful and flew full speed toward the campsite.

…..

Ike was pacing back and forth.

"I am sure he is OK." Marth said eating a piece of bread.

"He has been gone far too long in a land he is not familiar with." Ike said, looking skyward.

"It hasn't really been that long has it?" Roy asked as he lounged on the ground leaning against Marth.

"It sure seems it." Ike said. "Wait! There he is!"

Pit flew in and gracefully landed. "Sorry I took so long." he said laying the firewood down. He saw that someone else had also gathered some and a small fire was going.

"What happened?" asked a concerned Ike, walking up to him and embracing him. "I was worried."

Pit smiled and hugged his lover back. He then proceeded to tell them about his encounter with the Hawk Tribe member and how small bands were hunting humans.

Ike's eyes widened. "This can not be tolerated. I will have to see what Elencia is doing to ward these attacks off."

Pit looked around at the group. Marth and Roy were huddled together as normal, but Soren was nowhere to be found and Link was somberly staring into the flames. "What happened?" he softly asked Ike.

"I'll tell you later. Here, get something to eat."

Everyone ate in relative quietness. Marth and Roy eventually excused themselves to go to bed. They assured everyone that sleep was the main thing on the agenda. Ike stood and motioned Pit to follow him into their tent.

"Ike, what happened while I was gone?" Pit asked again.

Ike told him everything that had transpired between Link and Soren as he sat on the bedroll, removing his boots.

Pit sat next to him. "Hopefully a good nights rest will refresh everyone." he said softly, removing his sandals.

They both got down to their underwear and laid together, Pit's head on Ike's chest.

"I hope that everything is OK between Soren and Link." Pit whispered.

"Me too Pit…me too." Ike replied.

…..

Pit was the first to wake. His face was still nestled against Ike's bare chest and their legs were intertwined. Smiling to himself he nuzzled against Ike's chest and tried to go back to sleep. After a while he gave up and decided to get up so he carefully slid off of Ike, grabbed his bow and made his way out of the tent. He noticed a hint of light on the horizon as he walked barefoot through the dewy grass. Looking around he saw something on the ground near where the fire was. He walked up and saw Soren asleep on the ground. "Poor Soren…" he thought. Turning, he went back into his tent, grabbed a spare blanket and walked back to Soren. Kneeling down he covered Soren who responded by grabbing the blanket in his sleep and sighing. He stood and walked back to the top of the hill. Although it was just barely light, Pit's excellent eyes could see things extremely well. He twirled his bow in his hand a few times and then decided to go through some moves.

Ike's eyes shot open. He turned to see he was alone. "Pit…" he said softly. "No…" Sitting up he cleared his mind. He was breathing heavy and was sweating. _Another one,_ he thought. _Red…why red?_ Reaching down he pulled his pants and boots on and then grabbed a shirt. He then made his way out of he tent and noticed Soren asleep, curled up with a blanket. Looking around, he eventually saw Pit going through some defensive moves with his bow on top of the hill.

Ike walked up and stood in awe at Pit's moves. Not only was the angel wearing only his tight black shorts, but his moves were so graceful and purposeful.

"Oh, good morning." Pit said when he noticed Ike. He walked up Ike and hugged him tightly.

Ike responded by gently petting the back of Pit's head as it nuzzled against his chest.

Pit broke off the hug and looked up at Ike. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Ike smiled. "No, you didn't. How long have you been out here?"

"Not long. I couldn't sleep any more and I wanted to do a little practicing."

"You were looking amazing." Ike said smiling. "I have never seen you practice so slowly before."

Pit broke off the hug and backed up a few paces. "It sometimes helps to slow everything down and concentrate on the details. Watch this…" he said slowly rotating his bow.

Ike could see every finger on Pit's hands move in total unity. "Amazing, but have you ever used that in battle?"

Pit giggled. "Here, I will do it normal speed now." He then narrowed his eyes and instantly spun the bow into his angel ring.

Ike was standing about ten feet away but could still feel the air pressure generated by the rapidly moving blades. "That's wonderful!" he exclaimed.

Pit stopped the rotation and smiled. He then spread his wings and took off slightly. "I'm going to do a little morning flying."

Ike's smile faded slightly. "Can you stay around here?"

Pit giggled. "Oh Ike!" he landed in front of Ike and hugged him tightly. He then took off into the morning light.

Ike walked back to the campsite where Soren was sitting up, looking at the blanket. He looked up at Ike and then averted his eyes.

"Soren…" Ike said

Soren gazed up at Ike, a confused look upon his face. He then stood and looked him in the eyes. "Have I really been acting that foolish?" he softly asked.

Ike smiled and put an arm around him. "Acting foolish is my job, remember? You are the cool and collected one." he chuckled.

Soren smiled slightly at Ike's joke. "I think I need to have a talk with someone." he said. "Thank you Ike. You have been a wonderful brother to me." Raising his head, he gave Ike a kiss on the cheek. He then went to the tent he and Link were sharing and went inside.

Ike decided to get breakfast going and before long Marth and Roy emerged. Eventually Soren and Link came out of their tent as well. Ike noticed that Link wasn't pouting and Soren wasn't sulking so hopefully they had a good talk. Ike began distributing breakfast, keeping an eye to the sky.

"Wait for me…" Pit said walking up to the group, fully dressed.

Ike spun his head, looked back at the sky, and then back at Pit. He then cracked up laughing.

(end chapter 17)


	18. Chapter 18

A New Heaven

Chapter 18

The group made their way down the hills and onto the flat farmland that surrounded the city of Melior. They saw various crops of wheat, cotton and corn as they continued their trek. An occasional farmer would stop his work and watch awestruck as the group would pass.

"We do seem to attract attention." Link noted as they walked.

"You are forgetting that Ike is a hero in Crimea," Soren said as he walked next to Link. "If it weren't for him and his band of mercenaries, Crimea likely would have fallen to the armies of Daein."

"Not to mention featherbrains here stands out like a sore thumb." piped up Roy.

Pit shot him a sideways glance and sighed. "I think maybe I should cover them up."

"No!" Ike said. "I didn't bring my best friends to my homeland just to have them hide. So people will stare…let them. Take Roy for example, people stare at him all the time."

"They just can't get over my good looks." Roy said, fixing his collar.

"I think he was talking about the fact that you look like a court jester." Marth said, chuckling.

Everyone laughed, including Roy. Ike's spirits couldn't be higher. He was visiting his homeland with his best friends.

Looking over at Pit, he saw his angel talking to Link as they walked. He smiled as he thought about the other night, how they had finally made love. The intensity of the moment was amazing as they physically and mentally had became one.

"Hey, Ike…look!" Roy exclaimed, interrupting Ike's thoughts.

Looking to where Roy was pointing Ike saw a wide swath of land with crops on either side.

"That's the main road to Melior!" Ike exclaimed. "We're almost there!"

They got on the road and continued walking, this time at a faster pace.

"Excited?" Pit asked as he fell in pace next to Ike.

Ike looked down at his angel and smiled. "More than you know, Pit. Crimea is the second most important place in the world to me. I am very excited. I can't wait to introduce all of you guys to the mercenaries."

Pit smiled at Ike, "I can't wait!" he exclaimed. He thought for a minute. "Ike, if Crimea is the second most important place in the world to you, what is the first?"

Ike smiled down at Pit. "That would be your heart," he said softly.

Pit looked up at him and got a little teary eyed. "I love you." he whispered as he gave the mercenary a side hug.

"I love you too." Ike said quietly, continuing to walk with Pit under his arm.

It wasn't long until they saw the looming walls of Melior in the distance. Their pace seemed to quicken as they got closer. Eventually they could see the main gate, stationed with a pair of armed guards. As they approached, the guards looked at one another and tentatively approached the group, signaling for them to stop.

"Who requests entry into the city of Melior?" one of the guards asked.

Ike was about to answer when the other guard cut in. "Cut it Dave, that's Sir Ike, hero of Crimea!" the solder said with a salute. The other soldier saluted as well.

"Sir Ike?" Roy whispered to Marth.

"Shhhh!" Marth hissed in reply.

"Good afternoon, caption," Ike said grandly. "My companions and I require mounts for travel through the streets of the grand city of Melior."

One of the guards quickly saluted and ran off. The other saluted again, "Of course, sir. Please follow me."

They were led through the gates and to a side building. "Please wait here, I shall ensure only the finest horses for you and your companions." the captain said, saluting smartly before running out of the building.

"He's a good fellow…" Link said smiling. "How big is Melior?" he asked looking out the window.

"It's the largest city in this part of Tellius. By taking horses we will be able to make it to the castle by late afternoon." Ike said as he looked out the window with Link.

Pit walked up next to him and motioned him to lean down. "Ike…I have never ridden a horse before." he whispered.

Ike smiled and kissed his forehead. "Not to worry, you will ride with me." he said reassuringly. He noticed that Pit relaxed at this. "You will be just fine."

"Of course I will, I'll be with you." Pit smiled up at him.

The captain walked back in and requested they follow him. He led them to a small group of horses. "These are the best in these stables. Take your pick sirs."

Roy and Marth both picked the largest stallions and immediately mounted them.

Link picked a smaller chestnut mare and then offered her to Soren. "She's an older girl, sweet and calm. Here, you take her."

Soren looked at Link a little surprised and then smiled slightly. "Thank you, Link."

Link smiled back before turning to pick another one for himself. He hopped on, immediately leaning down and rubbing the horse's neck, talking to it soothingly.

Ike picked a medium sized horse and asked Pit to come over to him. Pit cautiously walked up to Ike and the horse, a worried look on his face.

"I don't know Ike. I could just…IKE!" Pit yelled as Ike picked him up and placed him on the horse. Ike then expertly mounted the horse behind him. Pit was leaning forward, holding on.

Ike laughed slightly. "Relax love…he seems a gentle one, you don't have anything to worry about." Ike said as her reached out and helped Pit sit upright. "Relax…" he whispered, "your wings are trembling." He reached up and lightly stroked the back of Pit's neck.

"I can't help it," Pit whispered. He flattened his wings against his back and leaned back.

Ike responded by putting one arm around him and holding the reins with his free hand. "Ok guys, lets go," he said as he turned his horse and started walking up the main street. As they walked, Ike found that he was subconsciously rubbing his cheek against Pit's soft hair. Once he realized this he sat up straight and looked around. Thankfully, none of the guys saw him doing it.

It wasn't long before they crested a small hill and saw the expanse of Melior including the castle which sat on top of a large hill in the center of town.

"Wow…it's huge!" exclaimed Pit, who seemed to have calmed down greatly.

Ike smiled. "It's a great city. Anything you could want is here," he said as he slowly removed his arm from around Pit so he could sit up better.

Pit sat up straight now, not worried at all that Ike wasn't holding onto him any more. "Melior just got what I want most of all." he said smiling.

"What's that?" Ike asked, slightly confused.

"You!" laughed Pit.

Ike laughed and gave him a light hug from behind. "Okay, guys, we continue down this road until we come to the main marketplace. There, we will ride around the perimeter to avoid the crowds," he said, sitting back upright.

The group was attracting a bit of attention, a few stares and such. They heard people saying such things as 'look, its Ike', 'that one has pointy ears!' and 'Ike has a Heron with him!'

"You weren't kidding, Ike," Marth said, pulling his horse next to Ike's. "From what I am hearing, you are a celebrity."

Ike looked around and occasionally saw a person wave or shout-out a 'welcome home!' Smiling and waving back, Ike remembered what it was like after the war. The citizens of Crimea welcomed them home with open arms. He had made many friends after that and was about to head off with his mercenary friends when he got the letter from the Smash Mansion. That was two years ago. He sighed, thinking of what life would have been like if he had ignored the message. The angel in front of him reminded him that he had made the right choice. Smiling, he quickly reached up and ran his hand down one of Pit's wings.

Pit turned and looked up at Ike. He flashed a smile then turned back around.

Eventually they came to the crowded marketplace. As Ike had told them, by riding the perimeter of the square they were able to clear it rather quickly. As they got back on the main road they could see the castle in front of them.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the main gates of the castle where some guards were at attention.

"Greetings, Sir Ike" one of the guards said, saluting. "The queen has been awaiting your arrival, please follow me."

He led them through the large iron gates set in the imposing walls. The gray stone walls were tall, thick and looked extremely old.

They walked along the wall and toward the stables. Once there, everyone dismounted, Pit with Ike's assistance. After handing the horses off to one of the stable hands, the guard led them across the main yard toward the main entrance.

The yard was beautifully manicured and had intricate patterns of bushes and flowers adorning it. Along the sides of the castle were large gardens, parts of which contained so many multicolored flowers that came from afar, they looked painted.

"Wow…" Pit whispered.

"Yeah, they are beautiful aren't they? Elincia has done a great job fixing up the castle." Ike whispered back.

Pit looked up at Ike and smiled. "I definitely want to visit the gardens while we are here."

Ike laughed. "I would love to show them to you later," he said smiling.

The guard stopped at the front entrance and opened the door for them. "I will alert the main housekeeper of your arrival."

They walked into a large room decorated with large tapestries on the walls and various statues along the wall.

"Nice place…" Roy said as he walked around the room.

Marth too was impressed. "This is an impressive palace," he said as he too looked around the room.

Suddenly a portly man entered the room. "Ike…Ike…good to see you again!" he called out, extending a hand.

Ike smiled broadly. "Devin…good to see you again. I have to say that Elincia has done a great job keeping everything up."

Devin chortled. "That she has, Ike, that she has. As promised you brought a rather varied accompaniment of companions." he said glancing at Pit and Link. "I shall have some rooms prepared for you all, but first, I have orders to present you to the queen upon your arrival. Please, leave your equipment here, I will ensure its delivery to your rooms."

Ike gladly laid down the bag from his shoulder and watched as everyone else did the same.

"I'm afraid I have to request you leave your weapons as well," Devin said with a slight grimace.

Ike spun his head toward the dumpy man. "Devin, I know these men well and will personally vouch for them. Their weapons will stay with them."

Devin looked as though he was going to say something but held his tongue. "Yes, sir," he finally said, bowing slightly. "Please follow me." He then started walking down the main hall.

The group followed the housekeeper down the large hall. It was tall and wide, decorated with various tapestries and statues. Windows adorned the walls toward the ceiling providing ample light.

Pit was walking slightly behind Ike, not wanting to intrude on Ike and Devin's idle chatting. He found himself looking all around with a look of wonder on his face.

"Impressive place isn't it?" Link asked quietly.

Pit simply nodded. "It's big and beautiful," he softly replied. "It reminds me of the castle in SkyWorld."

"Might as well get used to it. According to Ike, we will have the run of the place while we are in Crimea," Link said.

Devin led them to a large set of doors. He then slowly opened them both and motioned for the group to walk in. As they did, they found themselves in a grand throne room. It was large, ornately decorated and was lit up very well from the windows near the ceiling. Across the throne room was a large dais, upon which sat a large, golden chair. Sitting in the chair was a stunningly beautiful woman. When she saw the group enter she immediately stood and rushed toward them.

"Ike!" she said embracing the mercenary tightly. "It's so good to see you!"

(end chapter 18)


	19. Chapter 19

A New Heaven

Chapter 19

Ike hugged the emerald-haired queen tightly. They stayed like that for a while until Elincia broke it off and took a step back. "How long as it been?" she asked.

Ike smiled broadly at her. "It's only been two years."

"Well, that's two years too long." She said smiling, staring into his eyes. She then looked around at everyone else. "Oh my, it seems like I got carried away. Please, introduce me to your companions."

Ike chuckled. "Of course. Over here we have Prince Marth of Altea, Lord Roy of Pherae, Link of Hyrule, General Pit of SkyWorld and of course, you know Soren." He then looked at Elincia, dressed in her royal white outfit with golden cape. "Everyone, this is Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea."

"Please Ike," she laughed, "Just Elincia." She then greeted them all individually, starting by walking over to Soren and gently hugging him. "It's good to see you again Soren. You too are a hero of Crimea."

Soren's eyes widened slightly. "Please Elincia, I was just doing my duty." he said in his normal quiet voice.

Elincia giggled breaking off the hug. "Just like Ike was doing his duty. I owe you much too my friend."

When she got to Pit he stared at her with wide eyes and instantly fell to one knee bowing and spreading his wings. "Your highness." he said softly.

Roy snickered lightly just to be kicked in the shin by Marth.

The queen laughed lightly. "Dear Pit…I beg of you…call me Elincia."

He looked up and her and slowly stood up, blushing a deep red. "Forgive me your high…I mean, Elincia. I have only met one woman as beautiful as you and she is my goddess."

Elincia looked at Ike and laughed. "Do you mind if he stays when you go back?"

This caused everyone to laugh, even Pit eventually lightly laughed, still blushing.

"Please remember, when it's just us, I want all royal formalities dropped. While you are here you have the run of the castle." she said, looking at everyone. "Why don't we leave the formalities of this overdone room and go someplace more comfortable?"

She led them through a side door and into a smaller room that had a few couches and overstuffed chairs.

"This is where I come to relax between royal decision making." she said unceremoniously plopping onto a couch.

"You have an impressive castle Elincia," Marth said. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Think nothing of it." Elincia started when a servant entered the room.

"Your highness, I am to inform you and your guests that their rooms have been prepared." the servant informed them.

Elincia sighed. "I guess you are all weary from your travels, but you know, I have you for the next couple of weeks." She laughed and turned to the servant. "Please show our guests to their rooms so they may freshen up from their journey, and then inform the entire staff that as long as they are here, they are to be treated no less than me."

The servant looked slightly surprised and then bowed. "Yes, your highness." She then looked at the group. "Please follow me."

Elincia stood up and walked up to Ike. "I can't get over you're here," she said quietly, looking into his eyes. She then blushed slightly, looked at the others and giggled slightly. "Ok guys, get cleaned up, I will see you all in a little bit for dinner."

…..

The servant walked down a long corridor with everyone trailing.

"Ike…" Pit whispered as he walked along with Ike.

"Yeah?" Ike whispered back,

"She likes you doesn't she?" he whispered, looking up at him and grinning.

Ike coughed, "She has always liked me Pit. But seriously, can you see me as king?"

Pit giggled. "No, not at all. I see you with me forever."

"That's exactly where I want to be" Ike answered, rubbing the youth's hair.

The rooms that the servant led them to were on a remote wing of the castle. In front of a series of doors a male servant was waiting. She stopped and addressed the group. "Per Devin's instructions each of your rooms has had a bath drawn and your belongings have been put away. If you need anything, please pull the cord located by the bed and someone will be right up." She then smiled. "Also, per Devin's instructions you are to relax and have a good time during your stay." At that she left them standing in the hall. The male servants walked up to them and escorted each of them into their own private room.

Pit felt his servant's eyes on him as he walked into the room. He turned and saw his staring.

"Forgive me sir," the servant started. "It has just been years since I have seen a Heron."

Pit smiled, "I am not a Heron, I am from a far off place called SkyWorld." he said looking around the room. It was quite large with a wardrobe against one wall and a large bed against another. There were tapestries and paintings on the remaining walls. It was lit by two large windows that had the draperies drawn open and an open door leading a small balcony. "Wow…" Pit whispered as he walked to the door and out onto the balcony. It overlooked part of the castle and a large portion of the castle grounds. Beyond that he saw the wall with the city behind it. He walked back in slightly surprised to see the servant still there.

"Your clothing has been put into the wardrobe and a bath has been drawn. Will you be needing any assistance?" he asked Pit.

"Assistance taking a bath?" he asked in a shocked tone.

They heard laughter from the doorway. Turning their heads they saw it was Ike.

"Pit here isn't used to the pampered way." Ike said, walking into the room. "I will let him know what to expect and such. Pit, is there anything else you will be needing him for?"

Pit looked at Ike questioningly before getting it. "Um, no, that's all I need. Thank you though." he said smiling to the servant.

The servant bowed slightly. "Remember, if you need anything, please pull the cord by the bed." he said before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Ike watched the servant leave before slowly turning his head toward Pit who was literally trembling from excitement, a broad grin on his face.

Unable to take it any longer, he literally flew into Ike's arms, embracing him tightly. "I have wanted this all day" he whispered as he grabbed Ike's face in his hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. Almost instantly he sneaked his tongue out and licked Ike's lips. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't realize that his wings were slowly flapping with excitement.

Ike was momentarily taken aback at Pit's aggressiveness. He then wrapped his arms around Pit and picked him up while the angel kissed him.

Pit responded by wrapping his legs around Ike, still kissing him. He eventually broke off the kiss and looked into Ike's eyes. "Maybe YOU can assist me taking a bath." he said with a grin.

Ike laughed. "Nothing would make me happier." he said, walking into the bathroom, still holding the youth who kicked off his sandals along the way.

The bathroom was well lit from a large window, and in the center of the room was a large round tub sunken into the floor, full of steamy water.

Pit leaned in and again kissed Ike passionately, running his fingers through his blue hair.

Ike reached up and unclasped the pin fastening Pit's tunic making the garment fall to around his waist. His hand immediately went to Pit's back and rubbed up to his shoulders, between his wings.

Pit moaned lightly, feeling his lover's hand rubbing his back. He was then slightly surprised when Ike slowly put him down, but understood when Ike took his shirt off. He backed up smiling and undid his belt, letting his tunic fall to the floor. He then reached down to remove his shorts when Ike stopped him.

"I want to do that." Ike said removing his pants and getting on his knees before the youth. His hands fell to Pit's ankles and then slowly trailed up his smooth legs to his shorts. Looking up at Pit he was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead. Raising his head more their lips met in another loving kiss. While they were kissing he slowly lowered Pit's shorts until they were resting at his feet. His hands went back up his legs and around to cup Pit's bare backside.

Once Ike was standing Pit embraced him again. "I love feeling you against me," he sighed.

Ike wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. "I love it too," he whispered. "We need to take our bath so we can make dinner." Ike said after a while, breaking off the hug and leading Pit to the tub.

"Do you think that we have time to…" he blushed slightly.

Ike sighed, "Unfortunately we have to hurry and get clean." he said, slowly getting into the tub.

"Ok…" said Pit with a hint of disappointment as he too entered the tub and sat down.

"Hey, tonight when we go to bed…" Ike started.

Pit smiled broadly at him. "Then can we make love?"

Ike slowly sat down and pulled the youth onto him so he was laying on top of him. "Then we can make love."

Pit hugged him tightly. "Well, OK. But we better hurry and wash ourselves or I will end up attacking you." he said breaking off the hug and sitting back opposite Ike.

Ike laughed. "You have been talking to Roy haven't you?"

Pit giggled a little, "He seems to like giving me ideas of things to do."

Ike's eyebrow arched. "Oh really? Like what?"

Pit smiled smugly. "I'm not going to tell you, but if you are lucky, maybe I'll show you."

Ike's eyes widened a bit at that. He then picked up a washcloth. "Let me wash you." he said smiling.

Pit grinned back and kneeled in front of Ike who proceeded to gently wash his arms and chest.

"Ok, now turn around." he said softly.

Still on his knees, Pit turned around and felt Ike washing his back, gently moving his wings out of the way. He then felt Ike wash down to his backside.

"Stand up," Ike said quietly.

Pit slowly stood up and felt Ike wash down his legs, picking each one up to clean his feet.

"Now turn around." Ike whispered.

Pit slowly turned around and looked down, blushing.

Mere inches from Ike's face was Pit's fully erect penis. Smiling, he reached up with the wash cloth and gently washed the youth's smooth scrotum and hardness.

Pit closed his eyes and held his breath as he felt Ike's fingers washing around his privates and then rinse off the soap. He then moaned as he felt Ike's mouth slowly engulf his hardness. "Ike…" he whispered, bringing up his hands and resting them on Ike's head.

Ike slowly went down on Pit's erection, swirling his tongue around, feeling the soft hardness in his mouth. He slowly came off and looked up.

Pit's eyes were still closed and his wings were slightly trembling with excitement.

Smiling, Ike rubbed up Pit's legs until his hands were lightly cupping his backside. He then slowly went back down on his lover's penis and started bobbing his head.

Pit moaned loudly as he grabbed Ike's hair. The feelings coursing through his body were incredible. "Gods Ike…I love when you do this!" he gasped.

Ike continued to bob on the youth's erection and snuck a finger between Pit's cheeks. He found the entrance of his tight hole and slowly began to slide his finger in.

Pit whimpered as he felt Ike's finger slowly make its way into him until a feeling so intense hit him that he screamed out, "IKE!"

Having just found Pit's prostate, Ike proceeded to lightly rub the inner sensitive spot making Pit tremble from the powerful feelings.

By now Pit was breathing hard and his pulse was racing. The feelings emanating from his groin and spreading through his body were so strong that he was having a hard time standing. His moans of pleasure were growing as he approached the orgasm he was craving.

Ike picked up the pace, bobbing his head up and down on Pit's hardness. He enjoyed how he was making the youth tremble in pleasure and loved the moans and slight whimpers the angel was making.

Pit was almost there. The feeling was growing and he started to feel an incredible feeling going down his spine. He couldn't stand it any more and he tightened his grip on Ike's hair. His body stiffened up, his legs went weak and he let out a loud grunt as he was hit by an enormous orgasm.

Ike held Pit up as the youth couldn't stand up by himself. He stopped bobbing his head as the erection in his mouth spasmed, shooting it's load into his mouth.

Eventually Pit let out a content sigh and released his tight grip on Ike's hair. Still breathing hard and trembling from the afterglow, he was lowered by Ike until he was resting in his arms. "I love you so much." he whispered, feeling Ike hold him.

Ike held him tightly, lightly stroking his hair. "I love you too Pit." he whispered.

…..

The two stayed together until Ike came to his senses. "Pit…I need to get cleaned up myself."

"Huh?" Pit said quietly, also coming around. He too was enjoying the moment. "Oh…yeah…" Pit slowly sat up and got between his legs. "Let me wash you."

Ike handed over the washcloth and got on his knees in the middle of the tub while Pit proceeded to wash his arms, back and chest. He then stood as Pit commanded and was washed from the waist down. Thanks to Pit's delicate washing of his penis, he was now fully erect.

Pit giggled slightly as he moved in a little closer and reached up. He gently encircled Ike's hardness in his hand and slowly stroked it.

Ike looked down and smiled. "That feels good." he whispered.

"If this feels good…" Pit said, tightening his grip, "How does this feel?" At that he leaned forward, taking Ike's hardness into his mouth.

Ike gasped as he saw his penis disappear into the youth's hot mouth.

Pit made his mouth tight and used his tongue to dance around the hardness. Coming almost all the way off he quickly went back down.

"Wait…Pit…" Ike said, "Let me sit down."

Pit slowly came off, licking the tip one more time before be sat back, allowing Ike to sit on the side of the tub with his legs still in the water. Pit then moved between his knees and eagerly went back down on his lover.

Ike put his arms back and moaned slightly. He knew it wouldn't be long, the oral pleasures he had just given his lover were so intense that he came close himself. He watched as Pit slowly went down and then came back up on his hardness. Reaching down he ran his fingers through Pit's hair.

Pit looked up and him and winked. He then reached up and lightly tugged Ike's scrotum downward and clamped down tightly on only the tip of his penis. Then he started rubbing the sensitive underside with his tongue.

Ike's eyes went wide as the already growing feelings hit him much faster. "Pit…" he started to say but all he could do was moan and grunt loudly as a powerful orgasm hit him.

Pit continued to keep his mouth clamped over only the tip, massaging it with his tongue as it shot stream after stream down his throat. Eventually the erection in his mouth ceased shooting and he slowly came off. He looked up and Ike and smiled broadly.

Ike was still breathing hard as an aftershock or two rippled through his body. He looked down at Pit with a shocked look. "Let me guess…Roy?"

Pit giggled and slowly nodded.

(end chapter 19)


	20. Chapter 20

A New Heaven

Chapter 20

The group walked down the hallway toward the dining hall. Everybody had cleaned themselves up and dressed in nice attire. Ike noticed Link talking quietly to Soren, who was dressed in stunning purple sage clothes. He liked that the two had been getting along so well since the episode at the campsite. Looking over at Marth and Roy, the two were busy chatting away, with Roy dominating the conversation. He then looked down at Pit who was, of course, walking at his side.

Ike put his arm around the angel walking at his side and smiled. He thought that his spirits couldn't get any higher, that is until they all walked into the dining hall. There, seated next to Elincia was a beautiful brunette.

Both ladies turned in unison as they heard the group entering the hall. The brunette quickly rose and ran up to Ike, stopping in front of him. She smiled broadly and slowly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I have missed you so much Ike." she softly said.

Ike embraced her warmly. "I have missed you too Mist." he softly replied.

"So…we just stand here?" Roy whispered to Pit who shrugged in return.

Elincia stood and motioned everybody to sit down. "It's been a while since they have seen each other." she said quietly as she sat back down.

"I can understand, Pit replied looking at the queen. "It's been a while since I have seen my family as well."

"Do they all live in SkyWorld" she asked.

Pit nodded. "That's where all angels live, unless they are on a special assignment or errand for our goddess."

Elincia smiled at him and was about to say something when Ike interrupted. "Everybody, this is my dear sister Mist." he said with pride in his voice. Then, he proceeded to introduce everyone.

"I am so glad to meet you all and hope to get to know you a lot better before you have to go back." she replied, smiling broadly as she sat next to her brother, who took a seat next to Pit.

Elincia rang a small bell and a crew of servants immediately began to serve dinner.

"Ike," Pit whispered when the main course was served. "What is this?"

Ike looked at Pit's plate where a large, red lobster was staring at the confused angel. "It's a lobster, a creature that lives in the sea. They are quite tasty, although you have to work at getting to the meat."

"Can you help me?" he whispered, blushing slightly.

"What's wrong Pit, trouble with your bug?" Roy laughed.

Pit responded by sticking his tongue out at the redhead and then laughed. "This is the first time I have seen a loster."

"It's lobster Pit, not loster." Ike quietly corrected as Pit giggled, popping off a claw and digging for the meat.

Roy continued to joke with Pit as he fought his lobster, trying to get to every bit of meat. Eventually Marth whispered something in his ear that made the redhead blush. After that, he didn't mention Pit or his lobster at all.

Elincia and Mist got to know everybody as they leisurely ate dinner. Roy, Marth, Link and Pit all got a chance to talk about their homeland to the two maidens. Mist seemed especially interested about SkyWorld and angels. Elincia was extremely happy that her rarely used dining hall was filled with new and old friends alike.

After they had finished their desserts, Elincia suggested moving into a side parlor. It was an opulent room with a couple of comfortable couches and chairs. Off in the corner was a large chess board, which Soren and Link immediately went to.

"So Mist, how are things with you and Boyd?" Ike asked as he sat on one of the couches

She looked at him and smiled as she sat across from him and next to Elincia. "Well Ike, I am afraid that it didn't work out. He is a wonderful person and all, but I just don't see him as the husband type."

"That's too bad, I thought you two would hit it off." Ike replied.

"What about you?" she asked, trying to change the subject, "Have any of the girls at the Smash Mansion captured your heart?"

Ike smiled and looked at both of them. He then looked in the corner of the room where Pit was watching Soren explain the game to Link. Turning his head back to the women he got a serious look on his face.

"I don't expect you to understand this fully…maybe you will…but yeah, my heart has been captured, but not by a woman." Ike said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Mist asked confused.

Elincia looked equally confused. "Your heart has been captured, but not by a woman…that means…" Her eyes grew. "No! Are you serious Ike? You not playing games with us now are you?"

Mist looked at Elincia and then back at Ike. "I don't get it."

"I'm very serious Elincia." Ike said calmly. He then looked at Mist. "I am in love with another man."

Mist's eyes grew. "What?"

"Believe me, I was just as surprised as you two are. I tried to fight it but it drove me to a deep depression. "Ike said, looking down. "I even saw a doctor…to see if there was anything wrong with me."

Pit, almost sensing something was wrong came over and sat next to Ike. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Mist looked at Pit and then back at Ike. "It's Pit?" she exclaimed.

Pit looked at her confused. "Is what me?"

Ike answered the question by putting his arm around Pit. "Yes, it is."

Pit looked at Ike and then back at the women. "Oh…" he said, eyes widening. "Ike, I'm sorry. If this is a private conversation..."

"No…no…stay." Ike interrupted, "I was just telling my sister and my queen about us."

There was a moment of silence while both women turned this over in their minds. "Are you truly happy?" asked Elincia quietly, looking down.

Ike got on a knee before both of them. "Yes, I am truly happy. In fact, I have never been happier in my entire life."

Mist looked at her brother and then at Pit, who was biting his lower lip nervously. She sighed. "It's just hard to believe. Ike, you could have had any maiden in the land. Girls were literally throwing themselves at…" she trailed off, glancing apologetically at Elincia.

Elincia lifted her head and smiled. "Ike, you are one of my dearest friends and the savior of Crimea. If you have found true happiness, then I will support you."

Mist got on her knees in front of her brother, taking his hands into hers. "I also support you Ike. Your happiness is very important to me."

Ike smiled. "Thank you, both of you." he said, pulling Elincia off of the couch and hugging them both tightly."

Mist looked over Ike's shoulder and saw Pit sitting on the couch, watching them with a broad smile on his face, tears in his eyes. "Get over here Pit!" she said giggling, "If you are a part of the family you have better get used to lots of hugs."

Pit giggled as well as he hopped off the couch, entering the group hug.

…..

Marth and Roy retired early while Link and Soren decided to take a walk before bed. Elincia, Mist, Ike and Pit continued talking well into the night. The four of them discussed everything from the Smash Mansion to how things were going in Crimean. Elincia said that she was dealing with the rebel hawk clan with groups of forest rangers and was pleased to hear from Pit that one had been captured the day before.

Evening wore on and they continued to talk. Pit ended up nodding off on the couch as Mist talked about the mercenaries and how they were continuing to assist the Crimean Royal Knights. Eventually Mist declared that she was going to bed, Ike and Elincia said the same.

"Looks like our reminiscing wore him out." Mist giggled as Ike slowly picked Pit up as to not wake him. "He truly is a wonderful person Ike. I can see how he stole your heart." She then kissed Ike on the cheek and then as an afterthought gave the sleeping angel a kiss on the cheek as well.

…..

Pit slowly opened his eyes…he was being carried by Ike down the hallway. "Ike, I'm sorry…" he groggily said.

"Shhhh…Don't worry about it." Ike replied kissing his forehead. "We were just talking about the old times. I'll have you know, they both adore you."

"They are wonderful people." Pit softly said, nuzzling into Ike's chest, drifting back to sleep.

"They are the best." Ike softly replied as he opened the door to his room. He walked in, pulled back the sheets on the bed and gently laid Pit down. Pit then rolled onto his side and signed. Smiling to himself, Ike reached down and removed Pit's sandals and lightly rubbed his feet and lower legs. He then crawled upon the bed and gingerly removed his clothing down to his shorts.

Ike then removed all of his clothes except for his boxers. He blew out the oil lamp, climbed back into bed and laid down beside the sleeping angel. "You are so beautiful Pit." he whispered as he laid his head on the pillow, seeing the angel in the moonlight streaming through the windows. He reached up and lightly stroked the youth's cheek with his fingers. "I love you." he said, closing his eyes. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

…..

Ike bolted upright in bed, a loud peal of thunder resounding throughout the room. Looking next to him he saw Pit wasn't there. "Pit?" he lightly called.

"It's Amazing!" Pit exclaimed from across the room. "I have never seen a storm so intense before!"

Ike looked and saw Pit standing in front of the window, suddenly silhouetted as the sky was brightly lit from a flash of lightning.

"Wow!" Pit exclaimed. He turned and bounded to the bed and hopped on top of Ike, straddling his waist. "It's beautiful!" he exclaimed.

Ike laughed and grabbed the youth's hips. "It's beautiful alright, I have always loved storms."

Pit giggled and leaned down, kissing Ike passionately. He felt energized by the storm and his pulse was racing.

Ike responded by kissing him back, letting his tongue dance with Pit's. He noticed his wings were lightly fluttering as they kissed.

Pit broke off the kiss and proceeded to kiss down Ike's neck and chest.

Ike laughed lightly, "Storm getting you excited?" He then gasped as he felt Pit's tongue lightly tickling one of his nipples.

"What do you think?" Pit responded, whispering as he kissed a trail across Ike's chest to his other nipple where he lightly licked and nipped. "You seem pretty excited yourself." he said, grinding his crotch against Ike's, feeling his erection.

"That's because of you" Ike whispered as the room was brightly lit by another flash of lightning.

Pit crawled back up to Ike's face. "Make love to me." he whispered before passionately kissing Ike. He snaked out his tonight and licked Ike's lips, something that he knew the mercenary loved.

Ike ran his fingers through Pit's hair, feeling the silky softness of his coppery locks. His hands then roamed down his back, under his wings which were again gently flapping down to Pit's backside. He slowly pushed his hands under Pit's shorts and felt the creamy softness of his backside.

Pit came off of the kiss and stared at Ike as another flash of light filled the room. "Where is that stuff you need?" he whispered.

"It's in my bag…" Ike started, but Pit had already jumped off of him and went over to the bag. Ike removed his underwear just in time for Pit to return to the bed.

Pit gently stroked Ike's erection. He then poured a little of the lubricant onto his fingers and then coated Ike's hardness. Putting the bottle onto the small table beside the bed he lowered his shorts and quickly straddled Ike's legs.

"Pit…take it slowly. I don't want you to get hurt." Ike said, slightly surprised how Pit had taken control of the situation.

A loud peal of thunder resounded as Pit moved up onto Ike's waist. He reached back and put Ike at his entrance. Closing his eyes, he then slowly sat down, impaling himself on Ike's hardness.

Ike looked up at Pit, feeling the tight warmth of his angel. His hands went down to Pit's waist and lightly gripped as the youth lowered himself all the way. "Gods Pit, you feel so good!" he softly said.

Pit moaned lightly as he slowly started rocking on Ike's waist. The slight discomfort was gradually giving way to incredible feelings that were speeding up his spine.

"You OK?" Ike asked concerned.

"Mmmmm yeah…" Pit purred as he slowly continued to rock back and forth on Ike's waist, pushing the erection deep within him. He put his hands flat on Ike's chest and spread his wings out wide. "So…good!"

The two slowly made love as the storm raged outside. Light was flashing every few seconds and the thunder drowned out their moans and grunts.

Ike pulled him down and their lips met in a passionate kiss. He began thrusting in earnest as he felt the familiar surge rising.

Pit reached up grabbing the sheets, he too was getting close. The pleasure that Ike was giving him was so incredibly intense. "Ike...I'm almost there…" he gasped into Ike's ear.

The two shared simultaneous orgasms that left them holding each other tightly, breathing hard and sweating. The storm outside was slowly diminishing while the two lovers held each other as though nothing else mattered.

(end chapter 20)


	21. Chapter 21

A New Heaven

Chapter 21

Ike stumbled alone across the ground. He looked down and saw it was wet…wet and sticky. Upon further examination he saw that it was blood. Looking up he saw that he was surrounded by countless dead bodies. Ragnell was unsheathed and in his hand, it was stained red and dripping with blood. "Did I kill all these people?" he asked himself. There were so many he could barely walk. His eyes widened, he saw a dead child with a stab wound through the chest. "No! I never killed a child!" he yelled. A wind suddenly whipped up, and as it blew, the bodies disintegrated leaving only one lying on its stomach. Ike cautiously approached the body and slowly turned it over. Jumping back in shock he found himself staring into the vacant eyes of his father. Starring horrified, he felt something land on his cheek. Reaching up he tried to brush it off, but it persisted. He reached up again and made contact with something, instinctively he grabbed it. "OW!" he heard a surprised yelp. His eyes shot open and he found that he was tightly holding Pit's arm.

"Gods! Pit, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, letting go of Pit's arm.

Pit smiled at him. "It's ok, you just surprised me. It looked like you were having a bad dream so I woke you up."

Ike knew that his nightmare was just starting when Pit had woken him. Now he was staring into the loving eyes of his angel. He pulled the youth on top of him as he laid on his back. "Thank you for waking me up." he said quietly.

Pit looked down into Ike's eyes and smiled broadly. "You don't have to thank me silly. I was just making sure my Ike wasn't going to have a nightmare." He then leaned in and gave Ike a loving kiss.

Ike's hands slowly roamed over Pit's lower back down to his bare backside. He kissed his angel back in earnest, getting lost in the feeling and the taste of the youth.

The two enjoyed a few kisses, reveling in each other until their growling stomachs reminded them that it was time for breakfast. Slowly they got out of bed and walked into the bathroom together and cleaned themselves up before getting dressed for the day.

"I'm sorry again for falling asleep last night." Pit said has he sat on the bed, pulling on his sandals. "I barely remember you bringing me to bed."

Ike laughed. "Don't worry about it," he said, affixing his cape. "I have to say, I am extremely happy that they are accepting of us. That was one of the main reasons I wanted to visit Crimea, I wanted them to know."

…..

As they were heading down the hall they heard Roy behind them, "Hey guys, heading down for breakfast?" Turning they saw Roy and Marth walking up. "That was some storm last night, wasn't it?" Roy exclaimed to Pit.

Pit grinned at him. "Yeah, it was wonderful!" He then gave the redhead a wink.

Roy looked at him momentarily confused until his eyes widened. "You didn't!" he exclaimed.

Pit just turned his head and looked down the hallway with a smug look.

Roy broke out laughing. "Marth, it looks like storms have the same affect on Pit as they do on me."

Marth simply rolled his eyes.

…..

The morning was spent dining with Elincia and Mist and then relaxing in the parlor. Marth and Roy decided to go down to the grounds to do some sword practicing while Soren suggested that he and Link head into town, promising to show him all of the sights and unique stores in Melior.

"They sure have taken a liking to one another." Ike softly said to Pit as Link and Soren walked out of the parlor.

Pit looked at him and smiled broadly. "Of course, they're lovemates now," he said, taking Ike's hand, "Just like us."

Mist leaned forward. "You mean, Soren and Link are a couple now?" she quietly asked.

"It looks like it." Ike laughed. "I am glad for them both."

A servant walked up to Elincia and whispered something into her ear.

"By all means, show them in." she said, standing up. She then turned to Ike, smiling broadly. "We are about to be joined by some friends."

"I was wondering when they would get here!" Ike exclaimed with a laugh. He stood up and motioned Pit to do so as well.

Pit stood by Ike and looked to the door. The next think he knew, a tall woman with long, red flowing hair entered the room followed by a man and a young woman. The man had hair as red as Roy's and wore brilliant white robes. The woman was petite and had long dark blue hair.

"Titania!" Ike exclaimed, hurrying up to the woman, embracing her tightly.

"Ike! I was wondering when you would visit." Titania said breaking off the hug and looking at him. "How long are you…Gods, a heron!" she exclaimed seeing Pit standing behind Ike.

Ike chuckled. "Not exactly. Rhys…Mia…" he said, acknowledging the pair standing behind Titania. "This is Pit, he is an angel from a far away land known as SkyWorld. He is not a laguz."

Rhys walked forward toward Pit. "Amazing, you look very similar to a laguz." he said to Pit.

Pit smiled and giggled slightly. "I have been getting that a lot since we arrived here. I understand that I look just like a heron." he said, flexing his wings.

"Well, not exactly like a heron," Rhys said smiling. Your wings are a bit smaller and you don't have blond hair."

Titania, Mia and Elincia talked with Ike while Rhys continued his discussion with Pit. Mia informed them that Shinon was also with them but stayed in the courtyard to watch Marth and Roy.

Ike informed them of their vacation and that they were going to be staying a few weeks. Eventually Marth and Roy entered the room followed by a tall man with long red hair tied back in a pony tail. He carried a bow at his side and had a rather arrogant look about his face.

"Shinon, it's good to see you." Ike said as he saw the archer enter.

Shinon nodded at Ike and briefly stared at Pit. He didn't say anything but instead sat on the couch, checking his bow.

…..

Link and Soren showed up later that afternoon and Ike wasted no time introducing the mercenaries to Link. Everyone seemed to be getting along great with the exception of Shinon who continued to keep to himself. He kept staring at Soren and Pit. Eventually, he rose and excused himself.

"What's up with him?" Roy asked after Shinon was walked out.

"That's Shinon for you," Titania said. "He has always been rather self centered."

Elincia suggested that they head outside as the afternoon was warm and sunny. It would also help clear the air after Shinon's icy walkoff.

They made their way down to the vast courtyard where they spent the rest of the afternoon. Marth and Roy took turns sparring Titiana and Mia while Link demonstrated his archery skills. Rhys had taken a definite interest in Pit, asking a whole range of questions about flight while Ike spent a lot of time talking with Elincia and Mist. Eventually Shinon showed up and again kept to himself. He took great interest as Link hit yet another bulls-eye. As Link's last arrow hit the bulls-eye another arrow shot into the target from the side. Everyone looked to see Shinon had just shot the arrow. Link glared at the archer as he smirked and turned to walk away.

"What a jerk!" Roy muttered, realizing the bad form that Shinon had just demonstrated.

Titiana looked down and shook her head. "He is one of the best archers in the land," she said. "And he wants to make sure he stays that way and that everybody knows it."

"Maybe Link and Shinon should have a contest," Roy said smugly. "I have seen Link and he is amazing."

"Don't discount Pit here," Ike spoke up. "He is one of the best archers I have ever seen."

All eyes fell on Pit who blushed and meekly smiled. "I'm not that good…"

Link broke up laughing. "Come on Pit, you are probably better than me. Let's see what you can do."

"Yeah, come on Pit," Roy spoke up. "Pretend that the target is Wario's fat ass."

Pit giggled a little and walked up to Link who was still standing on the firing line. "Wario huh?" he laughed.

Link leaned in and whispered something into his ear. He then winked at him and walked away.

Pit slowly spun his bow in his fingers. He then grabbed it and jumped into the air. Zooming to a considerable height he hovered for a split second and then dove. As he rapidly approached the target he began shooting light arrow after light arrow into the target, each on hitting a perfect bulls-eye. His last one he held, gathering more and more energy and as his feet touched down on the line, he fired. The arrow hit the target with such a force that it blew it apart.

Everyone there applauded Pit who immediately blushed and walked back over to Ike and Mist.

"That was amazing Pit!" Mist said with an awed look.

"Thanks!" Pit beamed at her.

"Ike was telling me that in your last match that you pretty much had him beat." Mist said, glancing at her brother.

"Yeah, well…I hesitated." Pit said softly. The match was not something he liked talking about.

Picking up on that Mist turned to Elincia, "Is it almost time for dinner?" she asked, changing the subject.

Elincia winked at her and announced that dinner would be served soon. Everyone then filed into the castle and made their way to the dining hall. Mist walked next to Pit and put her arm around him.

"You know, I have watched you a lot today." she whispered to him.

Pit looked at her surprised. "You have?"

"Yeah, and I can't think of a better person to take care of my big brother." she said grinning. Then, to Pit's surprise, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Pit stood there at the entrance of the dining hall with a big grin on his face as she walked to her seat. He eventually took his seat next to Ike and smiled at Mist. "Thank you." he mouthed at her.

She returned the smile and winked.

…..

Dinner was served and everyone ate to their fill. Elincia toasted all of her guests and thanked them for filling her home with such joy. As she was about to lift her goblet in yet another toast, the grand door to the dining hall flew open and Zyra ran in. She ran up to Elincia and dropped to one knee.

"Zyra, what's going on?" Elincia asked, standing up. "Please rise."

"Your highness, you are in danger," Zyra said, standing up. "The hawk we captured spoke of an assassination plot against your life. We know where their leader's lair is. He must be captured and we must protect you."

Elincia turned to look at the table. Her eyes instantly sought out Ike's.

Ike returned the look and simply nodded.

(end chapter 21)


	22. Chapter 22

A New Heaven

Chapter 22

"I don't understand why I can't go with you." Pit said as he and Ike walked down the hallway toward their room. They were following Marth and Roy who decided to turn in early as well.

Ike sighed. "Pit, you are one of the best all around fighters I know of and are easily the best archer. We need for you to stay behind with Link and Soren to protect Elincia. Marth, Roy and I will be teaming up with Zyra and her forest rangers to locate and capture the leader of the hawks."

They eventually reached their door and after saying goodnight to Marth and Roy, went inside. Pit walked straight over to the balcony door and opened it, filling the room with a cool, spring scent. He turned and looked at Ike as he approached. "I understand why…I just wish things were different." he said softly as Ike slowly embraced him. "This will be the first time we will be apart since we became lovemates."

Ike nuzzled his cheek into Pit's soft hair, smelling his intoxicating fragrance. "I love when you refer to us as that" he whispered. He gently stroked the youth's back as he hugged him. "It isn't going to be easy, but it needs to be done."

Pit slowly broke away and looked up at him. "I know…Elincia needs to be protected. She means a lot to you and so she means a lot to me."

"It will only be for a few days." Ike said as he led Pit over to the bed and sat down. "Now, let's get some sleep. I need to leave early tomorrow morning." Ike said as he removed his boots.

They both got undressed and slid into bed; Pit snuggling up in his favorite position. "Who is watching her tonight?" he yawned.

"Link, Soren and Titania are watching over her now." Ike softly said as he gently stroked Pit's bare back, resulting in the angel sighing and relaxing his wings. "I love you Pit." he whispered as he ran his fingers through Pit's soft feathers.

"I love you too," Pit whispered, relaxing as Ike gently rubbed his back and stroked his feathers. "You haven't even left yet and I already can't wait until you come back."

"Nothing in the universe could stop me from coming back to you," Ike softly said, "Nothing."

…..

Ike and Pit were both startled awake by a knock on the door. Pit slowly slid off of Ike and groggily plodded across the dark room to the door. Opening it slightly he peaked around to see Link standing there with an oil lamp in hand.

"Morning Pit, I'm just stopping by to make sure Ike wakes up and starts to get ready." Link said.

Pit smiled at the elf. "I'll get him up."

"There is no time for that Pit," Link grinned. "They plan on leaving before sunrise."

Pit looked at him confused for a second before getting the joke. "Link!" he exclaimed while laughing. "I meant I will make sure he gets ready."

"You will want to make sure you are ready yourself," Link said seriously. "Remember the meeting last night, the queen is to be protected by no less than two people at all time. We are going to be busy for the next few days."

Pit nodded. "We will be ready and in the dining hall in a few minutes."

Link smiled again. "Well, time to wake up Roy and Marth. This will be interesting."

Pit giggled and closed the door. Turning he saw Ike had already lit a lamp and was pulling his pants on. He walked straight up to Ike and embraced him tightly. The two didn't say anything as they hugged, nor as they got ready. It wasn't until they were walking together toward the dining hall that Pit slid his hand into Ike's.

"I love you Ike." Pit said softly.

Ike squeezed the hand gently. "I love you too my angel."

When they arrived at the dining hall, Ike gave Pit's hand one final squeeze before releasing it and going toward the head of the table where Titania and Zyra were gathered. Sighing, Pit walked over to where Soren was sitting next to Elincia.

"Good morning Pit," Elincia said smiling. "I want to thank you again for agreeing to stay behind to help protect me."

Pit smiled at the queen and bowed slightly. "It is an honor to help guard Ike's queen."

Elincia chuckled at Pit's choice of words. Soren even cracked a slight smile before looking at her. "Elincia, it's an honor that you consider us worthy of…" he started.

Elincia laughed, interrupting Soren. "Oh Soren, you have always been so modest. You and Pit both are excellent in your fields. I couldn't be in better hands."

Pit saw Soren looking down and blushing slightly. He had noticed a slight transformation in Soren over the past few days. The mage was less brooding and would actually join in conversations lately. Perhaps Link's perpetual cheerfulness was rubbing off on him. Pit smiled and looked at the emerald queen, "Thank you Elincia. You'll be safe with us."

"Can I have everybody's attention?" Ike called loudly from the head of the table. He then stood on a chair so everybody could see him. "Last night we detailed our plan to overthrow this small uprising. Zyra and I will be leading a detachment to attack them at their lair. At the same time, we will leave a strong enough force here in case they attack before we can get to them."

Pit watched as Ike went over the plans to all those who had assembled. Looking around he saw small groups of guards, the mercenaries who arrived yesterday and his closest friends, and they were all listening to his Ike. He smiled as a sense of pride enveloped him. That was his Ike, his love, in charge. In ways he was honored to stay behind and guard one to dear to his Ike's heart, but at the same time he wished he could join him as he stormed the lair.

"It might be easy, but it might be the hardest thing since the war, so be on your guard." Ike continued. He then hefted Ragnel high in the air, "FOR CRIMEA!" he shouted, resulting in cheers and shouts from the crowd. His eyes sought out Pit who was standing next to Elincia. Pit returned the look with a broad smile across his face. Ike winked at him, making his angel giggle.

…..

A sliver of light was on the eastern horizon as sunrise was about an hour away. Everyone was meeting out in the torch-lit courtyard, with the exception of Elincia who was still inside the castle with Link and Soren.

The guards were split into five man groups. Ike's group consisted of Marth, Roy, Rhys, Zyra and himself.

Pit watched from the side as Ike went from group to group, making sure everybody was set to ride out. As he approached his group he glanced over and made eye contact with the angel. "Hey guys, I'll be right back." he said to them before walking toward the youth. As he approached Pit he saw tears in his eyes. "Hey…" he said softly. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I already miss you." Pit whispered, trying to fight back the tears. He then leaned his head down and touched it to Ike's chest. "I love you Ike…never forget that."

Ike put his hands on Pit's shoulders and then suddenly embraced him tightly. "Your love it what keeps me alive. You are what I live for." Ike softly said into Pit's hair. He then slowly let go of Pit. "Take care of the queen, the fate of Crimea rests on it."

Pit raised his head proudly. "I will not let you down." he said with a slight smile.

Ike smiled and roughed up Pit's hair. "I love you, my angel." He then turned to walk back to his group. When he was halfway there he heard Pit call his name. Turning he saw Pit running up to him.

Pit stopped in front of Ike and looked around at everybody who was busy getting their gear ready and mounting horses. He looked up at Ike, tears in his eyes, "I want you to have something before you leave." He then reached around his waist and suddenly winced. Bringing his hand back around, he held up one of his large flight feathers. "Take this…for luck."

Ike's eyes were large as he took the feather. "Oh Pit..." he said full of emotion.

Pit then reached up on his toes and kissed Ike on the cheek. "Be safe." he whispered before stepping back. He then turned and quickly walked off, headed toward the main entrance. He didn't dare look back as he would burst out crying.

Ike slowly walked back toward his group, still slightly awestruck and staring at the feather. Marth and Roy had witnessed the exchange and were smiling at him when he arrived.

"I sure hope you realize how lucky you are." Marth said as he mounted his horse.

Ike smiled and looked up at him. "Every day of my life." he replied as he got onto his horse.

"Ike, would you mind if I took a look at that?" Rhys asked reaching out for the feather. Ike gave it to him and he held it in front of him so he could see it better in the dim light of the torches. The brilliantly white feather was about a foot long and shimmered in the flickering light. "It's beautiful…" he quietly said, handing it back to Ike.

"Everything about him is beautiful." Ike thought as he took the feather from the healer. He then tucked securely into his belt and looked around at everybody as they readied themselves.

The force then rode from the castle out onto the dark streets of Melior toward the lair of the rebel hawks.

…..

Pit ran through the castle and toward his room. When he got there he ran to the balcony and hopped up onto the railing, steadying himself with his wings. Using his keep eyesight he was able to see the force move through the streets as they headed toward the east. "Be safe Ike…be safe." he said watching until they could no longer be seen. He wanted to take flight, to help clear his mind, but he had more important things to do. Going over to the side table, he picked up his twin blades and affixed them to his belt. He then went toward Elincia's private quarters where the queen would stay until the ordeal was over.

He arrived at the door, which was guarded by two guards. One of them opened the door for him and quickly shut it after he had walked in. The large sitting room was occupied by Soren, Link, Titania, Shinon and Mia.

Elincia stood and walked toward Pit as he entered. "I trust that the troops made it off?"

"Yes your high…" he started before catching himself. "I mean, yes Elincia, they all made it to the far gate."

"Good!" she replied. She then gently raised her arm and put her hand on Pit's shoulder. "Ike told me that this is the first time you two will have been apart since falling in love with each other." she softly said.

Pit glanced at the others in the room, especially Mia and Shinon who were sitting at a far table discussing something. "Yeah…" he sighed, glancing down.

She lifted his chin with her slender fingers. "I wouldn't worry at all about him Pit." she said smiling, "He is the most capable fighter I know of. He helped save Crimea from an entire army, he can surely take care of a few rebel laguz."

"I know…if anyone can do it, its my…I mean, it's Ike." he said, slightly blushing.

Elincia giggled slightly as she led Pit over to one of the couches. The two spent the morning getting to know each other better. Pit noticed on a few occasions that she talked about Ike in an almost longing fashion. Toward noon, Soren and Link excused themselves so they could get some rest as they would be the overnight watch. Mia and Titania also excused themselves leaving only Pit and Shinon taking watch.

Lunch was delivered and the three of them ate, Elincia and Pit on the couch while Shinon kept to himself across the room, keeping watch outside the windows.

"I just hate being kept prisoner here in my own room!" Elincia exclaimed after they had eaten. "I would love to go for a ride, or just go outside."

"I know your highness," Shinon said from across the room. "But your safety is my main concern."

Sitting next to Elincia, Pit glanced at Shinon and then back at the queen. "I'm sorry, I would love to go out too, but we need to keep you safe." he said standing. Walking over to one of the windows near Shinon he looked out at the city beyond the walls.

"Feel like going to for a flight, bird-boy?" Shinon asked mockingly.

Pit glared at him and then turned and walked back to Elincia. Glancing back at Shinon, he saw the archer staring at him and chuckling. When he got back to the couch he noticed that Elincia was starting to nod off. Smiling, he sat down next to her. "Do you want to lay down and take a nap? You look very tired."

She smiled at him and then yawned. "Oh, excuse me," she giggled. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea." She then laid back on the couch and looked up at Pit as he stood. "You know, when I first me you, I was a little jealous of you."

The angel looked at her understandingly.

"But having seen you and him together, I know it is meant to be." she said, closing her eyes.

Pit leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you," he whispered. "Go ahead and get some sleep. You are safe as long as I am here."

"Thank you Pit." She said groggily.

Smiling, Pit stood back up and walked back to the window and looked out across the city, wondering where Ike was and hoping he was safe.

(end chapter 22)


	23. Chapter 23

A New Heaven

Chapter 23

Ike led the soldiers through town and out onto the open prairies that surrounded Melior. The force was composed of twenty men, more than enough to confront the small group of rebel hawks who had been terrorizing the countryside. Heading east toward the mountains, they saw the first glimpse of sunlight lighting the plains before them.

Ike rode toward the front of the column. Along his side were his good friends Marth and Roy. Also with him was Zyra, the forest ranger who had gleaned the information about the attack from the hawk she had captured.

"So let me get this straight," Roy said as he rode his horse between Zyra's and Ike's. "We're just going to go straight into their lair and demand they surrender?"

"Rajin isn't going to surrender," Zyra said seriously. "He has literally brainwashed these poor young hawks into believing that humans are the cause of all of their problems. We might have a fight on our hands, but in the end we want Rajin captured, preferably alive."

"This'll be different." Roy said, "I have never even seen a laguz before, and now I have to fight them."

"With any luck it won't be a big battle," Ike told the young redhead. "Our hopes are that the hawks will surrender when they see their leader captured."

"Remember, we have our orders from Elincia herself," Zyra said pointedly, "None of the hawks are to be killed if at all possible. If they surrender we will take them into custody where they will then be handed over to Tibarn, the hawk king."

Roy just nodded. "Fight to capture, not kill. I'm glad you cleared that up." he said as he pulled back to where Marth was riding.

Zyra smiled sweetly at Ike. "Now, where were we…I think you were telling me about the war and how you almost singlehandedly defeated the Daein hoard." She said, drawing her horse close.

For the remainder of the morning, Zyra rode next to Ike, extremely interested in the war and the brawls at the Smash Mansion. Much to her annoyance, Roy would occasionally interrupt with quips about life at the mansion and his own disturbed opinions.

…..

After a quick lunch in the middle of the day, Zyra went over the plans again with the troops. She made sure that everyone knew their place and their purpose in this mission. Again, she stressed the importance in trying to not kill any of the hawks. She then went over the netbows that they had developed and how they would be able to capture the rebels, even if they had taken flight. When she was done she signaled for everyone to mount up.

"Very impressive," Ike complimented as they rode off, continuing toward the mountains. "It's easy to see why the men follow you, you're a natural leader."

"Thank you Ike," she said, flashing him a smile. "I have been leading the forest rangers for about a year." She then went on about how she quickly rose to become the leader of the forest rangers through her studies and her skills with a bow.

"Pit was telling us about those bows of yours," Ike said. "You would have captured him too if he wasn't so quick with his swords." Subconsciously he pulled the feather from his belt and looked at it longingly.

"I heard he is quite the archer. Is that why you chose to leave him behind?" Zyra asked, watching Ike gently rubbing the feather.

"Pit is easily the best archer I have ever seen," Ike said. "He almost bested me a few days ago."

Zyra watched Ike as he gave the feather one more stroke before placing it back in his belt.

…..

The ground grew rockier and rougher as they neared the mountains. It was late afternoon when they came to a large grove of trees near a slow moving creek. Beyond the grove was a tall cliff.

Ike surveyed the land before addressing the troops. "We know that their lair is in a cave toward the top of the cliff. We still have a few hours of daylight so let's quickly make our camp here where we are concealed under the trees.

After the camp had been set, Zyra called everyone together into their 5-man groups. "In order to be in the cave, they will be in their human forms. This is when they are their most vulnerable. The first two groups will rush the cave with the second coming in shortly after. There is a path up to the cave but be careful, it can get narrow in some areas." After one last check of equipment, the groups set out.

The trek up the cliff was slow as they had to go single file. Ike was leading with Zyra right behind him. As he neared the entrance he could hear muffled voices.

"It sounds like they are in there." he whispered to Zyra, who nodded in response. Peeking around the opening he saw eight of the hawks sitting in a circle and talking quietly. They were all young except for one who had grayer hair and looked a bit older. Slowly, he backed up a bit and turned to Zyra, telling her of the inhabitants of the cave. She then quickly told the others. Ike watched as Roy, Marth and Zyra drew their swords before drawing Ragnell. Looking at them one more time he nodded, turned and ran into the cave. He was followed by the rest of his group with Rhys quickly running to the side, available to help there were any injuries.

The hawks were startled and scrambled to their feet. "HUMANS!" Rajin yelled, "GET THEM!" He then ran toward the opening, pushing Roy out of the way. Marth was next to the redhead and lunged out, grabbing onto the frantic hawk's waist. Rajin tried to get free by kicking and flapping his large wings. Marth struggled to keep a hold onto him but, with a strong kick from the hawk, was thrown against the wall. Ike ran up with Ragnell drawn and jumped onto Rajin from behind, causing the laguz to fall forward. Ike fell down on top of him and quickly placed Ragnell's golden blade against the back of his neck.

"YIELD AND YOU WILL LIVE!" Ike shouted over the yells and screams going on in the cave.

Rajin was trembling with rage. He looked up at Ike and snarled with hate. "I would sooner die trying to kill one of you stinking humans than surrender!" While he was saying this he had gathered a leg beneath him. Then, without warning, Rajin jumped forward causing Ike to be thrust back. He turned and ran toward the cave opening only to run into the second wave of troops entering the cave. Freezing in his steps he turned to see all of the other hawks either being bound up securely or struggling in nets.

"Give it up Rajin!" Zyra yelled. "You have nowhere to run, all of your troops are captured and you are surrounded."

Rajin turned to look at her, his large brown wings flattened against his back. "You might have been able to stop me, but our cause lives on." he scoffed. "While you sent all of your troops here, a force larger than you can imagine is converging on the castle in Melior. Your queen will be dead by morning."

"I don't think so!" Zyra exclaimed. "We left behind most of our troops and we have help from abroad. Our queen will see the sunrise for many years to come!"

Rajin sneered at her, breathing heavy. "Then I will kill her myself!" he roared as he took off running toward the cave opening. A full ten men stood in his way but he still barreled through them. As he reached the ledge he jumped and transformed into a giant hawk.

"NO!" Roy yelled as he ran after him. He jumped just as Rajin had transformed and grabbed onto one of his large, scaly legs.

"ROY!" Marth and Ike yelled in unison. Rajin hadn't made it far from the cave before Roy lost his grip and fell to the ground far below. At that same moment Zyra shot at Rajin with a netbow. The four arrows shot out, extending a net that immediately enwrapped Rajin. Unable to flap his wings, he let out a deafening squawk and fell crashing down to the ground.

Ike dashed to the ledge and looked down, but all he saw was the treetops below. He turned and started running down the ledge. He didn't know who all was following him, all he could see was the memory of Roy falling. Eventually he made it to the base of the cliff and turned, running through the trees.

"ROY!" he heard Marth yelling next to him. Looking over he saw the prince, a serious and worried expression on his face, running through the trees with him. "ROY!"

Looking up at the cliff through the trees he tried to gauge where he thought Roy would have fallen from and ran to that location. He and Marth first came to the body of Rajin. The large hawk was still tangled up in a net and laying on the ground. The position of his head clearly indicated that his neck had been broken. Ike continued searching until he saw something red and blue ahead on the ground. Dashing up to it, he saw Roy lying on his back, eyes closed and not moving. A light trickle of blood was flowing from his mouth and one of his legs was so broken that the bone was actually poking through his pants.

"Roy!" Marth exclaimed, rushing up and kneeling down. "Gods…Roy…" he sobbed as he was about to lift his head and put it in his lap.

"Don't touch him!" Rhys yelled as he rushed up. He quickly knelt down and gently touched Roy's forehead. Closing his eyes, Rhys chanted something under his breath. He slowly opened them and let out a sigh. "He's alive, but just barely."

"Gods, thank you…" Marth whispered, sitting back and staring at his lover's broken body.

Ike stood by Marth as he knelt at Roy's head. They watched as Rhys again closed his eyes and brought his staff close to Roy's face. The clear orb at the tip began to glow a brilliant blue, so bright that they had to avert their eyes.

Marth slowly stood up, still staring as the healer worked on Roy. He turned to face Ike, a look of near panic in his eyes. "I can't loose him Ike…I just can't." he said, almost sobbing.

Ike slowly pulled his friend into a hug. "If anyone could help him, it's Rhys." he whispered.

Marth looked back down as the healer slowly moved the glowing tip of his staff over Roy's head and chest. He slowly nodded, still in a state of near shock.

"Marth, why don't we walk over …" Ike suggested.

"No Ike," Marth interrupted, stepping away. "I am not going to leave his side." He then sat back down, ready to help the healer if needed.

Ike patted his shoulder. "You're a good man, Marth." he quietly said. Scanning the area he saw Zyra approaching with some soldiers. Their torches had been lit as the sun was about to set.

"How is he?" she asked as she walked up to Ike.

"Thank the Gods he is alive. Rhys is one of the best healers there is." Ike said, looking back at the healer working his magic on his friend. He then turned to look at her. "Were there any casualties?"

Zyra smiled. "No casualties, and aside from Roy, the only injuries we sustained were minimal." She walked over to Rajin's body with Ike, the dead bird still lying unceremoniously on the forest floor. "If it weren't for Roy slowing him down, he might have gotten away."

Ike looked up at the cliff. "I wonder if it is true what he said about the large force attacking the castle." he said, reaching down and lightly running a finger over the feather in his belt.

Zyra was looking up at the cliff as well. "If it is true, those hawks will have one hell of a fight on their hands."

…..

By now, the sun had set and most of the soldiers had returned to the camp. Zyra decided to leave the captured hawks up in the cave with some troops acting as guards. They were acting very cooperative, their spirits deflated after learning about Rajin's death.

Roy was gently carried back to the camp and placed into his and Marth's tent. Rhys was sitting down, exhausted. Bringing Roy back from the brink of death had been extremely taxing on the healer. Roy was still unconscious, being kept that way by Rhys while he rested so he would resume his healing tomorrow morning.

Ike called everyone together and surveyed the group. Torches lit the small circle of soldiers, even Marth stood amongst them. "With one exception," he started, nodding toward Marth. "tonight was a huge success. We had no casualties and the hawks suffered only one, their leader Rajin. If it is true what he said before he tried to escape, our friends in arms at the castle will have a battle on their hands." He looked around at the soldiers, who started whispering to one another. "Unfortunately there is no way that we can make it back to the castle in time, even if we left right now. Zyra and I met and decided that resting our horses and ourselves would be the best course of action. We will be heading back toward Melior tomorrow morning. Tonight, you men can celebrate our victory over the rebels. You are dismissed until tomorrow morning."

The men cheered and broke ranks. Ike walked up to Marth and smiled. "Rhys said that Roy will be just fine. He might even be able to ride tomorrow morning."

Marth looked back at Ike and managed a slight smile. "I'm just glad that he was here. I can't imagine…"

"Don't think like that," Ike interrupted. He then looked down. "I know exactly what you mean though…I can't imagine a life without Pit."

Marth smiled and patted Ike's back. "Thank you Ike," he said softly as he went back into the tent where Roy was recuperating.

Ike turned to see the men sitting around the fire, talking and drinking. He smiled to himself watching them pass an ale jug, not surprised that someone remembered to bring it. Pulling the feather from his belt he stared at its brilliance shining in the nearby firelight. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about Pit. He wanted nothing more than to hold his angel. Raising his head to the starlit sky he closed his eyes. For the first time ever, he prayed to Palutena, wishing for her to keep his Pit safe from harm.

(end chapter 23)


	24. Chapter 24

A New Heaven

Chapter 24

Pit walked down the corridor from Queen Elincia's quarters. He had remained behind while the queen and her other protector's ate dinner before excusing himself to go to bed.

As he walked toward his room, his mind wandered to Ike. He was thinking about Ike's short cropped blue hair and his beautiful eyes when he heard his name being called. Turning around he saw Mist jogging up to him.

"There you are," she said, smiling. "I didn't see you leave Elincia's room." Mist had taken a definite interest in Pit after she had found out that her brother was in love with him. In fact, she genuinely liked the angel and was totally in favor of their relationship.

"Yeah, I wanted to go for a walk before heading to bed," he said returning the smile. "Thank you for agreeing to take watch with Soren and Link tonight. With you three, Elincia has to be one of the safest people in the entire country."

Mist giggled. "You're so cute!"

Pit blushed as he continued to walk. "I wonder what Ike is doing right now." he said quietly after a while. They had just entered the main dining hall. It had with a wall of windows and a door opening to a large balcony.

"I'm sure my brother is just fine," she said, reaching down to take Pit's hand and leading him out onto the balcony. "I think it's adorable that you worry so much about him." She then turned her head to look over the grounds below.

Pit turned his head as well, blushing at her comment, when he though the saw something in the sky. Narrowing his eyes he stared at the darkening horizon. "Mist…" he whispered. "Get inside."

"What? Why do…" Mist started.

Pit turned to her. "I see ten large birds approaching." he said as he pulled his swords from his belt, quickly fastening them to create his bow. "Go back to Elincia's room and let them know, I'll go notify the guards."

"Be careful, Pit," Mist said as she entered the room, locking the door.

Pit nodded and watched her run off toward the direction they had just come. He then turned and focused his excellent eyes on the sky. The birds were closing in and it wouldn't be long until they were there. Jumping up he flapped his wings and dove off of the balcony towards the main guard house where a detachment of guards and archers were scanning the sky.

Pit landed and trotted up to the captain. "There are ten large birds approaching from the north," he said, pointing. "Get your men ready, I will alert the others." At that he took off, staying close to the ground, and notified the other guards.

He heard the first of many squawks pierce the air after he had notified the last group. Pit's head spun toward the main building of the castle. He saw some of the hawks converging on the large windows of the main dining hall. One of them dove directly at the windows and barreled through the glass, making a large opening through which a few others quickly flew through.

"They are in the castle!" the captain yelled. He then ran toward the castle with his guards in tow.

Pit took off again and raced toward the large broken window. As he approached it he was shocked to see that the hawk that had crashed through the glass was lying dead on the dining room floor. The laguz had sacrificed himself to make an entrance for the rebels.

A loud screech suddenly resounded behind Pit. Turning he saw two large hawks descending upon him with talons reaching out. He spun around, diving and easily out-maneuvering the larger birds. One continued through the window while the other flapped his large wings and turned, facing Pit.

Pit drew his bow and aimed at the bird. "LAND AND TRANSFORM!" he yelled, threatening to shoot.

The bird squawked loudly and charged Pit, who again easily out maneuvered him. Turning, Pit fired a few shots at the large bird's head, making contact with them all.

The hawk shook off the energy bolts hitting his head and charged again, this time turning at the last second and flying through the large hole in the window.

Pit took off after him and flew through the opening as well. He saw the hawk land on the dining room floor and instantly transform into his human form before running down a side hallway. Pit quickly flew after him, taking aim and firing at the laguz's legs, tripping him up and making him fall. Landing in front of him he drew his bow and took aim directly on the hawk's head as he stood up.

Only a few feet separated the two of them as they stood, regarding each other. "Give it up!" Pit said forcefully, maintaining his aim on the hawk. He noticed that the laguz looked rather young, much younger than he expected.

The hawk stood there, breathing hard and trembling slightly. He looked over his shoulder and saw the dead bird strewn across the dining room table and floor. "What matter of laguz are you?" he asked, turning back to Pit. "And how did you know were coming?"

"I am not laguz, and as we speak, your leader Rajin is being taken by a large group of soldiers." Pit said, making the hawk gasp. "The queen is guarded by the best of the best and your force has probably been quelled by now."

"You mean that…Rajin is captured?" he asked with a shocked voice.

"If he isn't yet, he soon will be, or be dead." Pit answered.

The young hawk looked crestfallen. He looked down and pulled a small dagger from his belt, tossing it across the floor. "I yield," he sighed looking down. He then got onto his knees and looked up at Pit who was slowly lowering his bow.

"Are there any more of you coming?" Pit asked looking past the hawk into the dining room.

The hawk shook his head. "I think I am the last one in, there were only ten of us." He kept staring at Pit. "If you are not a laguz, what are you? You aren't human are you?"

"I am an angel from a land called SkyWorld," Pit answered. "And no, I am not human."

"What's your name?" he softly asked.

Pit looked at him for a few seconds, surprised that he wanted to have a conversation. "My name is Pit."

"My name is Ciar," the hawk said, still staring up at Pit. "I…I never wanted it to go this far," he said as a tear ran down his face. "Rajin said what we were doing was right. Then he wanted to attack and kill the queen." By now he was opening sobbing.

Pit kept staring at the young hawk who was still on his knees, large wings relaxed in defeat and resting on the floor. "You knew it was wrong didn't you?" he quietly asked.

Ciar looked up at Pit and nodded. "Rajin promised a better life if we were to eliminate humans entirely from Phoenicis, but then he pressed on and wanted to come to Crimea," He then sat fully on the ground and buried his face in his hands. "I just want to go home."

Pit felt a lump in his throat. This poor young hawk was just a pawn, callously used by Rajin. Looking over his shoulder he could only imagine what was going on with the others, but he wasn't worried as he knew the forces they had were more than sufficient.

"Do you have children?" Ciar asked, making Pit spin his head around.

"What?" Pit asked, slightly shocked at the question.

"Do you have any children?" Ciar repeated, looking up at Pit with a slight smile.

Pit slowly shook his head. The prospect had crossed him mind once or twice before. "No, I don't have any…but…I sometimes wish I could." Pit answered wistfully. He then thought of himself holding a child, a little angel that he could call his own.

"I have two fledglings at home." Ciar said smiling. "They are wonderful and I want nothing more than to go home to them and to hold them in my arms." He then sighed looking down. "Will your queen deliver us to Tibarn? He will show us mercy."

"I think those are the plans," Pit said, smiling slightly, "Queen Elincia will deliver you along with all of the survivors to King Tibarn." He then grinned. "Maybe then you can go home to your…"

Just then the tip of an arrow appeared through Ciar's neck accompanied by a sickening

'thunk' sound as the arrowhead pierced bone. Ciar's mouth popped open and his eyes went wide and he stared at Pit.

Pit stared back in a state of shock as Ciar slowly fell forward onto the ground at his feet, a single arrow sticking out of his neck. Looking up he saw Shinon with his bow in hand.

"Good work distracting him, bird-boy." Shinon chuckled. "The worlds already a better place now that another one of them filthy laguz is dead."

Pit started trembling, a rage unlike any he had ever felt boiled in him. "Why did you kill him?" Pit yelled. "He had surrendered to me and was unarmed!"

"Like I said, to clear the air." Shinon laughed.

In the blink of an eye, Pit raised his bow and cleanly shot Shinon's bow from his hands.

"What the…" Shinon started. He then looked at Pit who had another energy arrow drawn, pointing at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he exclaimed.

Pit slowly advanced on him. "He didn't have to die!" Pit said, still shaking. He walked right up to Shinon who calmly looked down on him. "He had children at home…" he said, choking up.

Shinon laughed lightly. "Trust me, the world isn't going to miss a single laguz," he said before looking behind Pit. "Isn't that right, Soren?"

Pit turned to look behind him and saw an empty hall. He then felt a striking blow on his arms, making him drop his bow. Whipping his head around to face Shinon, the last thing he saw was Shinon's fist rapidly closing in on his face. The force of Shinon's fist striking Pit's cheek knocked his head back sharply. Pain shot through his face, head and neck and he saw red before everything went black.

…..

Pit slowly came to as he felt himself tossed face down onto something soft. His head was throbbing and his cheek was burning where he had been hit.

"Think that you can shoot at me, you little shit!" he heard someone mutter. He blinked a few times, everything was blurry. His head was also a little fuzzy but was rapidly clearing. He then felt rough hands grab his waist and start to pull his shorts down.

"S-Stop!" he managed to say. He looked over his shoulder and saw Shinon kneeling on the bed, straddling his legs.

"What's that, bird-boy?" Shinon jeered and he continued to try to pull Pit's shorts down.

Pit weakly tried to crawl away but Shinon roughly grabbed him and pulled him back.

"What's the matter, kid? Not good enough for you? I'll show you that I am twice the man that 'your Ike' is." Shinon mocked as he finally managed to yank Pits shorts off, tossing them to the floor. "Gods, I bet you are tight." he said, grabbing Pit's bare backside.

Mind totally clear now, Pit tried to struggle. "Let me go!" he yelled as he tried to crawl our from under Shinon. He then felt a smack to the side of the head.

"Just lay still and take it. I have done this hundreds of times to Rolf, and if he can take it, you can." Shinon said as he unfastened his belt.

Pit did the only thing he could do and screamed. "HELP!" He then felt another smack across the head.

"Shut the fuck up, brat!" Shinon warned. "I am going to have you, and you are going to stay quiet about it do you hear me?"

Pit struggled more frantically, flapping his wings as hard as he could. He managed to squirm out from under Shinon who was distracted by pushing his pants down. "Get away from me!" he yelled as he rolled off of the bed.

Shinon lunged at him and grabbed one of Pit's wings and yanked it hard, pulling Pit back onto the bed. "Get the fuck back here!" Shinon yelled and he punched Pit one more time on the cheek.

Pit screamed out in pain as his wing was popped from its socket. He then went limp from shock as Shinon positioned him face down on the bed.

"This is going to be worth the wait." Shinon muttered as he roughly grabbed Pit's waist. He then heard the door fly open. Turning his head he saw Soren standing in horror in the doorway. "You're going to have to wait your turn with him, Creepy." Shinon jeered.

Soren's eyes narrowed and he ran into the room. He then jumped on the bed and in one motion he drew his two daggers and sank them both to the hilts into Shinon's back.

Shinon went stiff, his arms twitching wildly for a few seconds before going limp.

Soren pushed Shinon off of the bed, daggers still in his back, and quickly made his way to Pit's head. "Pit…Pit…can you hear me?" he quietly called and he looked into Pit's dazed eyes. Looking up he noticed one of his wings were lying at an unusual angle. "Oh, Pit..." he whispered.

"What the…" Link said from the doorway, seeing Pit half naked and not moving along with a dead Shinon on the floor.

"Shinon was trying to rape Pit," Soren said as he carefully moved around and sat beside the angel. "Come in and close the door." He carefully moved Pit's wing into a position that looked normal.

Link closed the door and walked over to the bed. "Shinon didn't actually rape him did he?" he asked concerned.

"I think I caught him before he did. Thank the gods you have good hearing and heard his scream." Soren said. He then closed his eyes and gently placed his hands on Pit's wing-root. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked down. "It's popped out of its socket and his muscles are torn,"

Soren then placed his hand on the root and pressed, slowly extending the wing with his other hand. When the wing was fully extended it popped back into the socket causing Pit to twitch and moan in pain.

Link quickly got onto his knees in front of Pit and lightly ran his fingers through his hair. "Its okay, Pit…you're safe now." he softly said, tears filling his eyes.

Soren looked at Link as he comforted Pit and smiled slightly. Then, looking down, he proceeded to continue to heal Pit's wing and back.

(end chapter 24)


	25. Chapter 25

A New Heaven

Chapter 25

Pit's awareness slowly returned to him as he felt Soren's warm touch mending his wing. Directly before him was Link who was lightly stroking his hair. Blinking a few times all that had happened came crashing down on him. He closed his eyes and started to softly sob.

"It's okay Pit…you're safe now." Link whispered, still running his fingers through his hair.

"Wh..what happened? Where's Shinon?" Pit managed to get out.

"Shh…Soren took care of him," Link whispered. "You don't have to ever worry about him again."

"There, your wing and your back are fully healed." Soren said, sitting back on the bed. "Try moving it."

Pit slowly flapped his wings and looked over his shoulder. "They feel fine…thank you." he said as she slowly sat up. Looking down he saw that he was naked from the waist down and covered himself as best he could with his tunic.

Seeing this, Link retrieved Pit's shorts and helped the youth pull them back up.

"Thank you Link." Pit quietly said as he sat back down on the bed. He wiped his eyes and winced in pain.

Soren immediately put his hand on Pit's face. "He hit you, didn't he?" he quietly asked.

Pit nodded and felt Soren's hand grow warm as the mage healed his bruised cheek. "Thank you Soren…for everything." Pit said closing his eyes, "He was about to force sex on me…and he killed…" He started crying in earnest, not only for what Shinon had done to him, but for Ciar and his children.

Soren finished healing him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Shinon has always been an ass, but I never knew he would do something like this." he whispered as Pit cried into his shoulder.

"He surrendered to me and Shinon killed him," Pit sobbed into Soren's robes. "He has a family at home and now his children will have to grow up without a father. When I confronted him about this he hit me and made me pass out. When I came to he tried to..." he choked up and couldn't talk any more.

Link sat next to them and rubbed Pit's back. "We'll tell Elincia about this in a little bit. For now, take comfort that everything is over. We didn't have any injuries and all of the hawks were captured. Ike will be back…"

"I want Ike…" Pit interrupted, still slightly sobbing. "I want my Ike."

…..

Ike was having difficulty getting to sleep. He was alone in the same two-man tent that he and Pit had shared a few days ago. The sounds of the guards outside were slowly quieting down as they too headed towards their tents. His thoughts went over what had occurred earlier; the defeat of the hawks, the death of Rajin, Roy falling and almost dying, and the post mission celebration that was slowly dying outside. Closing his eyes, he tried again to fall asleep, this time concentrating on Pit. He pictured Pit's perfect face, his beautiful eyes, and his kiss. Before long, he was asleep.

He halfway woke up as he felt Pit climb into the bedroll with him. He felt fingers run through his hair and a pair of lips against his. Reaching up he pulled him into his embrace and kissed back in earnest. Letting his hands trail down Pit's back he cupped his bare backside and squeezed lightly making him giggle, except it sounded slightly different. He felt Pit kiss down his neck and to his bare chest. At the same time he felt Pit lightly grab his hardening erection through his underwear and squeeze.

"Feeling a little frisky huh?" Ike asked.

"More than a little frisky." a voice answered…it wasn't Pit.

Ike shot his eyes open. He felt a pair of bare breasts as he pushed the person away. "Zyra!" he exclaimed, barely make out her outline in the light of the dying fire outside the tent.

"What's wrong Ike? The soldiers have all turned in and I thought that we could have a little fun." Zyra said as she leaned in and kissed Ike.

Ike pulled away from the kiss. "No Zyra…I can't." he stammered.

"Is sure felt like you could," she quietly giggled. "You seemed into it there for a while."

"No, you don't understand. I am in love with someone and...and this would be a betrayal of that love." Ike said, sitting up on his bedroll.

"Don't tell me...the winged boy?" she said sitting back as well. "I am sure I could satisfy you far more than he could. You and I could still have some fun you know."

"I'm Sorry Zyra. You are an incredibly beautiful woman and I am sure that we would have a great time together, but I would regret it the rest of my life." Ike said, almost modestly covering himself with the bedroll.

"You…must really love him then huh?" She asked, before laughing lightly. She slowly grabbed her pants and pulled them on. "Well…this is embarrassing."

"Think nothing of it. In fact, let's just pretend that this never happened." Ike said, chuckling lightly. "I wouldn't want you to loose face in front of your rangers and the guards."

Zyra put on her shirt and sat there for a few seconds. "Thank you Ike, tonight never happened, except for this…" she said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Pit is a lucky boy to have you."

"Thank you, I'm lucky to have him as well." Ike replied smiling.

Zyra sat for a little while longer. "Well, goodnight Ike…" she said as she went over to the tent flap. Looking first to make sure that she wouldn't be seen, she crept out of the tent.

Ike laid back down and smiled. While it would have been quite fun to play around with a beautiful woman like Zyra, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He reached over to his clothes and pulled Pit's feather out of his belt and lightly ran it under his chin feeling its incredible softness. Closing his eyes he held the feather close to his face and thought about Pit until he fell back asleep.

…..

Soren escorted Pit to his bedroom and led him into the dark room. He lit some lamps and sat next to Pit on the bed. The angel was staring into space, still shaken from his experience.

"I think it would be a good idea if you were to get some rest. You will feel a lot better tomorrow," Soren said quietly. "Go ahead and lay down."

Pit looked at him through red, puffy eyes and nodded. He moved up on the bed and wearily laid down on his side.

Soren removed Pit's sandals and covered him up. Looking down he saw that the youth had already closed his eyes. He walked to the window and looked out at the moonlit sky before heading toward the door.

"Soren…" Pit quietly said. "Can you stay here with me?"

Soren stopped and turned, looking at Pit. "Of course I will." he said as he walked toward the bed. Removing his sandals he climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Pit just to have the angel turn and nuzzle up to him on his side.

"Thank you Soren," Pit whispered. "You saved my life."

Soren looked down at the top of Pit's head and lightly stroked his back. "Don't worry about that, I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Eventually he found that the angel had drifted off to sleep.

Link quietly entered the room and smiled slightly at the sight of Pit snuggling up next to his new lover. "You two look cute together." he whispered as he walked over to the bed.

Soren smiled a little but then got serious. "Did you tell Elincia?"

Link nodded. "I told her everything about Ciar and Shinon attacking Pit. She wants us to stay with him until Ike returns." He sat down on the bed and lightly stroked Pit's hair. "I might as well make myself comfortable." he said, removing his boots. He then laid down on the other side of Soren. "You were wonderful tonight." he whispered.

Soren turned his head and looked at Link. "I think a lot of people were wonderful tonight."

Link smiled and leaned forward, lightly kissing Soren on the lips. "You're so adorable when you are modest."

…..

Ike rode at the head of the column of soldiers. The captive Hawks were remaining cooperative as they walked, surrounded by the troops. Ike had insisted that they not be bound, stating that he trusted the word of the hawks when they promised not to try an escape. That alone had made the captives respect him enough that they openly talked about the resistance with Zyra and Ike, filling them in on Rajin's rise to power.

Roy rode on Marth's horse, the Altean prince keeping him steady. Rhys rode close by as well, keeping an eye on the red headed youth. Although pretty much healed, Roy was still extremely weak, drifting in and out of sleep.

Still pretty embarrassed from the night before, Zyra rode next to Ike in silence.

The ride back to Melior would be slow going but they had left early enough that they would reach the castle by mid afternoon.

…..

It was late morning and Soren, Pit and Link were being escorted by a servant to a secondary dining room that would be used while the windows of the main one were being repaired. Pit has slept late and much to Soren's insistence took a long and relaxing bath. He did feel a lot better this morning, but was still a little saddened by what had occurred the night before.

They walked into the room where they saw Mist, Mia, Titania and Elincia. Mist immediately flew to Pit and embraced him.

"Oh Pit…I'm so sorry." She said near tears.

Pit was slightly startled at first, but reached up and hugged Mist back. "I'm ok now." he quietly said.

Elincia walked up to them and embraced them as well. After a while she broke off and led Pit to the table. "I wanted to thank you for everything you did last night." she said as Pit sat down.

"What did I do?" Pit asked confused.

"It was your keen eyes that saw the hawks approaching." Mist chimed in, "Thanks to your warning we were able to ambush them and take them by surprise. We were able to capture them all without incident."

"Except for one…" Pit said mournfully, looking down.

Elincia reached over and took Pit's hand in hers. "Link told us about Ciar." she said softly. "I want you to know that his older brother is among those being held downstairs. I personally talked with him about what happened and he said that he would look after Ciar's wife and their children. On top of that I am going to ask the hawk king Tibarn to assist the family if needed."

Pit looked up with a slightly relieved look and smiled slightly. "Thank you Elincia."

Elincia smiled warmly. "You have a heart of gold Pit. It's no wonder that Ike loves you as much as he does."

"Not only Ike…" Mist interjected, putting her arms around Pit. "I happen to think the world of Pit as well!" She then leaned forward and kissed his cheek, making him giggle slightly and blush. "I am so glad to see that beautiful smile of yours." she chuckled.

To Mist's surprise, Pit returned the kiss on her cheek and smiled. "How could I be down in a room with so much love?"

…..

Ike slowly rode his horse through the sprawling streets of Melior. The troops had just passed through the gates and were heading toward the castle. At his side rode Zyra who had gotten over the incident of the night before and was talking to Ike about a myriad of things. On Ike's other side was Marth, still with Roy in front of him. The red head was more alert after a day of resting in the arms of his lover and was slowly beginning to return to his normal chatty self.

Curious onlookers gaped in amazement as the force made their way through the main marketplace on its way to the castle. Some even waving and yelling salutations to the soldiers and to Ike.

"I still haven't made it to the market yet." Roy complained looking over his shoulder as they walked out of the large square.

Marth chuckled. "I promise that in a day or so that we will pay it a visit. For now, I want you to rest."

"Oh Marth, you sound like a mother hen. I feel fine now." Roy objected.

"I'm sorry Roy…I want you to rest, and I…" Marth stopped. "Ike!" he said urgently.

Ike had been talking with Zyra and laughing about something when he turned to look at Marth. "Yeah?"

Marth grinned at him. "Look!" he said pointing at the castle in the distance.

Ike looked down the broad street leading to the castle and saw the tall walls surrounding the majestic series of buildings. Standing on one of the battlements, a small winged figure was standing, watching them approach.

"Pit…" he said under his breath.

Spurring his horse to go faster he broke out into a canter, leaving the force behind him. His eyes didn't leave the figure, even when it jumped and began to glide toward him. He jumped off of his horse and ran up as the angel gracefully flew into his arms.

"Pit...oh Pit." Ike said as he embraced his angel and nuzzled his face into his coppery hair.

Pit hugged Ike fiercely, wrapping his legs around him as well. "I missed you so much!" Pit said, burying his face in Ike's shoulder. "I love you!"

Ike felt a tear fall down his face and he held his angel. "I love you too Pit...I love you too!"

(end chapter 25)


	26. Chapter 26

A New Heaven

Chapter 26

Ike sat at the large table in the secondary dining hall. Accompanying him at the table were Marth and Roy, who still looked a little out of sorts due to his fall. Zyra was also present as were Mia, Titania, and Rhys. Soren sat next to Link and Mist stood next to Elincia. Finally, sitting directly next to Ike was Pit, who hadn't let the mercenary out of his sight since returning to the castle an hour ago. They agreed to meet here to discuss what had happened the day before.

Ike was the first to speak. He told of taking Rajin and the hawks by surprise, and how the fanatic leader had tried to escape. Then, nodding toward Roy, he told of how his friend had charged the large bird and leapt, grabbing onto his leg. This had distracted and slowed the great bird enough that Zyra could shoot him with a netbow; at the same time, Roy had lost his grip and fell.

Rhys interjected that when he found Roy, the redhead was extremely close to death and that his will to survive is what kept him alive.

"I had someone to live for." Roy muttered under his breath, loud enough for only Marth to hear.

Marth looked at him with tears in his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" he whispered.

"Love me forever." Roy whispered back, blushing slightly.

Marth smiled and took Roy's hand under the table and squeezed lightly.

Elincia looked at Roy with amazement. "If he would have escaped, he could have formed an even larger force. Roy…Crimea is in your debt."

Roy blushed as everyone at the table applauded him.

Link then spoke and told of how Pit and Mist had been talking when Pit's keen eyesight had seen the approaching hawks, which had been approaching from an angle that no human could have seen. He then spoke of how Mist warned them while Pit alerted the grounds troops. It had been this early warning that had ensured a relatively bloodless victory. Then, looking at Pit, he brought up how Shinon had killed one of the hawks that had surrendered.

Ike looked extremely upset at that, "Where is Shinon now?" he asked sternly.

Link looked around and set his eyes on Ike. "He's dead."

"Dead?" exclaimed Ike. "How?"

"I killed him," Soren interrupted, to everybody's surprise. "Something had gotten over him, and he was attacking Pit."

"Attacking Pit?" Ike yelled. He then looked at Pit with wide eyes.

"And the only way I could stop him was to kill him." Soren finished.

"Pit…" Ike said softly.

"I'm fine now," Pit said softly, trying to calm Ike down. "We can talk about it later."

"Beside the hawk and Shinon, there were no casualties." Link concluded.

Ike was still looking at Pit. "You're okay now though?"

Pit slowly nodded. "Later." he said softly.

"Pit," Elincia said smiling. "Thanks to your wonderful eyesight and quick alerting of the guards, we won the day. Crimea is forever in your debt as well."

Pit smiled and blushed as everyone applauded him as they had just done for Roy.

Ike turned to Zyra. "Now you and the forest rangers…"

"The forest rangers and I will take the captive hawks to Felirae in the morning, where we will then transport them to Phoenicis," Zyra stated. "We will then deliver them to Tibarn himself."

Ike nodded, thinking things over. He then looked at Elincia. "It looks like we were lucky this time. I hope that Tibarn will do something about any future uprisings."

Elincia looked down at some documents. "I have constructed quite a communication for him. I want to keep the diplomatic ties as open as possible and ensure him that we mean no ill will toward any of the hawk tribe." She then looked at everyone at the table. "Each of you acted admirably yesterday and my deepest appreciation and respect go out to you all." Ringing a small bell brought a servant running.

After talking quietly with Elincia the servant trotted off. "I have prepared a small feast in your honor. I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me and for Crimea." At that, servants appeared carrying a multitude of food and drink and quickly set the table. "Tonight my friends, we feast in your honor."

…..

Later, as the feast was waning, Ike took Pit's hand. "Pit, can you tell me what happened?"

Pit looked at Ike with a serious look and nodded. Still holding Ike's hand he stood and led him across the room and out into the hall. Wordlessly they walked until they reached their room.

Pit closed the door and looked at Ike, sighing. He then told Ike of how Shinon had killed Ciar. Ike's eyes hardened at the callousness of his actions. He then told of how he had confronted Shinon just to get punched to unconsciousness.

Ike gasped. "My angel…" he said, putting his hand against Pit's face, caressing his smooth skin.

Pit then told of how he woke up with Shinon trying to rape him. Ike's eyes filled with tears as Pit told of Shinon practically tearing off one of his wings when he managed to escape his grasp. "I really don't remember much after that…I sort of passed out again," Pit went on, "When I came to, Link was there and Soren was healing my back and wing. It was then that I found that Soren had killed him."

Ike looked at a loss for words. He slowly pulled Pit into a gentle embrace and held him tightly. "I'm so sorry," Ike said as he began to cry. "I should have been there for you."

Pit held onto Ike and softly cried as well. "Don't blame yourself. It was nobody's fault but Shinon's, and now he is dead."

The two wordlessly held on to one another for a while before Ike sat back. "And you are okay now?"

Pit smiled at him. "I am fine now. Your love is all I need to heal me."

"You have it until the end of time." Ike said quietly.

Pit looked down where he saw the feather tucked into Ike's belt. Reaching down he carefully pulled it out. "You still have my feather."

"You have no idea how much that feather helped me," Ike started. "I even slept with it in my hands last night."

Pit was about to lay it down when he looked at it again. "I forgot!" he exclaimed. "It's still white…"

"Of course it is, I wouldn't let anything damage…"

"No, you don't understand." Pit started, chuckling. He walked over and pulled the cord for a servant.

"What don't I understand?" Ike asked, now curious.

Pit beamed at him. "You'll see…"

A knock was shortly heard on the door. Pit quickly opened it and a servant walked in.

"Yes, sir? Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

Pit looked at a confused Ike and winked. "Here, hold this." he said, handing the feather over.

The servant took the feather and looked at it. "It is very pretty sir, I take it that it is one of yours?"

Pit nodded. "Just watch." he said.

In a matter of minutes, the feather started to turn a light gray. It then started darkening further until it was a deep black.

"Thank you," Pit said beaming, taking the feather back from the confused servant. "Oh, would it be possible to draw us a bath?

"Yes, sir," the servant said, slightly bowing. "It will be ready in a few minutes."

Pit walked over to Ike who was staring wide eyed. He took Ike's hand and led him out to the balcony.

"OK, what just happened to your feather?" Ike asked looking at the black feather in Pit's hand.

"An angel feather will only stay its original color if the possessor truly loves the angel." Pit said as he dropped the feather and walked up to Ike. "That's why the feather turned black in the servant's hand." He then put his hands on Ike's shoulders, looking up into his eyes. "I love you so much, Ike."

Ike embraced Pit and picked him up, hugging him. "I love you too, the feather proves it." He then looked up and kissed Pit sweetly on the lips.

Pit giggled and wrapped his legs around him. "I hope you don't think I was testing you. I honestly forgot about that."

"I know you wouldn't test me, there is no need," Ike continued to stare into Pit's deep blue eyes. "You're the most important thing in my life and you know that."

The two continued to stare wordlessly into each others eyes until they were interrupted by the servant.

"The bath has been drawn, is there anything else that you need?" he asked.

Ike slowly set Pit down and turned. "No thank you. We can take it from here." They then walked back into the room as she servant nodded and left.

Still holding Ike's hand, Pit led Ike into the bathroom where the sunken tub was filled with steaming water. "Oh look!" he said in mock surprise. "There's a bathtub, and it's filled with clean, hot water. What do you think we should do?"

Ike laughed and got to one knee. Reaching down he lifted one of Pit's legs and removed his sandal. He then removed his other as well. Gently he unfastened Pit's belt and then reaching up unfastened the pin holding his tunic together.

The white tunic slowly fell to the ground, leaving the youth dressed only in his tight black shorts. He looked down at Ike and smiled, wings trembling with anticipation.

Hooking his fingers in Pit's shorts, Ike slowly pulled them down his slender legs. He then slowly ran his hands up the sides of the incredibly smooth and creamy legs until his hands gently cupped Pit's bare backside. Lightly squeezing them brought a giggle from the angel. Slowly standing up he let his hands trail up Pit's back as he rose. His hands followed Pit's bare back and onto the spines of his wings.

Pit closed his eyes and moaned slightly as Ike's fingers gently ran their way to the tips of his wings. "I love when you touch them like that." he whispered as his feathers ruffled from the attention.

Reaching down, Ike unclasped his belt while he managed to kick off his boots. He unfastened his pants and pushed them and his underwear down while Pit started to undo his shirt. Before long he was standing naked in front of Pit.

Gently running his fingers down Ike's chest, Pit looked up and smiled. He then took a few steps backward, lowering himself in the bathtub. He opened his wings as he slowly sat down and leaned back so they would remain out of the water.

Ike followed and entered the tub and slowly sat down across from Pit. "This feels good." he sighed as he closed his eyes. He then felt Pit slowly rubbing a soapy washrag over his arms and chest. "A nice bath is just what I need. The past few days have been rough."

"I know what you mean," Pit said quietly as he continued to slowly bath his lover, "I am going to try to forget that last night ever happened." He then started washing Ike's legs, "And I think I know the perfect way."

"How's that?" Ike asked, opening one eye.

Pit smiled at him and blushed slightly. "Well, perhaps getting bathed by my love-mate would help."

"Yeah? You think that will work?" Ike asked smiling.

Pit blushed a little more before crawling between Ike's legs and lying on top of him. "It would be a start," he whispered. "But what would really help is after my love-mate washed me…if he were to make love to me."

Ike gave Pit a gentle kiss on the lips as he ran his hands over Pit's bare backside. "I think I can help you there."

(end chapter 26)


	27. Chapter 27

A New Heaven

Chapter 27

Ike had just finished washing Pit's coppery hair when the angel turned around and embraced the mercenary tightly. He held the youth and gently ran his hands up and down his back. They were both on their knees in chest deep water and had spent quite a while washing each other.

"I could stay here all night." Pit sighed as nuzzled his face against Ike's chest.

"I would love that, but I'm afraid I don't look good in wrinkles." Ike laughed. He let one of his hands slowly drift up the spines of one of Pit's wings making the youth quiver. "In fact, I think I might get out and dry off now."

Pit looked up at him and smiled mischievously, keeping him in a firm embrace. "Not until I get another kiss."

Ike smiled and reached and placed his hand behind Pit's head and leaned in. His lips touched Pit's and they shared an extremely passionate kiss. Ike eventually broke away and smiled as Pit was still slightly stunned.

A smile slowly broke out on Pit's face. "I think I could get out now too." he said as he and Ike both stood up.

They got out and started to dry off. "Oh Pit, your wings are soaked." Ike said, knowing that this effectively grounded the angel until they were dry.

"Where would I fly to when you are with me?" Pit asked, giggling as he dried off.

Ike chuckled and dried off, watching Pit as he did as well. Every now and then he couldn't get over the sheer beauty of the angel. He watched as Pit opened his wings wide and flapped them a few times.

Pit looked up at Ike who was staring at him. "Yes?" he asked smiling.

Ike walked up to Pit ran his fingers through his hair. "Every now and then I am just stunned at how beautiful you are."

Pit blushed and then hugged Ike. He then gave him a pinch on the backside and then turned, running out of the bathroom laughing.

"Why you…" Ike laughed as he gave chase. He ran into the large bedroom where Pit was standing on the bed laughing and gently flapping his wings.

"Come on and get me!" Pit taunted as he darted from side to side as Ike tried to lunge at him.

Eventually Ike was able to reach out and grab one of Pit's ankles. He then quickly pulled it toward him, making Pit fall onto his back laughing. "Oh, so it's funny huh?" Ike laughed. He held onto the ankle tighter as he reached up and started tickling Pit's foot.

Pit howled with laughter as he tried to squirm out of Ike's grasp. He tried to kick Ike's hand away but ended up getting his other leg snared.

Ike took advantage of this and started tickling both of Pit's feet while the angel was thrashing from side to side, near tears with laughter.

"I give! I give!" Pit laughed. "Please stop…I'll do anything…"

Ike stopped ticking. "Anything?" Ike asked as he trailed a finger up one of Pit's soles.

"Anything!" Pit affirmed still laughing lightly.

Ike released Pit's ankles and slowly climbed on top of him. He looked down at Pit and smiled. "I think I will claim my anything right now." Leaning down he lightly kissed Pit's soft lips. "The kiss of an angel is worth more than all the gold in the world."

Pit smiled and blushed slightly. He reached down and brushed his hand against Ike's penis. Then, with a mischievous look on his face, he gently grabbed it and held onto it.

"Now what do you think you are going to do with that?" Ike asked arching an eyebrow.

"Not sure yet, but I love the feel of it growing in my hand." Pit giggled.

Ike laughed and then slowly backed up, Pit letting go of his member. He stood and looked at Pit lying naked on the bed. "Turn over." he whispered.

Pit smiled slightly before slowly turning over on the soft, cushy bed. He then crossed his arms and laid his head down on them.

Ike crawled back onto the bed, straddling Pit's legs. Looking down he saw Pit's perfect back leading up to his wings and then to his beautiful shoulders. He reached out and lightly touched Pit's right wing-root. "You aren't in any pain are you?" he asked concerned.

Pit glanced over his shoulder at Ike and smiled. "No, Soren did an amazing job healing me. I am perfectly fine." He then laid his head back down on his arms and sighed.

Ike lightly ran his fingers up Pit's wings resulting in Pit relaxing them and moaning lightly. Slowly, he lay down on top of Pit and kissed his cheek. "I love you," he whispered. "I want to try something." He then nibbled on Pit's earlobe making him giggle and break out in goose bumps. Nibbles turned into kisses as he kissed down Pit's neck and down his back. Knowing that Pit was really sensitive between his wings, Ike spent a little extra time kissing and licking, making Pit squirm beneath him.

"Ike!" Pit giggled as Ike continued to lightly lick and kiss between his wings.

Chuckling, Ike then kissed down Pit's lower back to his backside. Giving each cheek a nibble he slowly proceeded to kiss down one of Pit's legs. He made Pit jump and giggle slightly as he kissed behind his knee before proceeding down to Pit's feet. Giving each sole a single kiss, he then kissed up the other leg until he reached Pit's backside.

Pit's eyes were closed and he was breathing slightly heavier. His wings were slightly trembling with anticipation as he awaited Ike's next touches.

Ike slowly got off of the bed, retrieved a small vial of lubricant and rejoined his lover on the bed. He put a little on his finger and gently probed until he found Pit's opening resulting in him raising his backside off of the bed, gasping slightly. He then slowly inserted his finger into Pit, making him moan and raise his hips higher. Reaching over, Ike grabbed a pillow and pushed it under Pit's waist so he could relax.

Pit felt Ike's finger gently sliding into him. He knew Ike was getting him ready, so he wouldn't feel any pain in a little bit. Feeling a little pressure, Pit felt a second finger slide into him. He couldn't help but moan as the pressure was giving way to incredible pleasures.

"Are you ok?" Ike asked as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Pit.

"Yeah," Pit sighed. "Feels good."

Ike slowly withdrew his fingers and coated his straining erection. He then carefully moved into position between Pit's legs and placed himself at the entrance. "Let me know if this hurts." Ike said softly as he slowly pushed forward.

Pit felt the intense pressure of Ike's member against him. He relaxed and felt the tip slip in, making him gasp. "I'm ok, don't stop." he said in anticipation of Ike's question. Closing his eyes he couldn't help but to smile as he and his love-mate became joined as one.

Ike knew he was all the way in Pit when he felt the youth's cool backside make contact with his stomach. He propped himself up on his arms and waited for a short while so Pit could grow accustomed to him. Slowly, he started thrusting, feeling the warmth and tightness of his lover beneath him.

"Mmmm…Ike…you feel so good." Pit sighed as Ike slowly made love to him. He moved slightly so he was resting on his elbows and glanced over his shoulder.

Ike leaned slightly down and kissed Pit's cheek. "I love you Pit, I love you so much." he whispered as his pulse started to race. The feeling and the moment were incredible. So much so that tears actually came to his eyes. Below him was the most important person in his life, someone that he would easily give his life…his soul for. He leaned down and nuzzled his face into Pit's damp hair, smelling his essence.

Pit started breathing faster as Ike slowly increased his thrusting. His light grunts were getting slightly louder as feelings of pure pleasure were running through his body. He was then surprised when Ike slowed down and stopped.

Ike leaned down and kissed the back of Pit's neck. "Turn over," he whispered. "I want to see your beautiful eyes." He then slowly pulled out and sat back.

"Oh Ike…" Pit said blushing as he slowly got to his knees. He turned around and lay on his back.

Ike reached down and gently grabbed Pit's ankles, pushing his knees toward his chest. He then positioned himself at Pit's opening and slowly slid in.

Pit's eyes widened slightly as Ike's invading member washed him with pleasure. Reaching up he put his arms around Ike's neck and smiled broadly as Ike started thrusting. He then wrapped his legs around his lover and relaxed, nothing but beautiful feelings coming from Ike's gentle lovemaking.

Eventually Ike started feeling the familiar surge coming. "Oh Pit…" he said between breaths, "You…feel….wonderful..." He stared into Pit's deep blue eyes but couldn't keep his own open as a few more thrusts brought him to climax. He froze as he began to shoot his seed deep into Pit.

Pit smiled warmly as he saw the look of ecstasy on his love-mate's face. He was very close himself, but right now, his thoughts were on his lover.

Breathing hard and slightly sweating, Ike opened his eyes to meet Pit's. He looked down at Pit's erection trapped between them. Looking back up at Pit he smiled as he slowly pulled out of him. He then leaned down and kissed Pit passionately on the lips.

Pit wrapped his arms around Ike and let his tongue snake out invading Ike's mouth. Their tongues played with each other until Ike slowly backed away.

Winking, Ike slowly moved down and lightly flicked his tongue across Pit's nipple making him stiffen up and gasp. He continued to lightly play with the hardening nub before moving to the next one.

Pit was moaning and squirming beneath him, his erection almost hurting for lack of attention. He reached up and tried to push Ike down. "Please…" he whimpered.

Ike brought his head up and smiled. "Please what?"

Pit looked at him and then closed his eyes, "Please…" he whispered, almost begging. He then felt Ike moving down between his legs. The next thing he felt was a wet and hot sensation envelope his erection. He gasped out loudly as Ike began to slowly bob his head. Reaching down, he gripped the sheets tightly as wave after wave of pure bliss raced through his body. It wasn't long before his moans and whimpers grew louder until he was racked by a powerful orgasm. Crying out in ecstasy, his body went ridged as he shot his seed down Ike's throat. Breathing hard and trembling from the sheer power of his orgasm, Pit slowly lost consciousness.

He must have been out for just a few seconds as he felt Ike crawling up the bed. Opening his eyes he turned to look at Ike. He was still breathing hard, trembling as he enjoyed the afterglow of his orgasm. "That was amazing." he whispered as Ike lay down next to him. Turning on his side he looked into Ike's eyes and reached up. He delicately ran his fingers over Ike's face. "I love you so much Ike." he softly said. He then bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. "Ego tribuo vos meus vita, meus pectoris…meus animus"

Ike smiled and took Pit's hand in his. "That's beautiful, what does it mean?" he asked as he kissed Pit's fingertips.

"It means that I give you my life, my heart and my soul." Pit said, near tears.

Ike pulled Pit to him and held him tightly. "I give the same to you Pit…I give you everything."

Pit closed his eyes and smiled, a single tear running down his face.

…..

Ike was on top of a rocky crag. It overlooked a vast field upon which countless numbers of people waged war on one another. He witnessed people slashing at each other with swords and axes as the dead piled up. Standing there, watching it all, he did nothing. Then, a sense of power came over him. He could stop all if this if he wanted, but he chose not to. Wondering why, it came to him. He was allowing this to happen for money, for glory, for power. The people below were nothing to him; he was the only important person there. Looking down he laughed at the battle, at the death going on below him.

Then a thought came to him, an image...a face. It slowly materializing in his mind and as it did, he grew less and less sure of himself. He looked down at the carnage below, just to see the smiling face. It was Pit. His eyes widened and immediately, the battle was gone, replaced by fields of flowing grass. Looking down upon himself he saw he wasn't wearing his normal mercenary outfit, but instead a standard pair of pants and a peasant's tunic.

Closing his eyes he longed to see more of the beautiful and peaceful face. He noticed Pit's smile, his beautiful blue eyes…his wavy hair. The face washed away all of the pain and anguish that he had witnessed below him.

Something wasn't right though, he knew this was a dream, it had to be, but it was different. This wasn't the nightmare he had been having for the past few weeks…this one had his angel in it. Realization spread over Ike like a wave as he now knew that Pit was his savior, the one who could wash away the pain of his past.

It was then that he felt a presence behind him. Turning he saw Pit standing there with a beautiful woman behind him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as her beauty was unlike any he had ever seen before. Her long green hair was gently flowing in the breeze and her smile seemed to warm his heart.

Smiling, Pit walked up to him and gently embraced him. Words weren't needed as he held the youth tightly in his arms. Everything…seemed perfect.

Slowly waking up, Ike felt himself in bed, felt the warmth of a smaller body next to his. He slightly, groggily opened his eyes to see the bedroom still dark, illuminated only by the moonlight streaming in through the large windows.

Ike then noticed a movement; at least he thought he did. Through half-opened eyes he saw Pit walking across the room and placing something on the table. But wait, Pit wasn't in bed with him? The figure then turned and Ike could see his face. This angel looked almost like Pit. He had graceful wings and beautiful face but with much longer hair, draping around his shoulders. Slowly, this other angel walked toward the bed and stopped at the foot, looking at the two lovers cuddled naked on the bed. Ike then noticed a slight look of displeasure on his face.

After a few moments the figure turned and silently ran toward the open balcony door, launching himself into the sky.

…..

Ike stretched and took in a deep breath. With eyes still closed he thought about the dreams he had, they both seemed so real. Then the realization again washed over him, Pit had saved him from his nightmare.

Looking over, he saw that Pit wasn't in bed with him. He raised his head, glancing around the room and saw Pit standing at the table with his back to him. Slowly sitting up in the bed, he regarded Pit's naked form. He stared for a few seconds at the sheer beauty of the youth before slowly getting out of bed. Stealthily he walked up to Pit and put his arms around him "Good morning my love." he whispered into his ear, but Pit didn't respond. "Pit?" he quietly asked.

"It's a message…" Pit whispered.

Ike looked around Pit on the table. There, a half-foot long glimmering crystal shard was hovering and slightly rotating a few inches from the table top, its deep green glow almost captivating.

"What is it?" Ike asked curious walking around and standing next to Pit.

"It's a message crystal," Pit said quietly. "Its how angels send messages, similar to scrolls and letters in your world." He then looked at Ike, tears in his eyes. "I'm afraid Ike…I'm afraid She wants me home."

"It wasn't a dream." Ike said, slightly startled. He then looked at Pit. "Who wants you home?"

"My goddess, Palutena." Pit said as a tear streaked down his face. He took a deep breath, "I have to…" he said as he reached out toward the crystal. The instant his hand touched it, he gasped and froze. His eyes sprang open, staring into space as he stood like a statue. After a few seconds he let go of the crystal. Turning his head he looked and Ike with a shocked look on his face.

"What is it Pit?" Ike asked concerned. "What?"

"She is calling me home, Ike…She wants me to come home," he said as a broad grin appeared across his face. "And She wants you to come with me!"

Ike stood there for a few seconds, letting it sink in. "She wants me to come to SkyWorld?"

"Yeah!" Pit exclaimed, bouncing up and down, wings fluttering. "She's calling us both to come to SkyWorld!"

(end chapter 27)


	28. Chapter 28

A New Heaven

Chapter 28

Ike looked at Pit wide-eyed. "SkyWorld?"

"Yeah!" Pit exclaimed, still bouncing from excitement. "She is requesting that we come to SkyWorld!"

Ike looked down at Pit who was staring back at him with a wide smile across his face. "Well, as long as I am with you, I'm game." he chuckled.

Pit leapt into his arms and hugged him fiercely. "Oh Ike, you are going to love it there!"

Ike returned the hug. "I'm sure I will," he said, getting more excited as he thought about it. "When do we leave?"

"The message said that our escorts will arrive at noon." Pit said, breaking away from the hug and walking over to the dresser.

"Noon…today?" Ike asked surprised.

Taking all of his outfits out of the drawer, Pit started to get dressed. "Yes, the message said that we would be picked up in the main courtyard at noon."

"Well, we will have to inform everyone at breakfast and get packed right away." Ike said as he started to dress as well.

Pit stood up from fastening his sandals and watched Ike as he pulled his cape on. "Are you really excited?"

Walking over to Pit, Ike gave his angel a kiss on the forehead. "SkyWorld is a major part of your life," he softly said as he ran his fingers through Pit's hair. "Because of that, it is a major part of mine as well. I can't wait to see it."

Pit smiled broadly, wings flapping excitedly. "I can't wait either."

"How long are we going to be there?"

Pit shrugged. "The message didn't say, but that's not important. What's important is that we will be together and…" he turned and walked toward the window.

"And what?" Ike asked and he came up behind Pit and looked out the window with him.

Pit looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly, but with a hint of worry across his face, "And I will finally be able to ask her…if she could bless us as a couple."

…..

Ike and Pit met with everyone over breakfast. As Ike had expected, they were more than a little stunned from the news.

"…and you don't know how long you will be gone?" Marth asked as he buttered a biscuit.

"No, the message didn't say," Pit replied. "But we can always ask to come back whenever we want."

"This is kind of sudden," Mist added. "I mean, you just got here, then we had the hawk rebellion to deal with, now you two are going on another little adventure."

Ike laughed. "Like Pit said, we should be able to come back whenever we want."

"What if…they won't let you leave?" Roy asked ominously, trying to make a joke, "What if, Pit has to stay there forever?"

"Then I will stay there with him forever." Ike immediately answered as he looked at Pit.

Pit looked at Ike and smiled warmly. "You don't have to worry about that," he told Roy smugly. "Palutena is a wonderful, loving goddess. She would never keep anyone against their will."

"However long you are gone, you both will be missed." Elincia said smiling. "My home will forever be your home."

"Thank you Elincia," Ike replied. "You are a wonderful and true friend." He then looked around the table and raised his glass. "You all are true and wonderful friends."

…..

It was just before noon that Ike and Pit walked out onto the courtyard with their travel bags. Their friends followed, led by Elincia and Mist.

"I wish you to have a wonderful visit." Elincia said as she gently embraced Ike and then Pit. Her sentiments were shared by everyone as they said their goodbyes.

"Hey guys, look!" Link exclaimed, pointing to the sky. Everyone turned and looked skyward to see two angels gracefully gliding toward them.

"It's Blayze and Xera!" Pit yelled out excitedly as he let go of Ike's hand and ran up to meet them as they landed. The smaller of the two angels immediately leapt into Pit's arms, hugging him. She had golden blond hair and appeared to be slightly shorter than Pit. Her lightly gold tinted wings were flapping excitedly as she hugged Pit. The other angel was about Pit's height, had bright red hair and wings that were slightly red in tint. He stood to the side for a few seconds, letting the younger girl hug Pit, before moving in and hugging Pit tightly.

The three huddled around each other for a few minutes before Pit lead them to the group. "Everyone, this is my older brother Blayze and my younger sister Xera." Pit said excitedly. He then turned to his siblings and spoke in Angel Speak, introducing everyone.

Xera's eyes were wide and her face wore a broad smile as Pit told them everyone's names while Blayze moved slightly to the side and kept a serious look upon his face. He then spoke quietly to Pit and removed something from a pouch at his side, handing it to him.

Pit turned to the group, reaching out his hand for Ike. "We need to be going now. Blayze said that they are expecting us."

Ike and Pit said their goodbyes one last time before walking toward the center of the courtyard. Ike noticed Blayze was looking at him disapprovingly and then it hit him. "Pit, I remember now. Blayze was the one that I thought I saw in my dream last night. He must have been the one that delivered the crystal."

Pit looked at Ike and then Blayze. A grin then crept across his face. "He said that you are right, he was the one that delivered the crystal."

Ike looked at Pit and then at Blayze. "How did you ask him? You never said a word."

"Angels can talk to each other through our minds, but only over short distances," Pit explained. "It makes it a lot easier to communicate to each other while in the air."

Ike looked at Pit with amazement. "I never knew that. Could you do it with me?"

"No, it only works with angels." Pit replied. He then held out his hand toward Ike. In it he held a small red crystal. "Put this in your belt pouch."

Taking the crystal, Ike's eyes grew slightly as he suddenly felt different. "What does this do?"

"It makes you very lightweight so I can carry you." Pit answered as Ike placed the small crystal into his pouch. He then moved behind Ike and rose up on his tip-toes. "Just relax my love. I won't let anything happen to you."

Blayze chuckled slightly and flapped his wings a few times, taking flight. Xera also slowly rose off the ground. Pit wrapped his arms around Ike and flapped his wings a few times before raising off of the ground.

Ike gasped as they slowly rose off the ground. He then waved goodbye to his friends as they gained altitude.

"Don't be a butterfinger Pit!" yelled Roy, laughing as he waved.

Ike nervously laughed as they flew higher and higher. Eventually he could see the far walls of Melior in the distance.

"Relax Ike," Pit whispered into his ear. "You are as stiff as a board." He tightened his grip around Ike, hoping it would reassure Ike a little.

Xera laughed happily as she flew around the two of them. "Sedo vestri Ike , nos mos servo vos." she said as she swooped in next to them.

Ike looked at her, amazed at the musical quality of her voice. "Um Pit, what did she say?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Pit.

Pit smiled at Ike. "She said to relax, we will protect you." He then looked at her for a few seconds. She then giggled and swooped away. "Now she said that she likes you and that any friend of mine is a friend of hers."

Still quite nervous about being so high, Ike chuckled. "At least she is talking to me. I don't think Blayze approves." He looked to the side where Blayze was looking upward.

Pit sighed. "Blayze has always been extremely protective of me. He almost got into an argument with Palutena herself when she asked me to go fight Medusa." He then nuzzled his cheek against the back of Ike's neck. "Don't worry about him my love. He will behave himself when he realizes how important you are to me."

Looking around, Ike observed that they were flying toward the south as they flew higher. Eventually, he noticed something above them concealed by a thick layer of clouds. He saw what appeared to be dark and angular formations on top of the clouds. As they continued higher, he saw that dark areas on the clouds were actually the ground. Flying slightly higher they came up along the sides of the clouds where Ike saw a large number of houses sprawling along the streets.

The buildings were unlike any that he had seen before as the architecture was reminiscent of the ancient civilizations of Crimea. The buildings were simple but ornately decorated with slender columns, plants and gilded moldings.

"Welcome to SkyWorld." Pit whispered into Ike's ear, breaking the long silence. He landed on the street and let go of Ike. Xera set down beside Pit while Blayze remained hovering. Pit shot him an irritated glance before the redheaded angel took off, quickly flying toward the large complex of buildings at the end of the street.

"Exspectata ut SkyWorld Ike!" Xera said excitedly, smiling up at Ike.

"She said welcome to SkyWorld Ike." Pit said when he saw Ike's confused look. He then looked down the street. "We need to head to the palace, our queen is awaiting us."

"Queen?" Ike asked confused. "I thought that Palentuna was the leader of SkyWorld."

Pit took Ike's hand and started walking down the street with Xera walking behind them. "She is our goddess, creator of everything you see. She is far too busy to maintain everything in SkyWorld, so we have a queen."

As he was listening to Pit, Ike was looking around marveling in the beauty of the place. Everything seemed so clean and inviting. "Is this all of SkyWorld?"

"This is just the main part of SkyWorld." Pit started. He then thought of a way he could explain it to Ike, "OK, imagine a wheel with spokes radiating from a central hub. Right now, we are on a spoke, walking toward the hub. That's where the queen lives and rules from." He then stopped and pointed to other large clouds around them in the sky. "Those are some outlaying sections where some angels live, but most of the angels live here.

Xera giggled as she walked behind them. "Ike est sic cute , Volo ego agnosco quis is eram sententia."

Pit cracked up laughing as he looked over his shoulder at his sister, "Rumex , tamen sit mei." He then looked at Ike, "She thinks you are cute and wishes she knew what you were saying. I told her sorry, but he is mine."

Smiling, Ike looked over his shoulder at the youngish angel following them. "Tell her…that I am flattered and that she is very beautiful as well."

Pit looked at Xera and said, "Is gratiae vos quod reputo vos es decorus pariter."

Her eyes grew and she started giggling and blushing lightly. She looked at Pit and exchanged a glance before laughing and taking off, flying toward the palace ahead.

Ike laughed. "I guess I embarrassed her." He then looked around at the spotless city, "Where is everyone?"

Pit tightened his grip on Ike's hand. "Most of them are probably in the throne room awaiting our arrival and the others…are probably hiding." Pit looked up at Ike as they walked side-by-side. "Believe it or not, angels can be rather shy."

Eventually they arrived at a grand stairway leading up toward an enormous building. "This is it," Pit sighed as they started walking up the stairs, "The throne room will probably be full. We just need to walk to the throne and kneel before the queen."

Being no stranger to courtly etiquette, Ike nodded. "I look forward to meeting her." he said as they reached the top of the stairs.

They continued side-by-side into the large, ornate building, through an entrance room and into a long throne room.

Ike stopped, dumbfounded by what he saw. The room was large, even larger than Elincia's throne room. Rows of gilded columns lined the aisle and light was pouring in through the multitude of windows. At the end of the room, a large throne was set upon a tall dais. Sitting on the throne was an angel, her brilliant white wings slightly open.

Along the aisle, countless angels of various ages were quietly standing, watching them as they started to walk toward the throne. Pit kept his head held proudly high as he and Ike made their way down the aisle.

Silently, the angels lining the aisle would drop to one knee as Pit walked past. Ike glanced from side to side, marveling at the sheer respect they were showing his angel. He noticed that the angels were all around Pit's height and had a multitude of hair and wing colors. Looking back toward the throne he saw the queen rise and gracefully glide from the throne, her long brown hair flowing, to land at the end of the aisle.

Upon reaching her, Pit dropped to one knee, as did Ike.

The woman approached them and laid a hand on their heads. "Exspectata Imperator Pit servo of SkyWorld , quod exspectata Sir Ike servo of Crimea!" she said in a loud and clear voice.

A quiet murmur broke out among the angels. Ike knew better than to look, instead he kept his head lowered in respect to the queen.

In a quiet voice she said in Ike's tongue, "Please rise and be welcomed to SkyWorld." Then, lifting her head, she said out loud, "Commodo , orior oriri ortus quod suscipio vestri exspectata."

Pit and Ike slowly stood and immediately heard the angels behind them erupt with applause.

Pit smiled broadly, looking around as the angels applauded him and Ike. He then looked up at Ike, beaming with pride.

The queen stepped foreword and embraced Pit. "Exspectata domus Pit."

Ike looked around at the angels as their applauding slowly died down. He was wearing a smile that he doubt could ever be wiped off his face. Looking down he saw Pit hugging the queen.

She eventually broke off the hug and looked up at Ike with a warm smile.

"Queen Karine," Pit started. "It is my pleasure to officially introduce you to my love-mate…Ike."

(end chapter 28)


	29. Chapter 29

A New Heaven

Chapter 29

Ike bowed to Queen Karine. "It is an honor and a pleasure to be invited to your kingdom. Pit has told me of its many wonders."

Karine nodded to Ike. "It is a pleasure to have you visit SkyWorld. A human hasn't stood in these halls for centuries. I thank you for answering Palutena's call for she has much to discuss with you two. Now, please follow me a bit for we must make way for our goddess."

"She is coming here?" Ike asked a little nervously as they walked down the aisle a few feet before turning around.

Ike's question was answered by Pit's hand tightening in his. He quickly looked down at Pit.

"She is going to grace us with her presence, I just knew it!" Pit whispered excitedly, his wings trembling.

All of the murmuring among the angels slowly died as two young boys walked toward the dais and stood facing the crowd. They looked to be around ten years old. One of the boys had pale blue wings while the other's were a light yellow. As most of the other angels that Ike saw lining the great hall, they were wearing lightly tinted tunics similar to Pit's and were barefoot.

The two young angels stood about four feet apart, smiling excitedly. Ike then felt a wave of emotion spread over him so powerful it almost took his breath away. Confused he again looked down at Pit who looked back up him.

"Do you feel it?" he whispered with wide eyes.

Still slightly stunned, Ike nodded as the two angels started singing. His head snapped forward as he not only heard the two boys singing…but also a whisper in his head.

I am the day, soon to be born  
I am the light before the morning

I am the night, that will be dawn  
I am the end and the beginning

I am the alpha and omega  
The night and day, the first and last

Then the entire host of angels broke out singing.

Illuminosa, immortalis  
Sancta gloriosa  
Illuminosa, immortalis  
Sancta gloriosa  
In aeterna

Ike looked down at Pit whose head was slightly tilted up and eyes closed as he sang with the rest of the angels. Never hearing Pit sing before, Ike was slightly stunned at his voice. It was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Smiling, he then looked back at the boys as only they sung, again hearing the whisper in his head.

I am the life, soon to begin  
I am the new hope in the morning

I am the darkness, soon to be light  
I am the rising and the falling

I am the alpha and omega  
The night and day, the first and last

The entire crowd of angels again broke out in song.

Illuminosa, immortalis  
Sancta gloriosa  
Illuminosa, immortalis  
Sancta gloriosa  
In aeterna

As the last words of the song were sung, a shimmering light appeared between the two boys. Then as the last echoes faded, a tall and incredibly beautiful woman stood where the light had just been. He immediately recognized her as the woman from his dream.

Ike felt a slight tug on his cape. Looking down he saw Pit lower on one knee, head bowed. Looking around he saw all of the angels respectfully drop down on one knee. Quickly, he too dropped to one knee, still feeling a presence so strong he was trembling.

The silence was literally felt throughout the room. The goddess Palutena spoke in the words of the angels but Ike heard her speaking to him in his head. "Welcome to SkyWorld Sir Ike, please rise."

Ike slowly stood back up, as did Pit, and looked ahead at the radiant goddess before him. Her long emerald hair cascaded down her shoulders and her face was serene and warm.

Palutena looked down at the two young boys and smiled. Leaning down she gave them each a kiss on the forehead making their eyes light up and their little wings flap with excitement. Then with exuberant looks on their young faces, they ran back to the crowd to join their parents.

The goddess slowly walked toward Ike, Pit and Queen Karine. "I thank you for calling assembly so quickly." she said as she nodded to Karine.

"It is as you wish my goddess." Karine softly said bowing slightly. She then spread her wings and took off, flying back to the throne.

Ike was still slightly trembling as the goddess remained standing before them. "Be still Sir Ike, you are our guest and I open SkyWorld to you." She then looked at the angel by his side and smiled warmly. "Pit…my beautiful Pit," she said as she lightly stroked his cheek making him shudder and sigh. "Know well that I am very pleased with you."

Pit smiled broadly with tears in his eyes. "Thank you my goddess." he whispered.

Continuing to smile warmly, Palutena held up her hand. A small ball of energy appeared hovering over her slender fingers. It pulsated for a few seconds before disappearing leaving a small crystal, about an inch long, with a delicate gold chain through one end. "Take this crystal," she said. "With it you will be able to communicate with my angels during your stay."

"Thank you," Ike said as he tentatively reached out and took the small crystal necklace from Palutena. Putting it around his neck he felt an unusual sensation course through his head.

"I would like to have an audience with you tomorrow morning Sir Ike." she said.

Ike bowed slightly. "Yes your grace." The words coming from his mouth sounded like Angel-Speak, but it was like he was speaking his own tongue.

The radiant goddess looked down at Pit. "You and I will also have an audience tomorrow morning. I trust you will be able to fly your love-mate to my temple."

Pit bowed. "Of course my goddess." He then stood straight and smiled as he and Palutena exchanged a glance.

The goddess then walked to the foot of the dais. Turning around she looked at Ike and Pit. "I leave you to the care of my chosen queen." she said as she slowly faded from view.

Ike stood there, looking at the very spot where the goddess had just stood. A feeling of pure peace and love remained with him as he became very aware of the small hand in his.

Queen Karine spoke, "Angels of SkyWorld, I ask of you what Palutena asked of me. Honor our brother Pit and his love-mate Ike as they visit our world. Go forth in peace and happiness."

The angels lining the great halls slowly started to file out. Some flew upwards and out the massive windows toward the top of the hall while others chose to walk.

"What do you think so far?" Pit asked, his face beaming.

Ike watched as the angels flew from the room. "I have never felt a presence like that before. I could literally feel the love emanating from her, it was amazing." He then saw Karine glide back to the ground.

"Per Her command I put myself at your disposal. If you require anything, please let me know." Karine said, walking up to them. "As for the rest of the day, I bid you to relax and enjoy your stay." She then looked beyond the two of them. "Ah, here comes your hostess right now."

Ike and Pit turned to see Xera gliding down the aisle toward them, her long blond hair flowing as the flew. Landing on bare feet, she skipped up to them with an excited grin. "I have set everything up Pit… you two are going to be staying with me at my house."

"You have a house now?" Pit exclaimed happily, "That's great!"

"Thanks!" she said smiling. Turning to the queen, she bowed slightly "Are Pit and Ike allowed to leave your highness?"

Karine chuckled. "They are free to enjoy all that SkyWorld has to offer."

"Great!" Xera exclaimed. "Let's go!" She turned and led them down the now empty hall.

As they walked through the open doors into the late afternoon sun they were greeted by a small group of younger boys. Ike smiled as they stared and whispered amongst themselves, amazed that they were seeing a human up close for the first time. They looked as though they wanted to talk to him but were too shy so they hung back a few feet.

"Come on guys!" Xera laughed as she shooed them out of the way. "Ike and Pit will be here for a while. Maybe you can visit them tomorrow after they see Palutena."

Chuckling, she led them down the stairs, past the group of young angels and out onto one of the streets radiating from the palace. "You two might have a small following soon." She then looked over her shoulder at Pit. "This is going to be so great! I can't believe you have come home."

"Yeah…" Pit laughed slightly nervous. "The invitation took me a little by surprise."

Ike looked back, chuckling to himself as he watched the youngsters stare at him. He slowly waved at them, making them giggle and wave back.

"Pit, I know you, probably better than you know yourself. You know why you were called home don't you?" Xera pressed.

Pit quickly glared at her as if to stop her from talking. "Um, maybe. Palutena said that we were to visit her tomorrow morning. I guess then we will know for sure."

Xera looked at him oddly and then laughed. "Ok…well, make sure to tell me what happens." She then stopped before a small house. "This is it!"

Pit and Ike looked at the small house. It was a small and simple building with four columns supporting a vaulted roof. The walls were painted a pale yellow and bright white with shining gold highlights.

"Wow, it looks nice!" Pit said as Xera walked them into the house. It was little more than a living room with a bedroom and bathroom attached. The interior was spotless, and decorated with a multitude of plants, most of which were flowering and filling the room with a very fragrant scent. There was a humble looking couch against the wall and a table with a few more plants upon it. Two openings in the wall served as windows but didn't have any glass or draperies.

"Thanks!" Xera replied. "I just was given this house a few weeks ago and have been decorating it with these plants I have been collecting from here and there." She then showed them the bedroom which contained a single modest bed and a few more plants. Like the living room, the bedroom had a single square cutout serving as a window. "This is where you two will be staying."

"What do you think Ike?" Pit asked walking up to and embracing Ike in a tender hug.

"It looks like I have a lot to learn about angels." he laughed returning Pit's hug. They then walked back into the little living room.

"I bet you have a hundred questions!" Xera exclaimed jumping on the couch as she sat, "Sit down and ask away!"

Ike laughed at Xera's enthusiasm. He walked with Pit and sat down on the couch, immediately amazed at how soft it was. Pit joined him and lovingly leaned into him. "Ok, to start with, why isn't there a kitchen in your house?"

"What's a kitchen?" Xera asked confused. Pit explained what they were, making Xera giggle. "We get all the food we need from our goddess."

Ike nodded understandingly. "Ok, how about your wings? I noticed that only a few of the angels I have seen have white wings. Does that mean anything?"

"It has to do with our birth," Pit explained. "Some angels are born while others are created by Palutena. Angels with white wings are the created."

"Then how is Xera your sister and Blayze your brother?" Ike asked slightly confused.

"I wasn't alive when I was born." Pit said quietly. "Palutena had pity on my mother and recreated me."

"That's my brother!" Xera laughed as she messed up Pit's hair. "Both a born and a created."

"You were stillborn?" Ike asked with astonishment. "I guess I have another thing to thank Palutena for." he said softly as he leaned forward, kissing Pit on the forehead.

Pit blushed as Xera giggled. "You two are so cute together!"

The next hour was spent with Ike asking a whole range of questions about angels and life in SkyWorld. He was enjoying Xera's enthusiasm as it reminded him a little of his little sister Mist.

Pit then started telling Xera about his adventures including how he fell in love with Ike, Xera listening intently as she rested her chin on her knees.

"Wow!" Xera laughed as Pit finished. "You two have led an amazing life so far." She got to her feet and looked down at them. "I'm sure you two are hungry. I'll go bring us something to eat." At that she skipped out the door.

Ike chuckled as he watched Pit's sister leave. "She sure is energetic."

Pit reached down and removed his sandals before lying down on the couch with his head in Ike's lap. "I am so glad you like it here." he quietly said.

Ike reached down and lightly rubbed Pit's back. "I am glad to be anywhere, as long as it is with you. SkyWorld is an amazing place, and I haven't even seen it all yet."

"Tomorrow after we meet with Palutena I will show you all around." Pit sighed as Ike continued to rub his back.

"Pit…" Ike started after a few moments of silence. "Why did we get invited here?"

Pit just stared into space, biting his lower lip.

(end chapter 29)


	30. Chapter 30

A New Heaven

Chapter 30

Pit's awareness slowly came to him. Hearing birds chirping happily outside he nestled up closer to Ike. Eyes fluttering open, he saw his lover's face. It took him a few seconds to remember that he and Ike were in Xera's bed and they were in SkyWorld.

Looking down in the morning light, he saw the crystal Palutena gave Ike slowing rising and falling on his bare chest and his thoughts went back to last night. Ike had flat out asked him why they were there and all he could do was give a coy 'you'll see'. Sighing he reached up and lightly touched the crystal.

"Good morning!" Xera said exuberantly as she hopped onto the bed.

Pit rolled over and slowly sat up laughing at his sister. "Good morning silly!"

"You two look so cute together, all cuddled up like a pair of cherubs!" she beamed.

Ike groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up as well. His eyes immediately widened as he noticed Xera was wearing only a pair of light yellow shorts made of a material that was practically transparent. He tried not to stare at her skimpy shorts or her teenage-like bosoms as she sat before them, her wings slowly fluttering.

"I'd thought I would wake you guys up early so we could hit the baths before breakfast." she said as she hopped off the bed. "Come on guys, you want to get there before it gets too crowded."

Pit chuckled as she skipped out of the room. "She has always been a morning person." He then looked over at Ike and laughed. "What's with the look?"

"Pit…your sister was just jumping around here…topless." Ike said, still a little stunned.

Pit's looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you about that. Nudity isn't a big deal like it is down on Earth." He then leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Ike smiled at him. "A warning would have been nice." He then got out of bed and was about to grab his pants when he realized that they were missing. "Where are my pants…and my shirt?"

"After you fell asleep last night, Xera took your clothes to a friend of ours. She is going to make you some clothing in our style." Pit giggled as he got out of bed.

"And until then?" Ike started.

"Well, we are going to the baths," Pit pointed out as he stood and stretched his wings wide. "We can just pick them up on our way back here."

"So, we are going to walk to the baths in our underwear?" Ike asked a little surprised.

Pit smiled at him, "We could walk there naked if you want. I used to fly to the baths naked all the time."

"No, that's OK. Let's go." A blushing Ike interrupted, quickly walking past Pit and out of the bedroom.

…..

"I feel kind of odd walking around in only my underwear." Ike said quietly to Pit as they walked down the street, the morning sun beginning to warm the day. He looked ahead to see Xera skipping along, occasionally fluttering a few feet at a time.

Pit chuckled and looked over at Ike. "I think you look handsome walking around like this."

Ike smirked at Pit and then looked ahead. As was staring ahead at Xera's bare back a thought popped into his mind. "Hey Pit, I have another angel question."

The three of them had spent the evening before with Ike asking a whole range of questions about SkyWorld and its inhabitants. Xera and Pit had both been more than happy to answer anything he asked.

"Another question? Go for it." Pit said cheerily as he reached down, taking Ike's hand in his.

"Are there any differences between a boy angel and a girl angel's wings?" Ike asked pointing to Xera's wings.

"Nope! They're the same." Xera merrily replied as she stopped to pick a flower from a small garden. She then waved to the angel that was tending another part of the same garden.

"Oh…okay." Ike said, slightly blushing as they continued to walk toward the baths.

As they crested a small hill Ike looked down to see a sizable lake. Looking around the pool he saw a few angels already either in the water or laying in the morning sun drying themselves.

"Well don't just stand there silly!" Xera prompted, looking over her shoulder. She then slid her shorts off and skipped into the water.

Ike could help but notice her figure as she walked deeper into the water. Her golden wings flapped slightly as they slowly submerged beneath the surface of the water.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Pit giggled as he quickly yanked Ike's boxers down. He then flew a few yards ahead and slowly settled into the pool.

Watching a naked Pit flying over his head and a very petite Xera walking into the water was beginning to have an effect on Ike so he quickly walked into the water until it was up to his waist. He caught up to Pit who by now had swum up to Xera.

The three of them bathed and lounged in a far corner of the pool where some submerged seats allowed them to relax. Ike found himself enjoying this more than he thought he would. Getting over the casual nudity and sheer innocence of the angels he leaned back and watched as more angels showed up. He saw a group of younger boys racing each other while a group of girls stood watching, giggling to themselves. Looking across the pool he saw a woman sitting in a few inches of water while a small baby sat, splashing and giggling. "Do angels come here every morning?" he asked.

"Maybe not every morning," Xera replied, "But we try to stay as clean as possible. She then stood up. I think I am going to get out and dry my wings.

"I'll join you." Pit said, also standing. "Ike, do you want to get out or stay in? It will take us a little while to get our wings dry enough for flight.

"I think I will get out with you." Ike said as he stood. He followed Xera and Pit out of the pool and climbed some steps onto an overhang that had a collection of large, flat rocks. On them were a few angels either sitting around or laying on their stomachs, gently flapping their wings.

Pit sat down and patted the rock next to him. "What do you think?" he asked as Ike sat next to him.

Ike sat and looked down at the angels in the pool. He then looked around as from this height he could see the rooftops of the nearby homes. "I have never been to a more peaceful place. Everyone has been more than friendly with me." he answered as he waved to a group of angels below them in the pool. He watched as Pit laid next to him on his stomach, opening his wings and lightly flapping them. He reached out and lightly ran his fingers through Pit's damp hair. "I love you." he softly said.

Pit closed his eyes and laid his head on his arms. "I love you too Ike." he sighed.

…..

"It looks great on you two, but on me…" Ike said as he regarded himself. He was standing in Xera's bedroom and dressed in a pair of black shorts, a black sleeveless shirt, and a white tunic that came down to his knees.

Xera giggled. "I think it looks great on you Ike."

"I agree Ike," Pit said as he took a bite from an apple. "I think it looks really good on you."

The three of them had made their way home from the bathing pool with Xera making a quick stop to pick up some clothing for Ike. The same friend had given them a small basket with some fruits and muffins for them to eat for breakfast. Some of the fruits were foreign to Ike but found that he liked them all.

Ike walked across the room and took another muffin. "OK, I will agree to stay dressed like this, but only while we are here. When it comes time to go back home, I dress in my normal outfit." He took a look across the room at Ragnell which was resting against the wall. "I only wish there was a way I could carry it."

Pit walked over to Ike and, standing on his tip-toes, gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "You don't really need it here anyways. I am not wearing my swords either."

Relaxing instantly as Pit kissed him, Ike put his hands on his love-mate's waist and smiled. "No boots?" he pressed jokingly.

Pit laughed and shook his head. "No boots. You said that you wanted to experience SkyWorld like we know it, and that means no footwear."

"Besides, your boots and that tunic…would just look too funny." Xera giggled as she sat on the bed, tying a small chain around the crystal that Blayze had given him yesterday. She was now dressed in a pale blue tunic of a light, silky material. "Here ya go Ike." she said handing the chain over to Ike.

"Thank you Xera." he said taking it and putting it around his neck to join the other, smaller one that Palutena gave him.

"Well…are you ready?" Pit asked holding out his hand.

Ike took a deep breath. "Yesterday was quite an experience. I had never felt…anything like that before."

"Wait until you see her temple, its beautiful!" Xera said. "You are just gonna love it!"

Ike took Pit's hand and slowly walked out into the living room and then outside into the late morning sun.

"I'll see you later!" Xera called from the doorway.

Pit walked around Ike and gently embraced him from behind. Then with a few powerful flaps of his wings, the two of them took off.

Ike watched the street rapidly shrink as Pit flew straight up. "Where is her temple?" he asked, now seeing the edges of SkyWorld.

"It's not far," Pit replied kissing Ike's neck. "In fact, it's right on that sky island over there."

Ike saw a smallish piece of land suspended in the air. As Pit flew closer he saw what looked like a large circular building. It had countless columns around the perimeter and a gently sloping domed roof that appeared to be made of glass. "It's beautiful." he whispered.

Pit slowly lowered until their feet made contact with the ground. They were standing on a small open porch that had an ornate fence around the edge. Pit let go of Ike and reached down, taking his hand. He then led Ike through the large, beautiful golden doors of the temple.

While slightly stunned by the beauty of the building, Ike wasn't prepared for what he saw behind the doors. His mouth fell open in awe as they walked into a large, circular room. Like outside, there were countless numbers of slender columns against the shimmering walls. The floor of the room was a warm golden marble and the ceiling looked as though it was crafted from the very clouds. A multitude of pastel colors shifted along the ceiling and provided a subdued and gentle light to the vast room. In the middle of the room was a small dais with an ornate chair. In that chair sat the goddess Palutena.

Still holding Ike's hand, Pit led him toward the seated goddess. In unison they both dropped to one knee, bowing their heads.

"I thank you for coming, please rise." Palutena said in her warm and gentle voice.

Ike and Pit slowly stood and looked at the radiant emerald haired goddess. Ike glanced at Pit and saw that he was slightly shaking.

"Please be still and let your hearts not be troubled…speak freely and openly." Palutena calmly said. "Pit, you have something weighing on your mind."

Pit sighed and turned to face Ike. "Ike, you have been asking me why we were called here, and I haven't been totally open with you."

Ike smiled and put his hand on Pit's shoulder. "I am sure you've had a reason. Are you going to tell me now?"

Pit looked at Palutena and then back at Ike. Taking a deep breath he looked up at Ike and took both his hands in his. "Ike, I give you my life…my heart…and my soul" he whispered.

Palutena smiled and stood. She then walked down the dais toward them. "Never before in the history of angels has one requested what Pit has." she said to Ike who was looking a little confused. "My beautiful Pit has requested that you two become life-mates."

(end chapter 30)


	31. Chapter 31

A New Heaven

Chapter 31

"Life-mates?" Ike repeated, looking down into Pit's eyes. "I thought we were love-mates."

"In the world of angels," Palutena said, "When love-mates that have an eternally deep love for each other, decide that they want to spend the rest of days together, they become life-mates. On Earth, it would be called 'being married'."

Ike was still holding Pit's hands as he gazed into his deep blue eyes. He noticed his feathers lightly shaking, how his hands were so small and delicate compared to his, how his head came up to just his chin. Those eyes summed up everything Ike wanted for the rest of his life.

"Please…" Pit mouthed as a tear slowly ran down his cheek.

Still gazing into Pit's eyes, Ike slowly lowered himself to his knees. "Pit," he started, "I…I would love to be your life-mate."

Pit's eyes immediately grew as a broad grin sprang to his face. Wordlessly he threw himself into Ike's arms and buried his face into Ike's shoulder. "I love you Ike." he sobbed, "love you, I love you!"

Palutena smiled warmly as she watched the two, angel and human, embracing each other in a very special hug. "I witness this agreement with joy." she eventually said as Pit slowly broke off the hug.

Pit looked at her and wiped his eyes. "Thank you so much Palutena. Will you join us together in a bonding?"

Palutena's smile faded slightly. "Before I agree to bond you together I must talk with you each independently. As this is an unprecedented union, some difficult decisions must me made."

Ike slowly rose to his feet. "What decisions are you talking about?"

"I must speak with you alone Ike." she replied. Turning to Pit she nodded slightly. "Pit, please leave us for a short while. I shall call you when you are to return."

Pit got a slightly nervous look on his face as he looked at Palutena. He then looked at Ike and smiled lightly. "Thank you so much…I love you." he whispered before turning to walk off.

Ike watched Pit walk down the aisle and then out the grand door. He then turned to Palutena. "I don't know what to say but…thank you."

Palutena smiled warmly at him. "Ike, I do not doubt your love for Pit, I have felt it for quite some time. I know what he means to you and what you mean to him."

Ike stood there, finally finding himself able to relax around the goddess. "Pit is my world now." he simply said.

"With your permission, I would like to get to better know you." she quietly said as she moved closer to Ike.

"Of course," Ike replied. "What would you like to know? I have no secrets from you or Pit."

Palutena reached out with both arms and lightly touched the sides of Ike's head. In an instant, Ike saw flashes…memories zooming by so fast they were almost a blur. He saw his childhood friends, him offering some food to a starving and abandoned Soren, the death of his father…he saw a few young maidens in various states of dress, him killing Zelgius, the lustful expression on Pit's face as they made love. What was worse than seeing all these images, were the feelings welling up within him. It was as if all the emotions he had felt during these experiences were surfacing at the same time. He eventually fell to a knees as Palutena took her hands away from his head.

"Why…why did you do that?" Ike croaked, sobbing loudly. He was shaking and couldn't see straight. The emotions were so great that he eventually fell to the ground and curled up, sobbing like a child.

"Ike, remember two nights ago." Palutena said. "Remember the savior of your tortured soul."

Breathing hard, Ike was trying to sort everything out. He couldn't get the image of his dying father out of his mind. The countless dead that had been at his hands. With eyes tightly clenched and body trembling, he heard a voice, "_Ike…_" It seemed distant at first but got clearer the more he concentrated on it. The images were fading slightly as the voice got closer and clearer. "_I love you Ike!"_ He knew who it was and it seemed the more that he concentrated on the voice, the more the images and emotions faded. Taking a deep breath he tried as hard as he could to think of his angel. He pictured Pit, standing in the morning mist, "Oh, good morning!" Pit said with a radiant smile as he walked up and hugged him. The memory came back to him like a flood, washing away the pain and troubles that were haunting him. His eyes slowly opened, he felt relieved and totally at peace now, the image of Pit still in his mind.

"Very well done Ike," Palutena said. "You have accepted Pit not only into your heart, but into your soul."

Ike felt a pair of hands slide into his and help him to his feet. Looking up he saw that it was Palutena herself that had helped him stand. "I…now know why that had to happen," Ike softly said as a smile crept across his face. "Pit is the savior of my soul."

…..

Still overwhelmed with emotion, Pit flew toward his sister's house. His heart was beating fast and his eyes wouldn't stop tearing up. He had said yes...YES! He and Ike would be bonded together forever!

He landed before Xera's house and ran in. There he found Blayze sitting on the couch sharpening an arrowhead on a stone and Xera lying on her stomach on the floor. Her feet were kicked up and she was busily drawing something on a piece of parchment. "Ike said yes!" he yelled with joy as they both looked up.

Xera jumped to her feet and grabbed him tightly in a hug. "I knew he would!" she exclaimed. "You two are such a wonderful couple."

Pit picked Xera up, her wings flapping happily, and spun her around laughing. Setting her down on the floor he looked at Blayze. "Well?" he said excitedly.

Blayze managed a small grin. "Congratulations little brother." he softly said.

"Oh come on Blayze, don't be such a downer," Xera laughed. "Our brother is going to be bonded. It's a wonderful day!"

Blayze looked at his excited sister and then at his brother. "I guess it just takes a while to sink in. An angel has never been bonded with a human before." he shrugged. Leaning down he picked up his arrowheads and placed them in a small wooden box. "I have to go to Drake's house now, his arrowheads are all done." He turned and quickly walked out of the room.

"I don't know what has gotten into him," Xera started. "He has been very moody lately. But who cares about that now? You are going to have a life-mate!" she nearly screamed.

Pit laughed and hugged his sister again. "I know…I don't think I have ever been happier than I am right now!" Pit sang as he again picked up his sister and spun around the room.

…..

The call from Palutena came shortly after Pit and Xera had walked to her neighbor's house to tell them the good news.

"Xera, would you mind following me to Palutena's? Ike needs a way to get back down here." Pit asked after he said his goodbyes to the neighbors.

"Sure thing!" She exclaimed as she jumped into the air, flapping her wings. "But you are going to have to catch me before I get there!" She then took off in a graceful arc toward Palutena's temple.

Pit laughed as he took off after his sister. Being slightly larger and a better flier than Xera, Pit easily caught up with her, sticking his tongue out as he zoomed past her.

They both landed giggling before the huge doors of the temple. They became serious almost immediately as they walked through the doors. There they saw a slightly shaken Ike standing before Palutena.

Ike turned and, upon seeing them, quickly ran toward Pit. He swept the lightweight angel into a tight embrace and kissed his cheek. "Pit, I love you so much." he whispered into his ear.

Pit returned the hug, nuzzling into Ike's shoulder. "I love you too Ike." he whispered in return.

The two continued to hold one another until Palutena coughed lightly to get their attention. Ike chuckled as he broke off the hug. He quickly leaned in and gave Pit a kiss on the forehead. "Love you…" he whispered as he let go.

Wearing a broad smile Pit turned and walked to Palutena, going to one knee before her.

"Come on Ike," Xera chirped. "I'm gonna take you back down." She took his hand and walked him outside.

Ike chuckled as Xera took his hand. Glancing back, he took another look around the glorious temple, his eyes finally resting on Pit who was down on one knee before Palutena. They walked outside and Xera got behind him. "Are you going to be able to fly me down there?" Ike asked with a touch of concern.

Xera giggled and hugged him from behind. "You would be surprised how powerful our wings are." At that she flapped a few times and they both slowly rose into the air.

Pit slowly came to his feet, still wearing a broad smile.

"My dear Pit," Palutena said as she reached out and ran her fingers through his coppery hair. "How is it that you have fallen in love with a human?" The question was rhetorical as she already knew the answer.

Pit continued to smile as she smiled back, eventually chuckling. "Your choice in life-mates is an interesting one. To start with, he is a man, and while same-sex unions are rare, they are not unheard of."

Pit nodded slightly. "I thought a lot about that," Pit explained. "I realize that is it rare and in some cases even shunned, but we love each other. It would do far more harm for both of us to ignore it."

"Very well spoken Pit." she smiled. "Now, there are some rather important details I must discuss with you before I agree to bond the two of you."

Pit's smiled faded slightly and he steeled himself.

"For years you have talked fondly of starting a family," Palutena said as she sat down. "While you didn't have eyes for anyone in particular, you always had a future with children in your plans."

Pit's eyes went to the ground. "I know…I have always wanted a family." he wistfully said."

"Through the years you have seen many young children grow into beautiful angels and witnessed the joy it has brought their parents." she pressed. "Are you willing to give that up? Are you willing to go through life without a family?"

Pit's head came up, tears in his eyes. "Ike is my family." he said with a hint of defiance. "I…am willing to give up my dream of fathering a child." He wiped his eyes. "I am willing to go through life without children."

Palutena nodded in agreement. "It is then set, if you bond with Ike you will never father children, this you willingly agree to?"

Pit sniffed and nodded.

"There is one more extremely important detail I must discuss with you," she started. "Ike is a human and therefore mortal. You are an angel and immortal."

Pit stared at her, his feathers trembling at the impending query.

"Two may not become one if they are not equal." she said looking at him. "Would you be willing to give up your immortality to become his life-mate?"

The question hung in the air.

"I…I would grow old and die." Pit said as he stared into space.

"Yes Pit. If you were to give up your immortality, you would grow old as the humans do and eventually die."

Pit looked down at the ground. "I couldn't stand living…knowing Ike was just a mere moment of my life. When he dies…so will I." He then looked up at Palutena, a determined look in his eyes. "My goddess, I am willing to give up my immortality to become life-mates with Ike."

(end chapter 31)


	32. Chapter 32

A New Heaven

Chapter 32

"Congratulations." Xera quietly said into Ike's ear as they flew from Palutena's temple. "You two make a beautiful couple."

Ike laughed nervously, watching the ground below rapidly coming up. "Thank you Xera, I sure hope that Palutena agrees to bond us and …Um, where are we going?" he asked as he saw them flying toward a large swath of green. It appeared to be a large lawn complete with a few groves of trees and a small lake.

"I thought I would take you to our largest park," she replied as she slowed their descent. "SkyWorld has a few parks where we come to relax, play, read…pretty much anything." Ike's feet came down on the soft grass as Xera landed. Before she let him go she reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to love having you as a brother."

Ike chuckled as she released her grip on him and spun around. He embraced her, picking her off the ground, resulting in her squeal with laughter. "I'm going to love having you as a sister."

Xera was giggling as Ike set her down. "Hey! Do you want me to get something to snack on? I know someone who just returned with my favorite fruit, pineapple!"

"Sure! I would love to try some," Ike replied looking around the park. "I'll wait for you by those trees."

"OK! I'll be right back." she exclaimed as she took off.

Ike smiled as she flew off and started walking toward the grove of trees along the side of the park. He sat down and leaned back against a tree and scanned the park. Across the park he saw a group of teenage looking angels playing a game that involved a lot of aerobatics and throwing of a ball. Laughing to himself, Ike continued to look around and saw a mother and father holding up a young angel, prodding her to flap her little wings. Ike sat up and watched as the little girl eventually started flapping her wings but they weren't moving in harmony. The father laughed and kissed the little girls cheek encouragingly. The little girl giggled and tried again for her parents.

So engrossed in watching the young couple giving flying lessons to their child, Ike failed to see an angel land nearby. Feeling a pair of eyes on him he quickly turned his head to see Blayze standing with arms crossed. The angel stood over Ike wearing full battle gear, similar to what Pit wore while battling at Smash Mansion. Over his shoulder was a recurve bow and a quiver of arrows.

The angel regarded Ike with an angry expression on his face. "You are hurting him more than helping him," Blayze quietly said. "If you really loved him you would abandon this foolish notion of becoming life-mates."

Ike slowly stood up. "Blayze, Pit and I love one another. There is nothing that you can do or say that will change that." Ike said cautiously.

"Love!" scoffed Blayze. "What you two have is nothing more than lust for one another. I have seen you look at each other; I have seen you naked in each others arms."

"That is personal between me and Pit." Ike replied angrily.

"Is that all he is to you? Just another tool to satisfy your lustful desires?" Blayze retorted, ignoring Ike.

"What we have goes beyond lust. We love one another!" Ike said, his voice growing louder.

"Ok, so you love him? Tell me then…what's his favorite color?" Blayze smirked.

Ike blinked a few times, trying to remember if he even knew the answer.

"Ok then, tell me how old he is." Blayze further challenged.

Ike looked at him with a slight stunned look. "I…we've never discussed that."

"Don't you think knowing something as intimate about someone as their favorite color or age is important in a growing relationship?" Blayze mocked.

"Look, Pit and I have something deeper than love. We..." Ike started, feeling his face turn red with anger.

"If you are so deeply in love with him why is it that you are killing his dreams?" Blayze interrupted.

Ike stopped. "What dreams are you talking about?"

Blayze chuckled. "You don't even know his most treasured dreams. What kind of love is this?"

"Ok, it appears that you and I are never going to see eye-to-eye on this. The fact is, Pit and I love each other and, if your goddess allows it, we will be bonded together forever." Ike said angrily. His fists were clenched and it was all he could do to prevent himself from lashing out and punching the angel in front of him.

Blayze glared at Ike and spread his wings widely. "If you ever…EVER… hurt him…I will hunt you down myself and return that pain to you a hundredfold." He then jumped dramatically into the air and took off.

Ike felt his heart beating hard in his chest. He was breathing hard as he watched Blayze fly off beyond the trees surrounding the lake. Sitting back down, he continued to watch as the angels continued their game. He couldn't help but think about what Blayze had just said.

"There you are!" Xera exclaimed as she landed in front of Ike. She was holding a small basket and a small pitcher. "I thought that maybe we could have a small snack. Here, I made you something that my friend says is really popular with humans, something called a sandwich."

Ike wearily smiled as he took the sandwich from her. He looked between the two slices of bread and was actually surprised to see two slices of meat. "Just another thing I need to learn about you I guess." he muttered.

"What?" Xera asked as she popped a chunk of pineapple into her mouth.

"I had an interesting conversation with Blayze while you were gone," he started. "And he made me think about a few things."

"He better not have made you change your mind about bonding with Pit!" she said angrily.

Ike chuckled and shook his head. "No, it wasn't anything like that. He just made me think that I have so much to learn about Pit. For example, what is his favorite color?"

"Oh, that's easy. His favorite color is purple." Xera said, popping another chunk of pineapple into her mouth.

"You see, I didn't know that. How about this, how old is he?" Ike asked.

Xera giggled and thought about it for a few seconds. "Pit is almost one hundred and twenty five in human years."

Ike sighed as he took a bite of the sandwich. "Blayze is right, there is so much I don't know about him."

"Ike," Xera smiled. "Don't worry about the little things. What's important is you deeply love one another. In fact, you should hope that you two never stop learning about each other. I mean, wouldn't it be kind of boring if you knew everything about your life-mate?"

"You know what…you're right." Ike said smiling. "So I don't know everything there is to know about Pit. What's important is that I plan on spending the rest of my life with him finding out."

"Exactly!" Xera exclaimed. "That's the perfect attitude to take."

"Xera, you are wonderful!" Ike said laughing.

Xera beamed at him and was about to toss a grape into her mouth when her eyes went wide. She stopped and tilted her head as though she was listening to something. "Ike! You are not going to believe this!" she said jumping to her feet. "Come on!" She reached down and helped Ike to his feet and quickly started walking.

"Wait, Xera…where are we going? What's going on?" Ike asked as he caught up to her.

"The call went out!" she exclaimed. "My friend is about to give birth and she wants me there! We didn't think that the baby was going to come for another week!"

"Give birth!" Ike yelled worryingly as he followed the practically running Xera.

They left the park and quickly walked down one of the spotless streets. It wasn't long before she stopped before a house and turned to Ike. "Would you mind waiting here for me?" It was more of a command than a question as she opened the door and ran into the house.

Ike looked around and noticed a few other angels were starting to descend upon the house. They were either walking up or landing, staying a respectful distance from the little house. Ike slowly walked from the front of the house to join the growing group. The angels still slightly shrank away as he stood, but were slowly growing braver.

"I can't see!" Ike heard a small complaint behind him. Turning he saw a younger angel, looking to be about ten years old, jumping and trying to look over the angels in front of him.

Ike bent down on one knee. "Hi there." he said to the little boy.

The boy turned and jumped out of surprise, not expecting to see Ike there.

Ike chuckled a little bit. "I'm not going to bite. Would you want a better view of the house?"

The boy slowly smiled and then nodded. "Yeah, that would be great Sir Ike!" he piped.

Ike stood back up and motioned him to stand in front of him. Then, he gently grabbed the boy's waist and effortlessly scooped him up, placing him on his shoulders.

The boy gleefully laughed out loud as he was placed onto Ike's shoulders. He then proceeded to quickly look around. "Hello mother!" he yelled out.

Ike reached up and held the boy's ankles and glanced to where the boy was looking. He saw the mother across the crowd raising her fingers to her lips, telling the boy not to be so loud.

Ike chuckled and shrugged, causing the mother to laugh lightly.

"Sir Ike…" the boy started to say but was broken off as the front door opened. Out walked a young man with a small bundle in his arms. He had a broad grin on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Today our goddess Palutena has blessed me and my wife with our first child." he loudly said. "My dear friends, I offer you the newest angel of SkyWorld!" At that he carefully unbound the baby in his arms and held it up for all to see. "Behold my daughter Chandra."

Ike couldn't believe what he was seeing. Before him was a young man holding a baby angel. She was impossible small and pink with light purple wings. The little girl looked around and promptly started crying.

Ike then felt a wave of emotion come across him, similar to what he had felt yesterday in Queen Karine's hall. The father lifted his head and sung a single note. Immediately, he was joined by all of the angels, each singing a single note. Looking up, Ike even saw the boy on his shoulders singing. The little girl stopped crying as she heard the song and began to coo with delight.

Closing his eyes he heard the multitude of notes all become as one, a single force so powerful that he couldn't believe it.

A few seconds passed before Ike opened his eyes. The angel song had ended and the father was bundling up the baby, this time surrounded by well-wishers and friends offering congratulations.

"Sir Ike, that was my first angel song!" the little boy said excitedly as he looked down at Ike.

"Is that what it's called?" Ike asked, looking up.

The boy was about to speak when he glanced to his side. "Look, there's Pit!" he exclaimed.

Ike's face swung around to see Pit standing among the crowd, tears in his eyes, and a beautiful smile on his face.

(end chapter 32)


	33. Chapter 33

A New Heaven

Chapter 33

"Hi Pit!" the little boy yelled as he sat on Ike's shoulders, his little white wings flapping with excitement. "Did you hear me sing?"

Pit walked up to them chuckling, "Hi Taran, of course I heard you." he said as he reached up and tickled the boy's foot making his squeal with laughter. Pit then looked at Ike with a warm smile. "What did you think of the song?"

"It was the most beautiful and powerful thing I have ever heard." Ike replied, still slightly stunned.

Taran's mother walked up smiling. "Thank you Sir Ike for making sure my son was able to see the baby."

Ike chucked and plucked the boy from his shoulders. "It was no trouble at all. I am just honored that I was able to witness such an event. Oh, and please, just call me Ike." he said as he set the boy down.

"Thank you Sir Ike, I mean…Ike!" Taran exclaimed happily as he hugged Ike tightly. He then broke off the hug and took his mother's hand. "Goodbye!" he waved as his mother led him to the small crowd still gathered around the new father.

"So, how was your meeting with Palutena?" Ike asked as he turned to Pit, who was trying to look over the crowd to get a look at the baby. "You know, I could put you on my shoulders if you want."

Pit laughed and glanced at him. "It was a good meeting, and some decisions had to be made...I'll tell you in a little bit. Did you see the color of her wings?"

"Yes, they were a light purple." Ike answered. "I didn't realize it earlier, but Taran had white wings, like yours. That means that Palutena created him as a baby right?"

"That's partially right." Pit answered, turning again to see if he could get a glimpse of the baby through the now thinning crowd. "When Palutena creates an angel, she doesn't always make it a baby. Take Taran for example, he was created in the body of a four year old."

"Why would she do that?" Ike asked, now curious. "Why wouldn't she create all angels as babies?"

Pit turned to him with a serious look on his face. "Ike, the gift of life is so wonderful and precious…we never question it. She has her reasons for everything she does." He then smiled. "Come on, let's see her."

They walked up to the new father, the little girl now asleep in his arms. "Thank you for visiting my announcement" he told Ike and Pit.

Wordlessly, Pit reached out and the father put the baby in his arms. His eyes teared up as he looked down at the little sleeping baby. "She is so small." he whispered.

Ike put his arm around Pit and looked down at the baby as well. "Congratulations," he whispered to the father as he marveled at the sight. "She is beautiful."

…..

Ike and Pit slowly walked down one of the small side streets, heading back to Xera's house. By now it was late afternoon and the warm sun was beginning to cast longer shadows across the ground.

"I still can't get over that angel song," Ike said, breaking the silence. "Are they performed at all births?"

Pit gently grasped Ike's hand. "Whenever an angel is born or created, the father or mother initiates the song. Then, all angels will stop what they are doing and sing it as well, even if they are not present."

"Is it some kind of a welcoming then?" Ike asked, still holding Pit's hand.

"It's kind of like that, but a bit deeper." Pit replied as they reached Xera's house. They walked in together and Pit was startled as Ike spun him around in a tight hug.

"I have been waiting to do this for a while." he whispered into Pit's hair.

Pit embraced him tightly and buried his face into his shoulder. Then, despite him trying not to, he started crying.

Immediately Ike broke off the hug. He looked down at Pit, raising his chin so they could make eye contact. "Pit…what's wrong?"

Pit tearfully told Ike about the discussion that he and Palutena had earlier, about how his dream of fathering children would vanish with them bonding. He then told Ike about how he had freely relinquished his immortality, ensuring that they would be equals.

"No Pit!" Ike exclaimed with a shocked expression. "You can't do that! You can't give up forever because of me."

"But I can…and I did." Pit started. "A forever without you wouldn't be worth living." He stopped and sniffed as tears were again starting to flow down his cheeks. "I would rather spend a second with you, than a century without. Now as equals, we can be together for the rest of our days."

Ike started to protest again but Pit cut him off with a tender kiss. Breaking away he looked at his angel and sighed in resignation. "Pit, I want nothing more than to make you as happy as you make me."

"Then let's become as one, and be bonded together forever." Pit said, wiping his eye.

Ike slowly smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He then picked him up in a loving embrace and continued kissing him. "I love you so much."

"Awwww, you two are so cute!" Xera squeeled from the doorway. "If you want I could leave."

They both laughed as Ike set Pit down on the ground. "That's okay Xera, we will have the rest of…" Pit started but quickly stopped, his eyes widening.

Ike looked to Xera to see a similar expression. By now he knew that they were communicating with someone telepathically so he politely remained quiet.

Pit slowly turned to Ike, a look of pure shock on his face. "Ike!" he exclaimed, his wings trembling from excitement. "She said yes!" He then leapt into Ike's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Pit! You're going to be bonded!" exclaimed Xera who had run over and was now hugging them both.

Ike embraced both angels tightly. "I can't believe it, we are going to be marr…I mean, bonded." he chuckled, again nuzzling his face against Pit's hair. He glanced at Xera as she broke away. "When does it happen…and what exactly happens at a bonding?"

"It's going to happen tomorrow!" Xera exclaimed happily. "Like all bonding celebrations, it will start and noon and finish with the ceremony at sunset. After that…"

"We will belong to each other forever." Pit finished, raising his head and looking into Ike's eyes.

Ike returned the gaze and lightly caressed Pit's face, his deep blue eyes speaking volumes.

"This is such wonderful news!" Xera exclaimed as she spun around with joy. Her mouth then dropped open. "I have to start getting ready now, I'll see you two later!" she said as she dashed out the door.

Ike and Pit continued to quietly stare into each other's eyes.

…..

Ike stirred in the early morning light. With eyes still closed, his mind drifted to last night and the flurry of questions he had asked about the day's activities. He remembered learning that the angels considered it bad luck for the couple to see each other before the presentation, which marked the start of the celebration. Then they would be brought together by their respective families where they would publicly declare their intentions to be bonded. All this would be before the entire host of angels, including Queen Karine and Palutena.

He rolled over, knowing he would be alone, the goodnight kiss from Pit last night still on his lips. The chirping of birds outside the window seemed to mellow the slight nervousness that he knew would be with him all day.

His mind went back to the plans for the day. After the presentation there would be congratulations from everyone followed by a huge feast. To Ike's surprise, he found out that there would be dancing, or at least a form of dancing. Pit and Xera had tried to explain it to him last night but he decided that he would have to see for himself. After the dancing and feasting he and Pit would then fly to Plutena's temple for the actual bonding ceremony, which would happen at sunset. This ceremony was done in private and was different for every couple, so nobody knew what to expect, especially since Ike was a human.

Slowly Ike sat up and yawned. He heard voices in the other room as he stood and pulled his tunic on. _These really aren't that uncomfortable._ he thought to himself as he finished clasping the tunic over his shoulder. Making sure the tunic was set, he turned and walked out in the living room. There to his surprise, he saw his sister Mist sitting on the couch with Xera, talking as though they had been best friends for life.

…..

"I still don't know what you see in him." Blaze said as he sat naked on the small ledge overlooking the hot springs. Below him Pit was slowly swimming back and forth in the relaxing waters.

Pit rolled over in the steamy water and looked at him. "Blayze, I told you that it wasn't anything that was planned, it just happened."

Blayze watched as his brother casually swam around in the water. "He's a human Pit!" he exclaimed. "Well, at least you will outlive him. Then you can move back here, fall in love with a beautiful girl, and make your dream a reality."

Pit stopped swimming and stood up. "No, that isn't going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Blayze asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You would have found out one way or another," Pit started. "In order to bond me and Ike together, Palutena said that we have to be equals. So, I offered up my immortality."

Blayze's eyes widened. "You WHAT?" he shouted.

Pit crossed his arms and looked into Blayze's eyes. "You heard me; I am willingly giving up my immortality so I can bond with Ike."

Blayze stared at Pit in a state of shock. He started trembling slightly as he slowly stood up. "No Pit." he softly said, his eyes in a daze. "You can't bond with him, I won't let you!" He then quickly started getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" Pit asked as Blayze reached down and scooped up his bow and quiver.

"I'm going to do what I should have done a while ago, I am going to free you." Blaze said, turning his back on Pit and trying to take off. Unable to get off the ground because his feathers were still wet, he started walking at a hurried pace.

By now Pit had made it to the water's edge, climbed out and intercepted Blayze. He lunged out and grabbed his bow, trying to yank it from his grasp.

Blayze didn't let go and instead tumbled into Pit, knocking them both into the water a few feet below them.

"What are you doing?" yelled Pit as he struggled to his feet in the knee-high water. His hand was still tightly grasped around the bow and he was flapping his wings to help him pull.

"I am going to save you from a big mistake Pit!" Blayze yelled back, trying to pull the bow from Pit's grasp.

"Blayze stop!" Pit yelled, this time jumping at his brother, knocking him back into the water. He reached down and, in the process of trying to yank the bow from his brother, was accidentally struck across the chin. The impact was hard enough to spin his head to the side and make him loose balance. He then fell backward into the water, hitting his head on some rocks next to the ledge.

Blayze scrambled to his feet and looked down at his brother. "Oh no!" he muttered to himself as he saw Pit's body floating in the water. Immediately he dropped his bow and dropped to his knees. "Pit!" he yelled as he turned Pit over. He immediately pulled Pit into his arms and started sobbing. **My Goddess, I need you!** he projected his thoughts to Palutena.

"Blayze, bring him here." Palutena said calmly as she immediately appeared on the shore.

Struggling back to his feet, Blayze carried his brother to the shore and laid him down. He then got out and fell to his knees.

Palutena slowly knelt down and gently touched the side of Pit's forehead, making him groan.

"I didn't…it was an accident!" Blayze pleaded, staring at Palutena. "My goddess, please help him!" He then sat back, watching Palutena gently rub Pit's head. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered. He then buried his head in his arms. "I have failed you father."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pit moaned as she slowly sat up with Palutena's assistance. He looked at Blayze with not anger, but concern on his face. "How have you failed father?"

Blayze lifted his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I promised father before he died…that I would help take care of you and Xera." he sobbed, "Now you are giving up your immortality to bond with a stinking human!"

Trembling, Pit slowly crawled over and pulled Blayze into his arms, the redhead now sobbing out loud.

"I don't want to loose you too Pit." Blayze cried into his brother's shoulder.

(end chapter 33)


	34. Chapter 34

A New Heaven

Chapter 34

"MIST!" Ike exclaimed as he rushed into the room, pulling his sister into a tight embrace. "When did you get here?"

"I got here just a little while ago." Mist giggled as she returned Ike's hug. She was dressed in her standard Criminian outfit of white and her long brown hair was back in a pony-tail. "Xera filled me in on everything that has been going," She looked at her brother as he set her down. "Ike, I couldn't be happier for you."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Ike said, still overjoyed to see his sister. "It means a lot that you are supportive of me and Pit."

"Of course! You're my brother." Mist replied smiling. She then looked at Ike from head to foot. "Wow Ike, you look like a tall, wingless angel dressed up like that."

Xera cracked up laughing. "He decided to dress as we do while he was here. Would you want to get an outfit like that as well?" he asked looking at Mist.

"Sure!" Mist answered as she looked down at her clothes, "I would love to! They look very comfortable."

"Wonderful!" Xera exclaimed jumping to her feet. "Also, we need to go over a few things. You have a little part to play in today's ceremony."

"I do?" Mist asked surprised.

"Yup!" Xera replied. "Don't worry, your part will be easy."

The three continued to talk for a short while before they heard a voice come from the door. "Excuse me…" it came from a young male angel with short black hair. "I am here to assist Ike in getting ready for the celebration."

"Good morning Jehr!" exclaimed Xera cheerfully. "Ike, this is Jehr. Queen Karine appointed him in helping you get ready for today."

"Nice to meet you Jehr." Ike said, shaking the angel's hand.

"It's an honor meeting you as well Ike," Jehr replied smiling, returning the handshake, "Let's get started, it will be noon before you know it."

…..

Both fully dried off and dressed now, Pit and Blayze stood before Palutena in her temple. She was seated in the ornate chair located in the middle of her temple, her eyes closed in deep thought. "Blayze," she began, finally breaking the silence as she opened her eyes, looking at the brothers. "While I admire your commitment to the memory of your father, I am severely disappointed with your attitude."

Blayze lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Your actions came close to breaking the very oath you took those years ago." she stated, "Pit was near death when I laid my hands upon his head."

Pit noticed Blayze starting to tremble so he reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. "Blayze…" he whispered, making his brother lift his head and look at him. "I do not fault you for what happened, it was an accident. But please, learn to accept me and Ike as a couple."

"I can't stand the thought of you giving up you immortality to be with him." Blaze softly said. "While I might be able to stand being around him, I don't think I will ever love him like a brother. He is the one taking you away from us."

Palutena regarded the brothers as they spoke. "My dear Pit," she began. "When we talked yesterday I told you that in order to be bonded with Ike, you would have to be equals."

Pit turned and looked at her. "Yes my goddess, and I agreed to give up my immortality so I could be his equal."

Smiling Palutena rose and walked up to the brothers. "Pit, what if there was another way?"

…..

"There!" Jehr said as he finished brushing Ike's hair. "You are almost done."

Ike was sitting in a chair before a mirror, naked except for a towel draped modestly over his lap. Jehr was behind him, meticulously clipping and styling his hair. Looking at his reflection in a small mirror, Ike was surprised that his hair was actually staying down in places.

"Don't forget the dust." A young woman said as she walked into the room. In her arms was a large piece of white cloth.

"Of course not." Jehr replied smiling. He opened a small covered bowl and scooped up a small handful of its contents."

"Is that what I think it is?" Ike asked wide eyed, watching Jehr's actions.

Jehr held his hand above Ike's head and gently sifted the contents between his fingers. Countless flakes of pure gold dust fell onto Ike's hair and his shoulders. He then ran his fingers through the soft blue hair, incorporating the flakes.

Ike couldn't believe it. His hair sparkled with the dust and remained immaculately neat. "That's amazing." he whispered.

"If you think this is amazing, just wait until you see Pit," Jehr whispered into Ike's ear. "He'll probably make your eyes pop out."

"Don't tease him Jehr!" Myra chided. "I am sure he has enough on his mind."

All morning, Ike's thoughts had in fact been on the importance of today. He found it difficult to think about anything else but Pit and how they would be together for the rest of their lives. The huge sacrifice that Pit was making also weighed heavily on his mind. Sighing, he watched Jehr carefully clip a few strands of stray hair with a pair of extremely sharp scissors.

"Aaaand done!" Jehr exclaimed, brushing the excess gold dust from Ike's shoulders. "Go ahead and stand up."

Ike's eyes instinctively went to Myra who was standing there with what looked like a long tunic in her hands. He then remembered the casual view on nudity in SkyWorld so he slowly rose to his feet, letting the towel fall to the floor.

Myra walked up to him and, with Jehr's assistance, dressed Ike in the new clothes. It was a longer tunic, coming down to just above his ankles. It covered most of his arms and had a deep V at the chest. The material was pure silk with flecks of gold interwoven into the fabric. The lightness of the material, combined with the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear, left Ike feeling as though he was naked.

After Myra and Jehr were finished tying the belt and fixing the pleats along the bottom, Ike turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. He stared at himself for a few seconds, slightly shaking his head. "I have never seen myself like this before." he whispered. Before him stood the reflection of not a mercenary or a hardened warrior, but of a gentle, loving man. He smiled broadly and turned to the couple. "What do you think?"

Myra chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't be surprised if Pit's eyes didn't pop out of his head as well."

The two led him from their bedroom to the living room where Mist and Xera were waiting for them. Ike's mouth popped open when he saw his sister. She, along with Xera, was dressed in a light, almost transparent, tunic that came to just above her knees. Her chocolaty brown hair had been styled and was cascading around her shoulders in waves and was adorned with golden laurels.

"Wow Mist, you look pretty good." Ike said smiling.

"You look pretty amazing yourself brother." she said as she hugged him lightly.

"Ok guys, you two need to start walking toward the palace." Xera started. "Once you get there, you will know what to do." Leading them outside into the late morning sun, she quickly gave Ike a hug. "Love you already brother." she uncharacteristically whispered into his ear. Then, she quickly turned and jumped into the air, flying toward the palace.

Mist took Ike's hand in hers. "Well brother…shall we?"

Ike smiled and lightly squeezed her hand. They walked in silence toward the palace, noticing a few angels standing on the side of the street, watching them as they passed. Ike saw that as they did, the angels would slightly bow as a show of respect.

"It's beautiful." Mist said, regarding the palace as it came into view.

Ike regarded its slender spires and towers. "Just wait until we get into the main hall. It's even more opulent than Elincia's."

They eventually arrived at the bottom of the steps leading up to the main hall. Ike remembered being here just a few days before as he started to ascend the steps. At the top he saw a young woman. She was dressed in a similarly brilliant white outfit as he and Mist were. On her arm was a small, wire basket filled with flower petals.

"Good day to you Sir Ike," she said bowing slightly. "Congratulations on this most special of days. My name is Star and I will be escorting you into the great hall."

"Thank you." Ike replied, bowing slightly in return. He and Mist then followed Star as she led the way into the palace and down a side corridor.

Star eventually stopped at a large door, behind which the sound of singing was heard. "Beyond these doors is the great hall." Star explained. "We shall wait here until precisely noon at which time I will lead you to the foot of the throne. There Queen Karine will officially bond you and Pit together."

Ike and Mist stood hand in hand, listening as the young woman informed them as to what to expect.

"Ike…you're trembling." Mist whispered as she squeezed his hand.

"I can't help it," Ike whispered back. "This is the biggest day of my life."

"Oh Ike…" Mist said, hugging him from the side. "You are going to be just fine. If you get nervous, just think about Pit. I am sure he has a calming effect on you."

Ike looked down at his sister in surprise. "How did you get so wise?"

Mist chuckled. "Call it a woman's intuition." She then reached up and smoothed down a part of his hair.

The doors finally opened and they immediately heard a chorus of music echoing throughout the great hall. Mist gasped as Star led them into the great room, gently tossing the flower petals in front of them. The time of day, along with the multitude of windows along the top of the hall, focused what appeared to be a single shaft of light, illuminating the spot directly at the foot of the dais, right in front of the throne.

"I don't think I have ever seen or heard anything so beautiful." Mist whispered, looking around the hall. It had been decorated with countless flowers of all colors imaginable and up on the dais, a small group of angels were singing. The song was so beautiful it almost made her cry.

"I know, it is breathtak…" Ike started until he glanced across the way. There he saw Pit, flanked by Xera and Blayze, slowly walking toward the center from the opposite side.

Time seemed to stand still as he saw Pit approach him. He was dressed in a similar tunic as his and also had flecks of gold dusting his coppery hair. Looking closer, Ike also saw gold dust infusing the feathers of Pit's beautiful wings, which were relaxed and halfway open. Then there was his face. His angel wore a warm, almost heart-breaking smile as he stared into Ike's eyes.

They both made it to the center of the hall at the same time and found themselves bathed in the shaft of light as they stood before Queen Karine. She had walked down from the throne to meet them leaving the goddess Palutena standing beside the throne atop the dais.

Wordlessly, they started at each other as the song carried on. Pit couldn't take his eyes off of Ike. The man that he loved more than anything was standing right in front of him, and soon would be his life-mate. The more he gazed upon Ike, the more he ached to reach out and touch him, caress his masculine face.

Eventually the song ended and Queen Karine cleared her throat. "Who presents these love-mates?" she asked, speaking loudly.

Ike's eyes went from Pit's face to Xera's and then to Blayze's, shocked to see the red-head smiling at him.

"I Blayze, along with my sister Xera, willingly present Pit to be bonded with Ike of Crimea." Blayze said loudly, still smiling.

Ike couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blayze 'willingly' presented Pit to be bonded with him. He looked at the red-headed angel and was rewarded with a smile and a respectful nod. Smiling, he nodded back in acknowledgment.

"And I, Mist of Crimea, present Ike to be bonded with Pit of SkyWorld." Mist said loudly. She then let go of Ike's hand and impulsively reached up on her toes and kissed Ike's cheek. "I love you brother." she whispered. Then, mirroring Xera and Blayze's actions, she walked over and took her place besides Xera in the front of the assembly.

Pit and Ike turned and faced Karine. "Having been presented by their families, these two love-mates request the honor of being unified in the sacred rite of bonding." she said loudly, addressing all those attending.

Ike glanced sideways at Pit and saw that same peaceful, warm smile upon his face as he regarded his queen. _He is so beautiful and peaceful_ Ike thought to himself. _I can't believe that we will be together for the rest of our lives._

Pit glanced sideways at Ike and saw his eyes upon him. They looked wordlessly into each others' eyes as Karine talked on about the importance and significance of a bonding between two individuals.

"Ike…Pit…" Karine said out loud, snapping them to attention. "I ask you now to express your feelings to one another, out goddess and to all of SkyWorld.

Pit turned to Ike and reached down, taking his hands into his. "Ike...before you entered my life I was lost." he started, staring lovingly into Ike's eyes. "I had a wonderful life in SkyWorld, supported by my friends and family, but something was absent. It kind of made me feel…incomplete. I could never put my finger on it, but I knew that I wouldn't be truly happy and content in my life unless I found what was missing. Then, you entered my life and everything changed. I discovered that the more I was with you, the happier I was….the happier my spirit was. The day that you agreed to become my life-mate was the happiest day in my life. That is, until today. From this day forward I vow to be true to you and continue to love you until the end of days." He pulled one of Ike's hands up and gently kissed it. "I love you so much Ike."

"Pit…my gentle angel..." Ike started. "I have never been good at speeches, especially when they come from the heart, but this…is different. My life, up until now, has been riddled with war, strife and uncertainty. This marred my spirit…my very soul. Then you entered my life. Soon after, you entered my heart and my very soul. That is when I discovered that not only did I want you in my life, but I needed you in my life. Pit, you are the savior of my soul. Your love cleanses me from within and makes me a better man. I promise before Queen Karine and your…our goddess that I will forever be true to you and love you like no other." Then mirroring Pit, he raised one of Pit's hands and gently kissed it. "Pit, I love you more than life itself."

Karine turned to the emerald-haired goddess standing beside the throne. "Most holy Palutena, these two submit themselves to you stating their intentions to become bonded life-mates. They have sworn to themselves, and to me, to forever love, honor and to be true to one another, until the end of days. I ask of you, do they have your blessings?"

Palutena slowly walked down from the dais and approached Ike and Pit, Karine moving to the side. She stopped when she was in front of them both and smiling, placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "I have seen into the souls of these two and can vouch for the eternally deep love they have for one another. I hereby pronounce that Pit and Ike are bonded forever as life-mates." Palutena finished.

A collective roar of applause erupted from the assembly as all the angels cheered then new life-mates.

"The ceremony will conclude tonight at sunset." Palutena said loudly. "Until then, let us celebrate our newest bonded couple."

Ike turned to face Pit. He reached down and picked up his angel in a tight embrace. "Pit…" he whispered. "my life-mate forever."

"Forever..." sighed Pit as he nuzzled against Ike's shoulder and gently flapped his wings. "We will be together forever."

(end chapter 34)


	35. Chapter 35

A New Heaven

Chapter 35

The afternoon seemed like a blur to Pit and Ike. Shortly after their ceremony they were led from the great hall and out onto a large courtyard. It was decorated with streamers, flowers and in the center of it all, a large table full of foods and decorations. They sat at the head and were immediately served plates of different foods, some of which Ike had never seen before. Then, a small band started playing and singers filled the air with beautiful music.

Throughout the celebration they were congratulated by all the angels in attendance, including Queen Karine herself. Most of the dancing involved synchronized flight but some of them did stay on the ground. Ike danced those with Xera, Mist and a few of the braver ladies. Pit however danced a synchronized dance with his sister and then took to the air holding Mist who seemed to enjoy herself despite holding on tightly to her new brother.

By early evening Pit was leaning against Ike as they sat, watching everyone continuing to have a great time. "Hey…" Ike whispered.

Pit looked up at him, smiling. "yes?"

"I love you." Ike whispered. He then leaned down and gently kissed his angel's forehead.

Pit giggled. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that." Pit replied beaming. His eyes then went wide for a second. "Ike, its time. We need to go to Palutena's temple now."

"Is this meeting with Palutena the last part of the ceremony?" Ike asked, standing up.

Pit stood behind Ike and embraced him. "Not quite, there is one more thing after this," he whispered in his ear. "You'll find out about it later." Then with a few flaps of his wings, they took off.

A chorus of cheers arose from the courtyard as the celebrants saw the newly bonded couple flying away, knowing they were headed to Palutena's temple.

…..

They flew the short distance to Palutena's temple, landing before the great doors. Pit took Ike's hand as they walked through the doors and into the main room of the temple. There they found Palutena standing in the middle of the room, her ornate chair gone.

Walking up to the goddess they both got onto one knee and bowed, Pit gently fanning his wings.

"Welcome Pit and Ike, please rise," she said in a soothing voice. "Today marks a historic day as angel and a human become bonded as life-mates."

Ike and Pit rose and stood before her, still holding hands.

"How does it feel?" she asked smiling. "I trust that the day's celebrations and ceremonies have been joyous?"

Pit laughed. "My goddess, today has been the best day of my life. I couldn't be happier to have Ike as my life-mate and to have you and all of SkyWorld behind us."

"I also have been having a wonderful day," Ike agreed. "Thank you for allowing us to become life-mates."

Palutena looked at them both, still smiling. "Sir Ike, you have, no doubt, heard from Pit the sacrifice he offered to make to become your equal."

Ike nodded, his smile fading slightly. "Yes my goddess, I did."

"And how did this make you feel?" she asked.

Ike looked at Pit and then back at her. "It is a tremendous sacrifice that I wish he didn't have to make. I feel, kind of guilty because now he will grow old like I will."

Pit's grip on Ike's hand tightened. "No Ike, I won't," he softly said. "Not if you agree to become my equal."

Ike looked at Pit. "Become your equal?" he asked, confused.

"Yes Ike," Palutena said quietly. "If you agree to become his equal, then he will not have to become yours."

Ike blinked a few times. "Is that possible?" he whispered.

Palutena chuckled lightly. "Not only is it possible, but if you agree to it, your blessings will be far beyond your imagining."

Ike looked down at Pit, smiling widely. "You don't have to give up your immortality?"

Pit laughed at Ike. "No, I won't, but you have to agree to it first."

Ike grabbed Pit and hugged him tightly. He then looked at Palutena and nodded. "I agree my goddess." It felt like a huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders as Pit wouldn't have to make such a sacrifice.

"Very well," Palutena said smiling. "It shall be so." She extended her arms toward them. "I shall now bond the two of you together forever."

Suddenly Ike and Pit were frozen in place and each instantly surrounded by a multicolored nimbus of light. Walking up to Ike, Palutena reached out and stuck her hand through the colors and lightly touched his forehead. The swirling clouds around Ike pulsated for a few seconds before settling in their normal shifting patterns. She then walked back and stood before the couple who were still stuck in stasis.

Palutena then lifted her arms and stretched them toward the couple. Her hands then slowly closed into tight fists. Slowly, she pulled her arms in and as she did, a small part of each of the colorful clouds detached where they quickly became small spheres, about half a foot in diameter.

Palutena walked up and reached out, gently grabbing each sphere. She then slowly brought them together where they sparked and pulsated as they became one. The light within this new slightly larger sphere intensified and continued to swirl with a multitude of colors. Moving her hands away, the sphere continued to hover and pulsate. After a few moments, it slowly broke into three slightly smaller spheres.

Reaching up and gently grabbing the middle sphere, she concentrated and watched as it elongated slightly and solidified into a colorful crystal. The crystal then vanished from her hand. Looking up she waved a hand, making the clouds surrounding Ike and Pit vanish.

Pit stumbled slightly before getting his footing beneath him. Ike did the same as they were both slightly dazed.

"Wh…what happened?" Pit asked as he looked at Palutena.

Ike shook his head, also trying to get his bearings.

"My apologies." Palutena began. "I first had to freeze you in time before taking these." She motioned to the two spheres. "Before you, are floating two instances of your combined souls."

Ike and Pit stared in wonder at the two floating spheres.

"My gift to you will be a result of the combining of your souls." Palutena said. She placed a hand under each sphere and closed her eyes. They pulsated and instantly faded. As they did, something small and silvery fell into each of her hands. Then, she then reached up and, without wincing, pulled out a few stands of her green hair. She placed a few strands of her hair in each hand and then closed them. Suddenly, a bright light flared from each of her closed fists.

Ike straightened up. He didn't know how, but he could feel something happening to him. Looking at Pit he could tell by his reaction that he was feeling something as well.

The lights within Palutena's fists faded and she opened her hands. In each palm was a necklace. The chains were of a deep greenish gold and the pendants bright silver that seemed to shift color depending on the angle you were at. The small, 1 inch pendants were of a sword with a feather wrapping around the blade.

Walking forward she proceeded to fasten them around the couple's necks.

Pit looked down in awe and gently picked up the pendant. "My goddess…it is beautiful," He said, choking up. "Thank you."

Ike was doing the same, examining the warm silvery pendant. "Yes, they are very beautiful. Thank you for such a wonderful gift."

"They are beautiful," Palutena started, "Beautiful and powerful. They are the combination of your two souls. You will wear them for the rest of your lives, a symbol of your undying love and devotion for one another."

Ike looked down at Pit and couldn't help but to give him a sideways hug. "Thank you again. We will love each other and be together…always."

"Well spoken Ike," she smiled. "But there is yet one last thing for the two of you to accomplish. After that, the two of you will be officially bonded in my eyes, and those of all of SkyWorld."

Ike looked at Palutena. "My goddess, we are ready for any task you ask of us."

Palutena chuckled lightly. "My dear Ike," she said as she walked toward him, gently stroking his cheek, making his shiver. "I think you will not have any trouble with this last task."

Ike looked down at Pit and was surprised to see him blushing a deep red. He then looked back at Palutena. "Oh…" he chuckled, "I think I understand now."

"I knew that you would," she smiled. "As is the custom, you have until sunrise tomorrow morning to bond together physically and become one in body. Only then will the bonding be complete."

Pit took Ike's hand and gently squeezed. "We will accomplish this task my goddess. By tomorrow morning we will be bonded."

"I shall see you tomorrow morning then my dear Pit." Palutena said with a knowing smile.

…..

"So, this is the last thing for us to do before officially being bonded?" Ike asked as Pit gently flew him down, landing before Xera's front door.

Pit held on, hugging him from behind. "Yes, we need to make love and become as one." he whispered in Ike's ear.

Ike looked over his shoulder and lightly kissed Pit's forehead. "Well, let's complete this last task then." He slowly turned around in Pit's embrace and wrapped his arms around him. "This has been the best day of my life." he softly said as he gently picked Pit up, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Pit closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss and the embrace from his new life-mate. He let out a gentle sigh as Ike put him back down. Breaking off the hug, he took Ike's hand and led him into Xera's house, closing the door behind him.

They walked into Xera's bedroom and were surprised to see countless small candles scattered around the room. They were all lit and casting a warm glow around the room and filling it with a beautiful fragrance.

"Wow…" Pit whispered. "Xera and Blayze went all out."

Ike looked around the room but his gaze fell on Pit's flawless face. He reached out and lightly caressed Pit's face, making his angel turn and look up into his eyes. His hand trailed from Pit's face, down his neck and chest, and came to a rest on his belt. Slowly undoing the belt, Ike ran his hands up the sides of Pit's silken tunic, coming to rest on his shoulders.

Pit stared into Ike's eyes, his feathers lightly rustling from excitement as Ike touched him in such a passionate way. He felt Ike undo the clasp on his shoulder and then the rush of cool air over his naked body as his outfit fell to the ground.

Ike stared down at the now naked Pit and was taken aback as he usually was at the sheer beauty before him. "You are so beautiful." he whispered as he reached up and gently stroked Pit's face again.

Pit giggled lightly and blushed at the comment. He reached out and slowly undid Ike's belt, letting it fall to the floor. Reaching up he then undid the clasp on Ike's shoulder, freeing him of his outfit as well. His hand slowly trailed down Ike's chest and came to rest on his growing erection.

Words weren't needed as Ike gently turned Pit and laid him on the bed. He hovered over the youth, drinking in his beauty and essence. Slowly he lowered his face and kissed his life-mate passionately.

Pit responded by rubbing his hands up and down Ike's back and backside. Through closed eyes he felt Ike's hand roam down his chest and lightly stroke his hardness making him slightly gasp. He then felt Ike gently kiss down his neck to his chest. There he felt Ike gently flick his tongue across his nipples. He gasped loudly at the contact, arching his back, wanting more.

Ike tightened the grip on Pit's erection and gently started stroking it. He kissed his way over to Pit's other nipple where he lightly licked it, resulting in another gasp from his angel. After a few seconds he kissed his way down Pit's chest to his stomach, moving down the bed as he did so. As he came to Pit's straining erection he leaned forward, lightly licking the head.

Pit ran his fingers through Ike's hair as he felt his life-mate's tongue dancing around the crown of his hardness. He then felt a warmth surround his member as Ike slowly took it into his mouth. "Oh Ike…that feels so good. " he groaned as Ike began to pleasure him. He closed his eyes, drinking in the pleasure as he felt Ike slowly run his hand up his stomach to his chest. "Ike!" he cried out as he felt a wet pair of fingers lightly touching one of his nipples. He started breathing faster, feeling bolts of pleasure ripple through his body.

Gently, just barely, touching Pit's nipple, Ike knew it wouldn't take long before he brought his angel to a blissful climax. He started to bob his head faster, enjoying the light moans and whimpers the youth was producing.

Pit reached down and gripped the sheets tightly as he felt his impending release. "Ike…" he panted. "Ike…I'm almost…" but he didn't get to finish as he cried out in ecstasy, climaxing in a tremendous orgasm.

Ike held his head still, accepting the release from the squirming youth beneath him. Eventually he slowly brought his mouth off of the twitching member and looked up at Pit smiling. He saw Pit staring at the ceiling, breathing heavy, still enjoying the afterglow of such a powerful orgasm.

Breathing heavy in his post-orgasmic bliss, Pit felt Ike roll him over onto his stomach. "That…was…wonderful…" he said between breaths as he felt Ike slowly spread his legs.

Ike looked at the angel before him as he moved to the foot of the bed. In a few moments they would be joined as one and officially life-mates.

Pit felt Ike start to gently massage his feet. "Mmmm…that feels good." he softly said as he rested his head on his arms. He then felt Ike rub up the backs of his legs, lightly tickling the backs of his knees.

Ike chuckled as Pit giggled, kicking his legs up. He stopped tickling Pit and moved up onto the bed between Pit's legs. Gently he rubbed the backs of Pit's thighs to his backside. Ever since seeing it for the first time, Ike had a definite attraction to Pit's bare bottom. He lightly rubbed each cheek, marveling at their smoothness. Then, he rubbed up the small of Pit's back, between his wing-roots, to his shoulders. Smiling, he started to pay attention to his life-mate's trembling wings.

Pit moaned with closed eyes as he felt Ike gently rubbing the spines of his wings. He loved when Ike would play with his wings and feathers. Loosing himself in comfort he didn't notice as Ike sat back between his legs. It wasn't until he felt a slight coldness on his most intimate of places making him slightly gasp with surprise. He then felt a slight pressure as Ike slid a finger into him, shortly followed by another. Eventually he felt Ike's fingers leave him, replaced by the tip of Ike's erection.

Leaning down, Ike kissed the back of Pit's neck as he slowly pressed into him. Fighting the urge to rush, he took his time until he gently laid down on Pit's back and whispered into his ear, "We are one my love…we are one."

(end chapter 35)


	36. Chapter 36

A New Heaven

Chapter 36

Pit was holding a hand as he walked down the path toward the garden. Looking around, he saw that he was at the Smash Mansion. He saw Peach and Zelda sitting in the gazebo drinking their morning tea. There was Red and Ivysaur walking amongst the bushes and Link standing beside a tree while Soren sat in its shade reading a book. Everything was so peaceful and tranquil.

"Daddy, can I go climb the tree?" a small voice asked beside him.

Looking down he found himself gazing into the deep blue eyes of a young angel. The cherub had coppery brown hair and was dressed just like him. His brilliant white wings were almost sparkling in the morning sun. It was like he was looking at a younger version of himself. Not only did he look like the little boy, he felt as though he was a part of him. Suddenly the boy vanished, leaving his hand and his heart empty.

…..

Pit opened his eyes. It was a little after sunrise and the morning rays were peaking into the bedroom. Beneath his head was the chest of his new life-mate. A deep sense of loss spread over him and tears fell from his eyes as he clinched them shut. He slowly slid off of Ike, got out of bed and walked to the window that overlooked Xera's small garden and the neighbor's house. Down the street he saw two giggling youngsters running, taking turns jumping into the air and gliding. He continued to watch them, eventually hearing Ike get out of bed behind him.

"Hey…" he heard Ike say. He then felt him walk up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. Feeling Ike's kiss on the back of his neck caused shivers to run down his spine, making his wings tremble. He turned and looked up into the eyes of his life-mate. "Good morning my love." he said, wrapping his arms around Ike.

Hugging him in return, Ike nuzzled his cheek against Pit's silky hair. "Good morning." he softly said, enjoying the feel of Pit's skin against his.

Pit closed his eyes, taking pleasure in Ike's embrace but still trying to remember the face of the small boy from his dream.

…..

"So, what's it like to be married?" Mist asked as they sat at the table. She, along with Xera, Pit and Ike, were enjoying a morning breakfast that some neighbors had delivered as a gift.

Ike smiled and looked at his life-mate. "Its wonderful." he said, running his fingers through Pit's hair. They were dressed again in their normal SkyWorld outfits, their silver amulets resting warmly against their chests.

"I hope one day to find my soul mate." she sighed, watching her brother getting lost in Pit's eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about that," laughed Xera as she poured some juice. "You'll find him, I just know it." She then winked at Mist. "Who knows, the way you turned some heads last night, I wouldn't be surprised to see a few cuties following you around while you are here."

"Xera!" Pit laughed while trying to chide his new sister.

"Well, it's true," Xera chuckled. "She was attracting a lot of attention last night, especially after you two took off to Palutena's."

"Well, what about you?" Mist pointed out. "I saw you dancing quite a lot with a certain cute guy."

Xera's eyes went wide and her cheeks went a bright red. "Um…" she started.

"You have a boyfriend?" Pit asked surprised, interrupting her.

Just then the door opened and Blayze walked in. "Good morning everyone." he said with a smile.

Xera breathed a small sigh of relief as Blayze walked in, taking a seat at the table.

Pit smiled, looking at his brother when he felt the call. "Ike," he softly said, "Palutena wants us at her temple."

Ike took a long drink of his juice and then stood up smiling. "Well, let's not keep her waiting."

…..

Pit flew Ike to the temple, setting down before the great door. Again they found Palutena standing alone in the center of the light and airy room, her chair still absent.

"Good morning," she greeted them as they bowed. "Please rise."

Ike and Pit stood side by side, Pit's hand sliding into Ike's.

"I would like to congratulate you on your bonding." She said smiling, walking up to them. "Ike, I would like to thank you for choosing to become Pit's equal."

Ike smiled, nodding slightly. "The longer I can hold my life-mates in my arms, the better."

"Well spoken," she chuckled. "I would now like to complete the transformation." She then turned to Pit. "My darling Pit, I would like for you to wait for us outside." She said, motioning to a door across the room. "Beyond that door are my gardens. Please wait for us there."

Pit was about to protest, but knew better. "Yes my goddess." he softly said. Walking up to Ike he wordlessly embraced him. He then broke off and smiled up at his life-mate. Then, he turned and walked toward the door.

Walking through the door he found himself on the patio overlooking a vast garden. He gasped at it's brilliance as it was probably the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. There were multi-colored flowers all around, trees of varying height with birds flittering around, filling the air with their songs.

Pit walked down a small set of stairs onto the broad path that was lined with countless flowers. He felt his spirits immediately rise and he closed his eyes, taking in the scents and sounds around him. It was then that he heard it. Laughter. Curious, he walked further down the path to where it veered gently downhill ending at a small pond. There, at the edge of the pond he saw two children kneeling down, examining something.

Slowly, Pit walked toward the children. He didn't recognize them, but somehow, he knew them. One was a girl, her long blue hair cascading down her back, the other was a boy with coppery colored hair. They both had brilliant, white wings and were dressed in bright white tunics. Pit recognized them as smaller versions of those he and Ike had worn the day before.

"I just saw it!" the girl exclaimed pointing at the water. "Zephyr…look!"

The boy looked to where the girl was pointing. "Azure, I don't see anything." He then turned and looked at the girl. "I can't wait. Palutena said we would meet them this morning." Something caught his eye and he spun his head. He looked up the hill where Pit was standing, only twenty feet from them.

Pit's eyes widened as a wave of emotions flooded over him. His amulet twitched beneath his tunic and grew warm. He locked eyes with the boy. It was the same boy from his dream.

The girl, curious now to see what the boy was staring at, also turned her head and looked at Pit.

Another powerful wave hit Pit. He knew her too.

She jumped to her bare feet and walked toward him, the boy also getting to his feet, following.

"Are you Pit?" she asked with an excitement in her voice.

Pit stood there in shock as he heard her voice, it was like music to his ears. Slowly, he nodded.

The girls eyes grew and her smile turned into a broad grin. She looked at the boy. "Zephyr look, its daddy!" she exclaimed.

The boy's face lit up and he walked up to pit. "Daddy?" he asked.

Pit lowered himself to his knees, a tear falling down his cheek. "Azure…" he softly said, running his fingers through her blue hair. He then turned to look at the boy. "Zephyr…" he whispered, putting his other hand on the boy's small shoulder. It seemed like he had always known their names.

The girl giggled and threw herself at Pit, hugging him tightly. "Daddy!"

The boy shyly wrapped his little arms around Pit's neck as well, hugging him.

Pit closed his eyes, tears now flowing openly, and laughed. It was a laugh of pure joy and happiness.

"Daddy, why are you crying and laughing at the same time?" Zephyr quietly asked.

"Zephyr," Pit said, wiping his eyes. "I…" he then laughed again. "I never would have thought that Palutena would have…" He looked at the boy, it was like looking in a mirror. He found he couldn't talk, so he happily settled with hugging the two children.

"Our goddess said that you and Ike were going to be our daddies." Azure said, pulling back slightly.

"Where is our other daddy?" Zephyr quietly asked.

"Look, there he is!" Azure pointed over Pit's shoulder. Pit turned and saw Palutena and Ike at the top of the hill. He stood up, and behind the two children and watched as they approached.

Ike immediately rushed past Palutena up to Pit and the children. "Pit…" he said excitedly. "She told me about …" he looked down at them, grinning broadly.

"You're our other daddy?" Azure asked excitedly.

Ike got onto his knees, followed by Pit, who couldn't take his eyes from the two.

"Yes, I am your other dad." Ike chuckled.

"Ike," Pit beamed, glancing at his life-mate. "This is our daughter, Azure."

The girl threw herself into Ike embrace giggling with excitement.

"And Ike," Pit continued, barely able to talk, "This is our son, Zephyr."

Ike, Azure still locked around his neck, turned to Zephyr who was shyly smiling at him. It just took one look and Zephyr was also in Ike's powerful arms.

Pit sat down, overwhelmed with emotion, and watched Ike's face, along with those of his children. Tears were again flowing and he closed his eyes, reveling in the sound of the children's voices as they talked to Ike. He then heard his name and opening his eyes he saw Ike's open arms. Instantly, he was there, being embraced by his life-mate. He wrapped his arms around Ike and then his eyes flew open and he jumped back onto his backside.

"Ike…" he stammered in shock, pointing.

Ike smiled knowingly at him. "Oh these?" he nonchalantly asked as he extended his wings. They were a bright white with blue leading edges. "They look pretty good don't they?"

Pit continued to stare at him. "How?" he barely was able to say.

"My darling Pit," Palutena said as she walked forward. "The only way to make Ike your equal was to transform him into an angel." She reached down and helped Pit to his feet.

"Well it makes sense that he's an angel," Azure stated, folding her arms. "We're all angels."

Pit and Ike broke out laughing but Ike was intercepted as Azure threw herself at him, making Pit laugh more. He then felt a small hand slide into his. Looking down, he saw Zephyr looking up at him smiling. They didn't say anything; they just looked into each others' eyes.

"Pit…" Palutena said. "I fear that you are forgetting something."

Pit's head turned to Palutena and then it came to him. "That's right." he said excitedly. He looked around him. Ike was laughing, sitting on the ground with Azure kneeling in his lap, reaching over his shoulder for one of his wings. Zephyr was still at his side holding his hand, chastising his sister. His eyes came back to Palutena who was smiling at him.

Pit took a deep breath, tilted his head back, and closed his eyes. He then sang a single note, a note like none other heard before. Within his Angel Song was the joy and pride that he had in not only welcoming his two children into the world, but also his life-mate. Today…three new angels had been born.

(The End)


	37. Chapter 37

A New Heaven

Epilogue

Pit was woken from his light sleep by a movement in the bed. He slightly opened his eyes to see Zephyr had snuggled up closer to him, resting his head on his chest. Slowly reaching up, he gently stroked the boy's bare back, right between the wing-roots, an action that resulted in the boy giggling in his sleep. A smile crept across Pit's face and he felt that tightness in his chest that he experienced any time he thought about how dear his family was to him.

It was still dark outside and their room was illuminated by the faint glow of a small nightlight. Pit took a second or two to realize that they were back at the Smash Mansion. The room they were in was a special larger one, easily able to fit a king-sized bed. Ike and Pit had both agreed that for a while, the children would sleep with them.

Closing his eyes, Pit thought about how the last weeks had been such a blur. He thought back to that day when Ike had become an angel and he had received his two children as a gift from Palutena. She had explained to Ike and Pit that the children were a result of their combined souls, thus bonding them even further. This easily evident as both Ike and Pit had instantly felt a deep connection with the children, even thought they had just met.

That morning had been spent at the temple, with Pit teaching Ike and the children how to use their wings and fly. To his surprise, Ike had been a quick learner and within a matter of hours was taking off, landing and even doing basic aerobatics. The children were almost as good and by mid afternoon everyone was ready to go down to the main sky island.

…..

"_I can't believe it!" Mist exclaimed, staring at her brother. She walked around his back and reaching up, slightly running her fingers through his feathers. "You are an angel!" _

_Smiling, Ike nodded. "I needed to become Pit's equal in order for us to be bonded." he explained. Then, he reached out and took her hand. "Mist, let's go for a little walk. There is so much to discuss." He led her out of Xera's house and walked with her toward the main park. _

"_Pit! Your children are so adorable!" Xera squealed as she spun Azure around, making the girl laugh wildly. _

_Pit looked up from showing Zephyr his bow and laughed as Azure dizzily wobbled around after being set down. _

"_Look Daddy! She can't even walk straight!" Zephyr giggled as he watched Azure stumble into a wall. _

…..

Pit smiled to himself in a state of near sleep. He remembered how Blayze, Mist and Xera had instantly taken to the children. Azure had immediately jumped to the center of attention while Zephyr shyly stood by his fathers' sides. Eventually, the boy had opened up to his aunts and uncle and, before long, was talking and playing with them.

Later that day, while the children played outside with some of Xera's neighbors, Pit and Ike met with their siblings. They discussed their plans on permanently moving to Sky World. This immediately brought tears to Mist's eyes.

…..

"_Ike…I'll never see you again will I?" she quietly said, on the verge of crying. _

_Ike smiled and shook his head. "Actually, you will be seeing a lot of us. I promise you that even though SkyWorld will be our home, we will be visiting Crimea quite often. In fact, Pit and I talked it over with Palutena and we will be leaving for Crimea tomorrow morning."_

"_The mercenaries are going to be surprised. Who will lead them?" Mist asked as she dabbed her eyes_

"_They already have the best leader they could have. Titania has done wonders…she is a natural leader." Ike replied. _

"_We are going to have to find the four of you a home." Blayze said quietly to Pit. "I'll talk with Queen Karine tomorrow and look into getting you a nice home, something befitting two war heroes." He winked at that last comment, bringing a giggle from Pit. _

…..

Pit felt movement next to him and, looking over, saw Azure get up and groggily walk toward the bathroom. Chuckling to himself at the half-awake girl's walking, he thought about how life was going to be as the father of a girl.

…..

"_Pit…Ike…" Xera said pointedly. "You two don't know the first thing about girls."_

"_I agree." Mist interjected. "I remember growing up with you Ike."_

_Pit and Ike were sitting on the couch while Mist and Xera stood over them. Blayze stood to the side, trying hard not to laugh as the girls talked down to the new couple. It was evening, the children had already been put to bed, and they were finishing up their talk from earlier that day._

"_Azure is going to need a woman in her life." Mist said._

"_A woman who can help her grow and be there when needed." Xera added. "Mist and I have done some talking and we are going to insist on helping you two when she becomes of age."_

_Ike looked at Pit who was sitting, wide eyed as the two girls lectured them. He then turned and looked back at Mist and Xera. "I…take it we don't have any say in the matter." he said with a smile. _

"_Sorry dear brother, but I'm afraid you don't." Xera replied, now sweetly. "Your kids have two aunts in their lives that plan on helping you, like it or not."_

…..

Azure walked back into the bedroom and climbed back into bed. She looked over, saw her father watching her and instantly smiled. "Is it time to wake up daddy?" she quietly asked.

Pit smiled and slowly shook his head. "No Azure, the sun isn't even up. Try to go back to sleep." he whispered.

Azure laid down, nuzzling up next to Ike. "Ok, daddy…I'll see you in the morning."

Pit couldn't help but to beam as he looked at the girl as she rested her head on the pillow. He slowly reached out his arm and gently ran his fingers through her long blue hair.

The girl looked up at Pit and smiled broadly. "I love you daddy." she whispered before laying her head back down, nuzzling back into Ike's shoulder.

"I love you too Azure." Pit whispered with tears in his eyes. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes, returning to softly rub Zephyr's back.

…..

"Daddy…Daddy…wake up!" Azure exclaimed as she bounced on the bed.

Pit opened his eyes and saw Zephyr sitting on the bed, giggling at his sister. The girl was jumping up and quickly flapping her little wings so she hovered for a few seconds before softly landing back on the bed.

"Let me try!" Zephyr said as he stood and using the springing action of the bed propelled himself a few feet into the air, just to hover a few seconds before landing on the bed. He then fell over backward onto Pit, giggling out loud.

Ike, who had been feigning sleep, sat up quickly and grabbed onto the boy's waist. He then proceeded to tickled Zephyr, making him howl with laughter.

"Get him dad!" Azure shouted excitedly as Ike tickled the helpless boy.

Looking to his daughter, Ike gave a menacing growl. "Why don't I get you?" he said as he leapt up and chased the squealing girl around the room, his brilliant white and blue wings flapping menacingly.

Still laughing, Zepher watched as Pit sat up in bed. He immediately crawled into his father's lap and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

Pit wrapped his arms around his son as they watched Ike pretending to stalk Azure. Resting his face against his son's head he thought back to the family's return to Crimea and how Ike's new family was all the talk of the town.

…..

"…_and that's the story. I am now a father, husband and angel." Ike said as he addressed his friends. They were in Elincia's private parlor, the family having just arrived earlier that day. Ike was standing in the center of the room while Pit and the children sat on a couch. Elincia was in her favorite chair with Mist standing next to her. Roy and Marth were lounging on another couch and, to Ike's surprise, Link was sitting in a plush chair with Soren nestled on his lap. _

"_It's still hard to believe." Roy said chuckling. "I mean, you think you know someone. They go off on a little vacation somewhere and they come back as an angel…and with kids!"_

"_I think it's wonderful," Elincia stated. "We are all very happy for you." While initially shocked at the sight of Ike and his family, she had quickly recovered and congratulated him and Pit, genuinely happy for them both. _

"_So, living in SkyWorld huh?" Link asked, his arms wrapped around Soren. _

"_Yeah, we are going to be living in SkyWorld, but I have already promised Mist that we would be visiting Crimea a lot. I don't see why we can't visit the mansion as well."_

_Soren looked at Link and smiled broadly, something that surprised Ike even more, "Actually Ike…Link and I have decided to stay in Crimea." He then looked at Elincia. "Our loving queen here has offered us both positions with her royal guard."_

"_That's wonderful!" Ike exclaimed. "I know that the guard would benefit from both of your gifts." _

_Zephyr startled everyone by laughing out loud as Azure had reached out, grabbed one of his ankles, and started ticking his foot._

"_Azure!" Pit said smiling. "Leave your brother alone. Your father is talking."_

_The girl giggled as she bounced off the couch and ran to her aunt who immediately picked her up. _

_Zephyr climbed into Pit's lap and held onto his feet just in case. He then stuck his tongue out at his sister making her giggle in Mist's arms._

_Ike chuckled at the exchange, as did everyone else. _

…..

Elincia had insisted on throwing an elaborate dinner in Ike and Pit's honor. All the local dignitaries attended as did the ambassadors to the surrounding countries. Pit and Ike sat at the head of the table next to Elincia, answering an endless amount of questions. Ike heard many comparisons between him and Pit with the few remaining heron. These were quickly dispelled as Reyson himself made an appearance to congratulating the couple.

"Wow daddy…" Zephyr whispered to Pit as he stared at Reyson talking with his father. "His wings are even larger than dad's!"

Pit smiled at his son. "I know, they are quite large." he quietly said to his son. Looking back at Ike and Reyson talking, he now knew why so many people had mistaken him for a heron when he first arrived in Crimea.

The next day, the family, along with Marth, Roy, Link and Soren, had traveled on horseback to a location were they would be transported back to the smash mansion. Saying their goodbyes, and promising to visit soon, the group vanished./i

…..

It was afternoon and Pit stood in the doorway leading to their balcony. He was watching Azure and Zephyr flying around the grounds of the Smash Mansion.

"Tomorrow is another feast in our honor." Ike said from inside the room. "Peach insists that we even hold another ceremony, marrying us together…again."

Pit giggled and walked into the room. "That's Peach alright." he saw Ike sorting things into boxes.

"I pretty much have all of my stuff packed from my room." Ike said, putting a small handful of books into a box. "Hey…look at this…" he said reaching in the box and pulling out a small book.

Pit immediately recognized Ike's journal and his eyes grew wide.

"I used to write down my thoughts and stuff in here." Ike mused, thumbing through the book. "The doctor told me as it would help me get organized." He then looked up at Pit with a smile. "I am a different man now. All my thoughts are of you and my family." he said, tossing the book into the waste basket.

Pit smiled knowingly at him and walked back to the balcony door. Looking out, he saw Azure and Zephyr flying with Kirby, who somehow had a set of wings. He giggled to himself as his children played and flew around, chasing the winged, pink ball.

"They are having so much fun aren't they?" Ike quietly asked as he walked up and embraced his life-mate from behind.

Pit nodded, "Yeah, they are having a great time." He sighed as he leaned into Ike. "Any regrets?" he said, breaking the silence.

Ike squeezed him gently. "Pit, you and my children are my life. I wouldn't give up any of it for the world." He then turned Pit around so they were facing each other. Leaning his head down, he gently kissed his life-mate on the lips. "What about you? Your life has changed a lot in the past few months as well."

Pit looked up at the man he loved, a warm smile across his face. "Ike…in you I have a life-mate who I will spend the rest of my days with. With my children I have my dream of being a father come true. All of us living together as a family…it's like a new heaven." He then leaned into Ike, a tear of joy slowly running down his face, and embraced his love.

(The End)


End file.
